United Heroes Adventures: Contest of Smashers
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Sequel to "The PHANTOM Menace". The Elders of the Universe and the Hands of Smash have joined forces to form the "Contest of Smashers", a tournament to find out who is the ultimate champion in the multiverse. Spider-Man and his united friends join the competition and must work with, or fight, the Smashers if they hope to survive, and to learn the secrets of this tournament.
1. Battle 0: A New Contest

_Battle 0: A New Contest_

**Final Destination, Smash Bros Universe**

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4 OST-Reboot**

In an unknown cosmic space, where a stream of stars, there exist a single platform, a platform that has it's one half blue and the other half molten orange. This platform is all alone in this cosmic void, fading into a wormhole until it reaches a comet, then that comet fades into a sun, causing a flash of white light in which meteors can be seen flying past, before arriving at an ocean. The sun sets on the horizon, turning to night. The platform then enters another wormhole, traveling back to the initial space it started in, thus entering a cosmic loop.

Arriving from a portal in this timeless stage are two giant, plain-looking white gloves. One of the hands move erratically, like it's "crazy" and embodies destruction. The other Hand, however, is more reserved, more calm, acting as the "master" between the two entities.

"_Are the preparations complete?" _The "Master" Hand asked the other Hand.

The "Crazy" Hand chuckles a bit crazily, _"Not yet! Still pickin' out what stages we should include in this year's CRAZY festivities."_

"_I see," _Master Hand responded calmly,_ "I'm still picking out which fighters should be invited to the tournament. I want to have a big roster this year."_

"_Me too. Just thinking of all the chaos and MADNESS that could happen is driving me CRAZY!" _Crazy Hand responded, moving its finger very erratic.

"_You're ALWAYS like that or your name wouldn't be "Crazy Hand," _Master Hand replied, _"Now then, shall we continue? The Smash Bros. Tournament won't set up itself, you know."_

**BGM End**

"Wait ONE minute!" Another voice speaks throughout this weird space, getting the attention of the two Hands.

From out a portal into this strange realm comes two humanoid-looking elders meeting with the Hands: One is a strange man dressed in black-and-gold costume standing 6-foot tall. Gold gloves, gold belt, gold boots, and a brownish-looking cape. His hair is white and his eyes are white with no visible pupils. The other elder has creepy blue skin standing 7-foot tall and is also dressed in his own black-and-gold outfit but with black gloves and boots with some golden accents on his black outfit. He too has white hair and white, pupilless eyes.

"Hello, hello. Been a while, hasn't it, my old friends." The white-skinned elder greeted the Hands.

"_Does my non-existent eyes deceive me?" _Master Hand asked._ "If it isn't the Collector and the Grandmaster! It's been many eons since we've seen each other like this. What is the occasion?" _He asked the Collector and the Grandmaster, also known in their universe, the Elders of the Universe.

"A game. The _oldest _game. A Contest of Champions! We were hoping we could use your upcoming "Smash" tournament to help settle a "cosmic bet"." The Grandmaster answered.

"_You want us to cancel our Smash Tournament to settle a lame bet?!" _Crazy Hand replied.

"Not "cancel", Crazy Hand. Mix it up a bit. "Smashing" your tournament with our Contest of Champions. The best of both worlds. A life-or-death challenge to see who's truly the best of the best in all reality!" The Collector explained.

"_Hmmm. Our last three tournaments are becoming a bit stale and your Contests do have a unique "flare" to them. There will be a need of some balancing though, but I could see it work. And what is this 'cosmic bet' the Grandmaster mentioned before about?" _Master Hand asked curiously.

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4 OST-Metal Sonic Returns!**

The Collector simply smiles as the Hand entities have no idea what he's about to show them. Appearing from thin air into his hands is a golden spiked sphere that surrounds a purple energy of godlike power. Power, that makes even the rulers of the Smash Universe gasp in utter awe.

"_It's beautiful…" _Crazy Hand remarked in awe.

"_Th-That power…Where did you get that…What IS it?" _Master Hand asked, still in shock from what he's looking at. Never before he's sensed power like this. Nothing, in any of the represented universes of his Smash Tournaments, possessed power even close to what the Collector holds in his hand.

"We call it the "ISO-Sphere"," Collector answered with a sly smile on his face, "Me and my brother were exploring a "nexus realm" when we came across this "marvelous artifact". Can't you sense it? The "Power Primordial" that we Elders possess and gained our limitless powers from. This is another form in a condense state. I wanted to keep it for my collection, but my brother, the gambler that he is, proposed we play a game who gets to keep the ISO-Sphere. That is why we came to you two. We want to take control of your Smash Tournament to convert it into something "greater". Something more "worthy" to win that matches the power of the ISO-Sphere. And let me tell you, there's a LOT of power in this gem."

"So how about it? Master Hand? Crazy Hand? Want to help us create the ULTIMATE tournament the multiverse has ever seen?! To see who is most worthy of ULTIMATE power?! And to find out who in the multiverse is the ULTIMATE champion?!" Collector made a compelling proposal to the Hands, a proposal they can't refuse for the life of them.

The Elders of the Universe and the Hands of the Smash Universe. Four cosmic beings to create the ultimate contest in the multiverse. A Contest that'll bring old and new champions from every reality to participate in to decide who is the greatest.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Here it is. The prologue to Contest of Smashers, a cosmic and **_**dangerous **_**tournament the likes no one has ever seen before. Heroes and villains from the United Heroes Universe and Smash Bros Universe compete to find out who is the ultimate champion! **

**Characters and stages among other things all come from Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3ds, as in this continuity Brawl was the latest Smash tournament and the only one Sonic participated in yet**

**Dr. Mario and the Mii Fighters will not appear in this story**

**This story takes a lot of inspiration from these various media/comics: Marvel: Contest of Champions (Mobile game and the comic books), Marvel vs. Capcom series, Super Smash Bros Wii U/3ds, and BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle**

**The Collector and Grandmaster look how they did in the "Marvel: Contest of Champions" mobile game**


	2. Battle 1: Exhibition Smash

_Battle 1: Exhibition Smash_

**Amity Colosseum, New Vale City**

**BGM-Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL OST-Yuma's Theme**

Two weeks has passed since the PHANTOM nightmare was put to an end by the combined efforts of Spider-Man and his amazing friends. It's the beginning of June, meaning the school year will soon come to a close for various schools in a matter of weeks. Some students, particularly those from Beacon Academy, wonder how should they spend the last few weeks of the semester. The answer? A brawl.

Hovering next to Mystic Ruins, home of Beacon Academy, a stadium of epic proportions is seen. This arena, my friends, is called Amity Colosseum, an enormous levitating arena that is capable of moving vast distances once used for the Vytal Festival tournaments. Inside the main arena, crowds are cheering in the stands, consisting of students from Beacon Academy and other visitors interested what's in store for them.

High above the arena, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk with a microphone between them. They are known as Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck, two professors that teach at Beacon Academy.

"Hello everybody watching and welcome to the first-ever, exciting new tournament, The Beacon Brawl, broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum! My name is Peter Port and this is my good friend, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck!" Port introduced themselves.

"Doctor," Oobleck responded rather annoyed but immediately brightens up in excitement again, "And yes Peter, I say it is a good time to be excited! For those who have been living under a rock these past several months, our worlds were merged! A _nasty_ Convergence trapped us all in this new world with new rules and new foundations! Events like the Vytal Festival from Remnant were unfortunately postponed indefinitely, now that the Kingdoms of Remnant no longer exist!"

"Not if billionaire genius, Tony Stark, had anything to say about it!" Port continued, showing a hologram of Stark Industries's CEO and armored Avenger, Tony Stark. "Mr. Stark was the instructor for this week's special "Avengers Class" and decided to host a small tournament between Beacon students to find out who is this year's "Beacon's Mightiest Huntsman"!"

From a balcony inside the colosseum, Tony Stark is seen waving at the cameras and the huge crowd. Standing with the billionaire playboy are Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin.

"_Small _tournament, Mr. Stark?" Glynda gave the playboy a deadpan glare through her glasses.

"Just a test to check if the new upgrades I made to the colosseum work. And they should. I was behind the project. New Arc Reactor implemented to keep the stadium afloat. Wisps to make the battles more exciting. Holographic stages…" Stark said, stroking his massive ego as usual.

"And you're broadcasting your little "test" to the entire world?" Glynda remarked, continuing to glare at the billionaire.

"Sure, why not? I wanna keep the world entertain." Stark replied nonchalantly.

"Urgh…The Avengers Class was a mistake." Glynda shook her head, and that's always her reaction whenever she and Stark are together.

"Now, now, Glynda. No need to overreact. This is a time to have fun. It's been a while since we hosted a tournament in this scale." Ozpin told her to calm down before drinking some hot coco from his mug.

"Before we get started with the tournament, we have an amazing exhibition match to cover first!" Oobleck said to the audience.

Port continues, "These all-stars are hot, the best fighters to give you a taste of what's to come! The Amazing Spider-Man of the Avengers versus the Blue Blur, Sonic the Hedgehog of the Freedom Fighters!" He shows holo-images of the wall-crawler and blue blur posing next to each other looking ready to clash.

"Good luck, you guys! Give us a good show!"

Somewhere from the large crowd was the extremely excited Ruby Rose shouting good luck to her best friends, who haven't arrived on stage yet. Sitting next to the joyful huntress is the rest of her team in Team RWBY: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. With them are members of Team JNPR: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Their mobian friends Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her chao friend, Cheese. Mary Jane Watson, best friend of Peter Parker, and android girl, Penny Polendina. Even the Incredible Hulk of the Avengers and surprisingly Gamora of the Guardians of the Galaxy are also here watching the match.

Hulk scoffs, "I should be down there. Much less boring."

"I'm only here to pass the time while Quill and the others are messing around in the city." Gamora said stoically. The reason why any of the Guardians are on Mobiant Earth was simply to pay a visit and pick up some useless junk like new music for Star-Lord or duct tape for Rocket.

**BGM End**

The entire crowd is excited to see this exhibition match start off as this is a battle between two of Earth's greatest heroes that are legendary for their skills and cocky attitude they bring to any fight imaginable. From each dark corridor that leads outside to the large octagonal arena in the center of the colosseum, slowly walks out from the shadows are our favorite heroes, Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog.

**BGM-Team Sonic Racing OST-Green Light Ride**

"Sounds like our contestants are coming to the stage! From the right corner of the arena, welcome the _amazinnnng _SPIDER-MAN!" Port shouted. The crowd cheers were extremely high when they see Spider-Man swing over to the arena in his classic crouching pose.

"And from the left corner, give a big cheer for SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Oobleck yelled. The crowd's cheers were just as high for Spidey's when Sonic spin dashes onto the arena and strike a cool-looking pose.

"Let's give these people a good show, okay Webs?" Sonic grinned towards his friend/opponent.

"You betcha! Just hope you try to keep up." Spider-Man quipped, hiding his smirk behind his mask.

"Ha ha! Alright! Time to party!" Sonic remarked, getting into a fighting stance, as so does Spider-Man, staring at each other and just waiting for the first move.

"A spectacular spectacle of speed and power is about to commence! Who will come out on top?! The Webslinger or the Blue Blur?!" Oobleck asked.

"Let's find out now! Let the Beacon Brawl Exhibition Match begin!" Port shouted excitedly.

On que, Stark presses a button on a holographic screen floating in front of himself. Thanks to the new technology he implanted into the stadium, the battles can take place in any location using highly advanced holographic technology. And in this instance, it's Planet Wisp. The whole arena appears to have suddenly transported to Planet Wisp when actually it was digitized and reinvented itself into the home of the Wisps with its variety of green fauna and mysterious vegetation that looks and feels real. Even the invisible dome above the stadium has been transformed into the sky found at the real Planet Wisp, so now the crowd is even more excited of this exhibition match being fought in a hologram version of an alien planet.

"SONIC! SPIDER-MAN!" Their friends shouted at them from the massive crowd to support their fight.

Both combatants are still staring at each other from the other side of the arena, staring and glaring and still in a fighting stance for a few more, short moments. When they felt it was time to start, it was Sonic that throws the first punch. The blue blur uses his speed and dashes straight at Spidey and leaps in to punch him. Spider-Man uses his trusty Spider-Sense to predict his movements and catch his leaping punch with ease. The webhead tries to roundhouse kick his opponent but Sonic was too fast and jumped over it to Spin Attack his back.

"Might as well give up now, Spidey, I've got this fight in the bag!" Sonic taunts until he lands in a sticky splat of webbing Spider-Man made for him the second after he got hit to slow the hedgehog down.

"That's what you think!" Spidey quipped, zipping from his webline to Web-Strike the hedgehog off his webbing.

"You want to play like that then? Then let's do it!" Sonic smirked. The hedgehog boosts around the whole arena in a signature blue blur, striking the spider with quick kicks and Spin Attacks all in a split second before zipping off and repeating the process. Focusing his Spider-Sense as best as he could to figure out where Sonic will end up next, Spidey uses his electric webbing to form it into an electric web hammer. And at the split second Sonic was about to strike next, Spidey smacked him across the arena with his electrified hammer.

"Electrified web hammer, eh?" Sonic grinned, wasn't expecting that new trick.

"Nora tipped me that trick." Spidey said.

"ALRIGHT! Kick his blue spiny butt!" Nora shouted excitedly from the crowd.

Spider-Man throws his spinning electric web hammer to hit Sonic from the distance, but the hedgehog counters and stops the attack with a blast of wind from his kicking feet, causing a smallish explosion. This gave Sonic a chance to charge up his Spin Dash and gather the energy needed to launch his Light Speed Attack, surrounding himself in a cyan blue aura.

"Readyyyyyy, GO!" Sonic shouts, blitzing at light speed and moving so fast even the floating cameras broadcasting the fight to the whole world have trouble tracking. Try as he might, not even Spider-Man's Spider-Sense can save him against Sonic's light speed assault. He thought quickly and spotted a Wisp capsule containing three White Boost Wisps nearby. Since the Wisps act as power-up in this tournament instead of the usual Dust, Spider-Man quickly web-yanks the capsule and absorbs their power, granting him a temporary white aura that boosts his amazing spider-speed.

"Hope you're ready for a Speedy-Spidey smackdown!" Spidey taunted the hedgehog. He jumps into the air and performs his Maximum Spider technique against Sonic's Light Speed Attack. With the White Wisps boosting his speed, now even Spider-Man could counter the light speed with several flying punches, matching Sonic blow-for-blow as their clashes form incredible invisible shockwaves that impress the audience watching.

"They're moving so fast I can't keep up!" Blake remarked, astonished.

"Me neither!" Penny remarked, surprised as well.

Gamora shows a small smile as she's finally being entertained, "This isn't so bad."

"Mr. Sonic and Mr. Spider-Man seem to be having fun!" Cream smiled, and it looks like Cheese agrees.

"Let's hope they don't have too much fun and go overboard." Weiss remarks.

"Weiss, it's them. They're always like this when they're together." MJ reminded her it's Sonic and Spider-Man she's talking about.

"A girl can dream those two can calm down, slow down, and not break everything." Weiss retorted.

"Weiss, it's them." Amy smirks, which just gets Weiss to sigh as she accepts it's hopeless.

"It's been a long time since we fought this seriously, huh?! Heck, I don't even remember the last time we fought!" Spider-Man asked, continuing his exciting epic battle with Sonic in the air, both of them already exhausted their Wisp enhancements and Light Speed respectively.

"Me neither, though I'm pretty sure I won last time!" Sonic joked.

"Hah! Doubtful!" Spidey quipped.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure!"

"Your feet beat my webbing?"

"My feet are _really _fast. Observe." Sonic hits Peter in the back with a powerful downward kick whilst in mid-air that knocks the Spider to eat the arena. The hedgehog follows up with a Homing Attack but Spidey dodged it, landing next to a Crimson Eagle Wisp capsule to absorb, granting him a crimson neon-colored costume change and large red-webbed wings behind his arms to fly with.

"Here's me flying to my victory! This isn't even a challenge anymore!" Spider-Man taunted, swooping over with his web wings to blitz Sonic a few times and then flies high above the Wisp-themed arena. "Catch me if you can!" Spidey taunted the grounded hedgehog.

Sonic thinks for a second to come up with a plan to fight his aerial adversary. He quickly spots an Ivory Lightning Wisp and a few Springs in the area, giving him an idea. He grabs the Wisp capsule and bounces off the Springs to the air in a blur Peter didn't spot.

"Where are you, Sonic?! Too afraid to play anymore?" Spidey taunted.

From the stands, Hulk spots Sonic appearing behind the flying webslinger as he absorbs the Ivory Wisp to turn into a living lightning bolt with his face. "WEBHEAD, HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Hulk shouted.

"Huh-?" Just as Spider-Man turns around, Sonic rams into him with enough force to blast him to knock the Crimson Wisp power outta him down to the center of the arena, followed with a large lightning strike upon impact.

"Ow! That had to be _electrifyingly _painful!" Oobleck winced from the sportscaster's desk.

Spider-Man shakes his aching head until his Spider-Sense warns of Sonic's next attack. "Here comes the boom!" Sonic grins and attacks him with a Homing Attack, but to his literary shock, he gets shock when the Spider-Man he attacked was actually a holographic clone, leaving him open for the real Spider-Man to swing-kick him in the back.

"I thought clones were Blake's thing." Sonic joked.

"They are. Mine are "Holo Decoys"! So much cooler! Gotta love suit power mods!" Spider-Man quipped.

The web-loving webbed wonder unloads a hefty barrage of web bullets that forces the frighten hedgehog on the run and chases him down. Sonic runs to another spring and bounces off towards Spider-Man for a little personal assault, pushing him back with burst of blinding-fast combinations of kicks and punches. Spidey was briefly put on the defensive before he was able to gain enough room to counter with his Crawler Assault, unleashing a flurry of intense berserker-quick punches that matches the hedgehog's speedy assault blow-for-blow that truly captures everyone's eyes and focus to see two fierce competitors so equally matched it's astonishing.

Spider-Man managed to kick Sonic into the air and to get ready for the finishing attack. A Cyan Laser Wisp finds itself flying around Sonic and the two high-five each other before it allows the hedgehog to receive its power, causing the hedgehog to start spinning in mid-air while surrounded in an intense cyan aura as he prepares his laser attack. At the same time, a Red Burst Wisp comes over and fist bump Spider-Man before he could absorb its power, changing his costume's color to match the Red Wisp's color while surrounding himself in a fiery red aura as he charges up his right fist with highly explosive webbing that'll really make a boom.

The climax of this epic battle is about to come to an exciting close as both combatants are fully charged with Hyper-go-on energy as evident with their respective color auras. Spider-Man and Sonic dart straight at each other from their initial position as they both scream out a powerful "RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The entire audience pop out of their seats in shocking eagerness who's gonna win as they witness them collide their super-powered Wisp attacks. A bright light emits from the collision which follows into a massive explosion that destroys part of the arena, disrupts the holographic Planet Wisp stage back to the original arena, and blast powerful shockwaves would've blown back some of the audience if they weren't protected by an invisible holographic barrier.

**BGM End**

"I-Is everyone all right? That was a battle BEYOND expectations, and this was only the exhibition match!" Oobleck remarked on what was supposed to be a regular exhibition match, but one should know better when you invite Spider-Man and Sonic as the fighters.

Port looks at the partially destroyed stage, "Uh, it seems part of the stage has been destroyed from that last clash and…" He looks over to Sonic, who has fallen out of the ring after that last clash meaning he lost, "It looks like Sonic is out of the ring…" He looks over to Spider-Man, to his surprise, the webslinger was also knocked outta the stage as well, meaning he also lost, "And even Spider-Man! They're both are out of the ring!"

"That means, it's a TIE!" Oobleck remarked with great surprise.

**BGM-Sonic Mania OST-Competition Results (The Winner!)**

Despite the battle ended in a tie, no one seems to mind. In fact, the entire audience just holler as loud as possible from witnessing such a mind-numbing, epic battle like that one.

"Hehe. Looks like we got a bit carried away back there!" Sonic chuckled.

"Ha ha! I'll say! Been a long time since I had that much fun in a fight!" Spider-Man grinned.

The S.S. Duo walk back to the center arena to themselves their special high-fives and handshakes before posing side-by-side for the audience as they continue clapping for the fighters for giving them a good show and showing great sportsmanship between rivals.

**BGM End**

As the red and blue heroes give the crowd a friendly wave, something powerful in the area trigger Peter's Spider-Sense to go crazy, _'Huh? Spider-Sense! What is this I'm sensing? It feels…familiar somehow.'_

"Well done, you two. What an outstanding show you performed I was on the edge of my seat. EXACTLY what I need from you." A familiar voice gets Sonic and Spidey's attention.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked.

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Dark Eggman**

The two turn around to be suddenly confronted by the cosmic collector of the universe, The Collector himself, walking towards them while clapping on their showdown. The entire audience goes silent when this unfamiliar cosmic being approach Sonic and Spider-Man.

"The Collector?! What do you want?!" Spider-Man remarked in shock to be greeted by an Elder of the Universe.

"Who?" Sonic remarked, rightfully unaware who this mysterious person is.

"Greetings, Spider-Man, my FAVORITE champion. And hello to you, Sonic the Hedgehog, veteran Smasher." Collector greeted them.

"What is HE doing here?!" Gamora asked from her seat, shocked from the Collector's sudden appearance on Mobiant Earth.

"Wait, who's he?" Ruby asked the Guardian, clueless about the Collector just like her friends who weren't born on Earth before the Convergence.

"Stark, who is that person?" Ozpin asked the billionaire avenger getting the feeling this Collector originated from Tony's universe.

"A new challenger who's older than you and wants to bring trouble. Stay here. We got this." Stark ordered.

To Glynda's shock and horror, Stark purposely jumps off the balcony he was standing on. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" He shouted. Tony reveals a new bracelet on his right wrist that contains his new armor. In a quick second while in free-fall, he activates his armor from the bracelet to surround his body in totally new red and gold nanotech armor called "Iron Man Armor Model 51", also dubbed the "Model-Prime Armor". Iron Man does his iconic landing next to Sonic and Peter. At the same time, Hulk roars as he jumps down with them along with Gamora, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and all of Team RWBY to confront the Collector.

**BGM End**

"**What do you want this time, Collector?" **Iron Man asked the Elder.

"Before that, who is this guy and should we be careful?" Amy asked the Marvel Heroes, who seem well-familiar who the Collector is.

Gamora begins to explain to the uninformative, "His name is Taneleer Tivan-A.K.A. The Collector. One of the Elders of the Universe, immortal monomaniacs who devote their endless lives to one specific pursuit."

"**In the case of the Collector, collecting artifacts and sentient beings like they were baseball cards. The Avengers and other heroes from our original universe encountered him a couple of times on Earth whenever he's on a 'free shopping spree' for people to kidnap." **Iron Man added.

Weiss exasperates, "I hate this universe!"

"So what's the deal this time, Collector?" Spider-Man asked the cosmic Elder.

"A game. A game as old as time itself. A tournament that'll make this "Beacon Brawl" as boring as a golf match. A new Contest of Champions!" Collector answered.

"A contest?" Yang responded, looking a bit confused.

"Of champions?" Knuckles remarked.

"**Sorry, but we'll pass. We weren't a big fan of the last one your brother forced us to participate." **Iron Man quipped, remembering the first Contest of Champions that involved EVERY super hero from Earth to join as game pieces between the Grandmaster and Lady Death herself.

"This is a different contest. I assure you this one will be MUCH more entertaining." Collector smiled.

"And much more DEADLY I imagine! Go bother another planet! Better yet, go bother no one else! We're not gonna be used as your chess pieces in a game!" Spider-Man told the cosmic collector.

Collector then shows a big of a malicious grin on his face, "I'm afraid, Spider-Man, you have no other choice."

**BGM-Sonic Battle OST-Frantic Event**

With a snap of his cosmic fingers, the Collector performs a frantic event that no one saw coming. Suddenly, one by one, the entire audience in the Amity Colosseum disappear, teleported to who knows where. These people included the Professors of Beacon, Team JNPR, Penny, Mary Jane, Cream and Cheese among the hundreds of others screaming for their lives as they get taken away.

"AH! The people in the stadium! Our friends! They've been kidnapped!" Tails exclaimed in horror.

"**Not just here! Everyone in the city are suddenly gone too!" **Iron Man picked up with his suit's scanners that the millions of people that live in New Vale City were also suddenly kidnapped by the Collector.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted in horror.

"Collector! What have you DONE?!" Spider-Man shouted, angrily glaring at the cosmic elder.

"You don't need to worry. I simply transported the people of New Vale City to my ship where they can be safe. The perfect motivator to push you all to your limits for the Contest!" Collector responded rather calmly and a bit ominously.

"BRING EVERYONE BACK BEFORE I SMASH YOU!" Hulk roared as he lungs towards the calm Collector.

"I'm glad, Hulk. A smasher like you is perfect for the Contest of Smashers!" Collector said, effortlessly deflecting Hulk out of the arena with a simple movement from his hand.

"Contest of Smashers? Wait, is this related to the upcoming Smash Tournament? Collector, what is going on?!" Sonic asked him.

"You'll find out as we get there." Collector said, snapping his fingers again to teleport the heroes left to his spaceship orbiting the planet.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Collector's Ship**

Orbiting high above the planet Mobiant Earth is a gigantic black-looking ship that looks pretty creepy, both from the outside and on the inside. Spider-Man, Iron Man, Hulk, Gamora, Team Sonic, Amy, and Team RWBY were teleported inside the Collector's ship where all around them are the captives billions the collector has stolen throughout the years in the universe.

"Where are we?" Blake asked.

"The Collector's ship. His on-mobile universal museum." Gamora answered.

"I hated this place the last time I was here." Spider-Man said.

"Look at all the people he's kidnapped. It's disturbing." Weiss remarked, looking at his prisoners stuck in stasis inside differently-colored cosmic crystals.

"He's got everyone. Our friends. Family. Even other heroes and villains!" Ruby noticed that people like Captain America, Mysterio, and Nick Fury were also kidnapped. All the heroes and villains of the planet are trapped here and have no way of escaping.

"Iron Man, these crystals…" Tails recognized the material trapping their friends.

"**I see it. They're trapped inside ISO-8 crystals, but nothing like the ones we have on Earth." **Stark observed.

"How do we free them?" Yang asked.

"I say smash them open!" Hulk smashed his fists together.

"I agree. Where should we start smashing?" Knuckles asked.

"**No. Too risky. Tampering with their crystals could possibly kill them. We need a plan." **Iron Man said.

"Enjoying the tour of my museum of collectables?" The Collector suddenly teleports himself into the ship to confront the anger heroes.

"Release the people of New Vale now!" Spider-Man demanded.

"I'm afraid not. If you want to free them, you must compete in the Contest. If you win, the people of New Vale City will go free and I'll leave Earth alone for good." Collector offered.

"And if we lose?" Sonic asked.

"Then you'll be permanent guests to my collection." Collector grinned, offering freedom if they win the Contest but eternal enslavement if they happen to lose.

The heroes look at each other for a moment, silently wondering to each other should they take part in such a dangerous tournament that puts the fate of the whole planet at risk. Without much time left, they allow Spider-Man to give him their answer.

"Alright Collector. We'll play in your little Contest. We're gonna play and we're gonna win! And so help us we're gonna end your twisted tournament. I promise you that!" Spider-Man declared.

"Excellent! A wise choice! Expected nothing less from Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" Collector responded happily, easily expecting them to make that choice when all the cards are in his favor. "Now fasten your seatbelts, my champions! I'm gonna take you on a ride to the location of the greatest tournament the multiverse has ever laid its eyes upon!"

The Collector takes command of his ship to get ready to jump through space at light speed. The ship accelerates like no other ship in the galaxy and boosts with outrageous velocity to the realm that will host the cosmic Contest of Smashers.

* * *

**KFX Here: Been meaning to write a Spider-Man versus Sonic fight for a while and I'm finally glad I got around to it, and expect more fights like that in the upcoming tournament.**

**Here's the roster so far:**

**Team Collector: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Hulk, Gamora, Team Sonic, Amy, Team RWBY**

**Team Grandmaster: N/A**

**Next chapter, we visit the location where the Contest will be held and the introductions of new and old Smashers.**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you enjoy the Sonic vs. Spider-Man showdown? **

**Hoodini5569: I'm NOT adding Morrigan Aensland. Despite this story taking some elements from Marvel vs. Capcom, I'm not adding her. This story is already jammed-pack with characters that will be hard to write clearly.**

**Note: Gamora's costume is her white armor like the one she wore in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Iron Man's new armor is the Iron Man Armor Model 51 from the comics, aka the "Model-Prime Armor".**


	3. Battle 2: Champions in Smash

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Was just having a normal day in an exhibition match against Sonic when all of a sudden The Collector decided to drop by and kidnap everyone in New Vale City. He wants me, Iron Man, Hulk, Gamora, Team Sonic, Amy, and Team RWBY to participate in a new Contest of Champions called "Contest of Smashers". Don't exactly know what this is all about, but if want to save the people of New Vale, we have to enter and win. I wonder where he's taking us?**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 2: Champions in Smash_

**Collector's Ship, Billions of light years away from Mobiant Earth**

**BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Synopsis**

The Collector's ship is seen blasting through the cosmos at outrageous light speeds that would probably make any fast-running hedgehog jealous. Watching from a window inside this enormous ship is Spider-Man, observing the vastness of space as he wonders how his day went from having fun on Earth to getting kidnapped and forced to travel the universe.

"Captain's log, stardate now. Here I am trapped inside a spaceship with some of my friends traveling across the universe because of some old guy kidnapped us to participate in a cosmic life-and-death tournament. The Contest of Champions. Didn't like it before, and I'm POSITIVE I'm not gonna like this new one. But what do you think of the weather, Weiss?" Spidey joked, turning to Weiss who was standing behind him.

"Weather? You think I'm a weatherwoman? What weather?! We're in SPACE!" Weiss angrily replied.

"Whaddya talkin' about? There's meteor storms. Comets. Supernovas. You gotta lighten up and look around." Spidey lightly quipped.

"How can I lighten up when we're TRAPPED in a museum spaceship, billions of light years from Earth, with the people of New Vale trapped in crystals?! Urgh! How do I keep finding myself in these crazy situations?!" Weiss retorted, clearly in a bad mood for the right reasons.

"Isn't it obvious? You hang out with me." Spidey joked.

"Then we should hang out less often." Weiss mumbled.

From one of the many levels of the spaceship filled with the millions of New Vale's citizens, Ruby managed to find some specific people that are close and dear to Peter trapped in ISO-Crystals. "Spidey, I found your Aunt May! And MJ! And Harry!" She called out to the webslinger.

"Are they okay?!" Spidey asked in concerned for his loved ones.

"I think so. I also found Jaune and his team. Penny. Cream. Ozpin. My dad. Uncle. All of our friends and family that were in New Vale at the time are here! It's crazy!" Ruby remarked.

"More than crazy! The Collector has himself an entire collection of heroes and villains! He's got the other Avengers! Freedom Fighters! Guardians! The Egg Army! Is this guy insane or what?!" Amy said, standing from another section of this large spaceship observing all the famous heroes and villains from the city.

"Sick is more like it! Where's the Collector?! I wanna give him a piece of my mind if he thinks he could use us for some stupid contest!" Knuckles said, eager for some payback against their kidnapper.

"Me too. Let's take it to 'em." Hulk agrees with the knucklehead.

"I wish that was an option, but you guys have seen how powerful the Collector is. Taking our friends and families hostage as an example. If we're not careful, you can expect them taking an unexpected crash course how to swim in deep space. Until we figure something out, we're stuck." Spider-Man explained.

**"Spidey's right. We'll play the Collector's game, for now." **Iron Man agreed.

"What is this 'game' he talked about? The Contest of Champions? Is it something like the Vytal Festival Tournament?" Blake asked the armored avenger.

**"Believe me, the Vytal Festival is Disneyland compared to what we're about to face. From the ones we experienced, the Contest of Champions involves two cosmic beings playing a game of any kind against each other, and they typically pick from us for their teams. The entire world can be the arena, and sometimes you're forced to work with or against someone you know or don't know until the game is over." **Iron Man explained what the Contest of Champions is to the uninformative.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, excluding the issues kidnapping heroes and an entire city population." Sonic joked, unsurprisingly upbeat about this whole debacle.

"Only you would find some enjoyment out of this." Weiss glared at the hedgehog.

"Do we have any idea who we could be facing?" Tails asked.

"If I have to guess, it'd be against the Grandmaster," Gamora answered, "He's also an Elder of the Universe and an impulsive gambler who thinks everything should be challenged in a game."

"Then we'll show this Grandmaster who's truly the master at the game, am I right, guys?!" Yang smiled.

"Yeah! Nothing can stop us when we work together!" Ruby smiled happily as well.

"Let's not get too optimistic. The Grandmaster can be tricky and very manipulative. 'Bend the rules', you could say, so we should be careful." Gamora warned the group.

"You worry too much, Gamora. I'm sure we've handled much worse than whatever this Grandmaster could throw at us. This is starting to sound more exciting than the Smash Tournament that's happening soon." Sonic said, comparing what he's heard about the Contest of Champions to what he experienced at the Smash Tournament a while back.

"Oh yeah. You told us about that." Spider-Man remarked.

"Yeah. Got invited as a guest fighter to the third tournament after I helped saved the universe from a Dr. Manhattan clone. The Collector mentioned this new Contest is called the "Contest of Smashers". I wonder if the two are connected somehow?" Sonic pondered.

"Maybe. We'll figure it out when we get to…wherever it is we're going." Spider-Man replied, having no clue where the Collector is taking them to begin the Contest.

Speaking of the Collector, the grand Elder teleports into the room to meet with his reluctant chosen champions. "Collector. How long 'til this space ride is over? Wanna get this over with and go home to join a NORMAL tournament." Spidey joked.

"In just a few minutes. But in the meantime, Spider-Man, as my Summoner and Chosen Champion, I'm gonna need your help picking the rest of our team." Collector told the confused webslinger.

"Summoner? What the heck are you talking about, and since when did I suddenly become your favorite?" Spider-Man asked what's the Collector's obsession with Spider-Man.

"You've always been my favorite champion with your "humorous quips" and "amazing arachnid abilities" making you the perfect collectible." Collector explained.

"Someone likes Spider-Man's jokes? It's official. This guy's insane." Amy joked.

"I liked to be loved, but this is not what I was expecting." Spider-Man quipped.

"For this tournament, each team will have a total of 34 champions. I already have you 12, so I need an additional 22 contestants. That's when the team's Summoner comes in. You're in charge of summoning from a large pool of players that were selected from throughout the multiverse to participate in this event." Collector explained the role of the Summoner, which for his team is Spider-Man.

"Oh, is that all?" Spider-Man asked dryly, already hating the role he had no say in being.

"For now, yes," Collector replied, then opens up a door with his powers to another room, "Step into this door, Mr. Parker, and select our remaining champions. But you should know, both you and the other team's Summoner will be selecting from a SHARED character pool, so choose quick and wisely."

"I'm going to IGNORE the fact you somehow know my secret identity, but why am I surprised from my cosmic fanboy? Ugh. I'll be back in a few minutes." Spidey said annoyingly.

"I wish you good luck in your decisions, Spider-Man!" Collector wished him.

"He usually gets the opposite." Yang joked, reminding folks of his infamous "Parker Luck".

"Thanks for the encouragement, Yang! You're a doll!" Spidey quipped sarcastically, walking to the character-selection room.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Collector's Champion-Selection Room**

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-** **This is Who You Are**

Spider-Man walks inside a small room where a holographic computer awaits him to choose his team of fighters for the tournament. "Alright. Let's see what we got." Spidey presses a button showing him the "Smash Bros" roster of over 40 fighters that were selected from throughout the multiverse.

"Most of these guys are funny-looking: a pink marshmallow, a ninja frog, freakin' Pac-Man! The multiverse is so weird," Peter jokes until he spots three familiar friends from the other dimensions he visited before: an angel, a goddess of light, and a female time-traveling swordsman. "Heh-hey! It's Pit, and Palutena, and Lucina! Nice to see familiar faces were selected for this messed-up contest. Let's start by picking…Lucina!" As Peter's about to press Lucina's picture, a red X crosses her out to deny him picking her. "What? Why can't I pick her? Oh, that's right. The other team's Summoner. They must've chosen her before I could. That sucks. The Contest haven't even started and I'm already in a fight. Enough joking, Spidey. Gotta work fast. Trust your instincts you'll choose the perfect team. If we lose, New Vale's a goner."

Spidey competes with the other team's Summoner to choose his team of champions for the Contest. He works hard and fast, trusting his gut that the people he chooses will lead them to victory. After a bit, he picked out the best contestants that were available before the other Summoner could take them. Joining Spider-Man's team from the Smash universe are: Luigi, Peach, Link, Diddy Kong, Sheik, Kirby, Villager, Fox, Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Ness, Marth, Roy, female Corrin, Pit, Ryu, Pac-Man, Bayonetta, Wii Fit Trainer, Mr. Game and Watch, and finally Shulk.

"Got our team. Hope they're good enough. Some of those guys look rather unimpressive. But you know what they say about "judging a book by its cover"." Spidey said, then walks out of the room.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the main area of the Collector's Ship**

While everyone else waits for Spider-Man to choose their remaining team members, Gamora goes to the Collector to ask him a question that's been egging her ever since the Elder announced a new Contest of Champions.

**BGM-Sonic Forces OST-Quickening of Evil**

"I've been curious, Collector, what persuaded you in organizing this new Contest? I know you are competing against the Grandmaster. What is the prize that is so important you two are going to such great lengths to claim for your own?" Gamora asked the cosmic being.

"Is it that obvious I am competing against my brother? Fine. I'll tell you. Behold the _prize_." The Collector summons to his hand half of a golden spherical container containing immense power that's making Iron Man's sensors go overload.

**"What is that? ISO-8?! The readings off it are off the charts!" **Stark remarked in shock, just like the rest of his friends.

"This is the ISO-Sphere! A collection of ISO-8 stars collapsed into a powerful orb. An incredible artifact capable of rewriting reality and granting its wielder any wish. The most concentrated and potent form of the substance yet! My brother and I split it in half for the purpose of this contest. But, even with this mere section of the ISO-Sphere, it grants me power to rival the _gods_." The Collector explained, showing his pawns the ISO-Sphere he holds in his hand.

"So if we win this Contest, you get to keep a complete ISO-Sphere?" Weiss asked, not wanting to imagine what would happen if someone as powerful as the Collector gets to keep a power to rival gods.

"Exactly. But you don't need to worry. I only want the ISO-Sphere to add to my collection. Nothing evil of any sorts." Collector promised that he doesn't want the ISO-Sphere for its power but just to keep in his collection.

"That's what they all say. Can we trust him with something that powerful?" Weiss asked the team.

"He's a collector, not a destroyer, but be wary." Gamora replied, saying they can _mostly _trust the Collector not to use the ISO-Sphere for evil purposes.

**BGM End**

After learning the prize of the Contest, the gang and the Collector notice Spider-Man returning from the champion-selection room. "Hi, Spidey!" Ruby happily waved at the webslinger.

"Ah, Spider-Man, is the team set?" Collector asked.

"Everything should be good, but where are they? Are they not here yet?" Spidey asked.

"You'll see them shortly. For now, I believe we have arrived at our destination. Prepare for landing." Collector said as his ship arrives in the space where the tournament will be held.

* * *

**Battlerealm**

The Collector teleports himself and his champions to a desolate planetoid floating in a blue cosmic space none of them are familiar with. "Welcome, my champions, to the site of the Contest of Smashers. The Battlerealm!" Collector gestures his arm to show the mortals they are in a completely new dimension surrounded by endless planetoids. A sort of "nexus realm" that's patched up by shards of many timelines and dimensions from throughout the multiverse floating around in this one cosmic realm. A simple marvel to look at but at the same time very ominous and creepy.

The heroes, who have never even HEARD of the Battlerealm before, are completely astonished of their new surroundings. "W-What is this place…I'm seeing Avengers Tower…Wakanda…floating on their own asteroid…?" Spidey remarked, can't believing his eyes.

"I also see Green Hill and Bingo Highway…" Sonic remarks what he's seeing too.

"I think I also saw Beacon Academy and Emerald Forest…None of this make any sense." Ruby commented.

"It's like the past and future collapsed and collided here…Shards of different dimensions all existing in the same plane of existence…" Tails remarked but not even a fox genius like himself has no definite explanation of this "Battlerealm".

"What is this "Battlerealm", Collector? Where are we, truly?" Gamora asked the grinning Elder.

"What is the truth, and what is an illusion, Gamora? With the lives of your friends at stake, will it matter?" Collector replied, giving a very vague answer that annoys Gamora and causes her to lowly growl at him.

But it looks like the Collector's team aren't the only ones that have arrived in the Battlerealm. Four other _dangerously _familiar individuals approach them on the same planetoid. One of them in particular has his "demonic red eyes" and "evil grin" focused on Spider-Man.

**BGM-Sonic Battle OST-Dr. Eggman**

**_"Well, well. Isn't this quite the reunion? Of all the places to see your face again?" _**

"Hm?" Spider-Man wondered who was just speaking in a demonic voice just now. He and the other heroes turn around in shock to be confronted by four menacing-looking characters. One of them is the Grandmaster and his first three chosen champions: An egg-shaped man wearing a red jacket with a funny-long mustache. An ice cream-dressed woman wearing a black bowler hat and holding a pink umbrella behind her. But the most menacing one of them all is a demonic green goblin-like creature with horns and flaring fiery eyes wearing nothing but blue shredded pants like he's the Hulk.

"It can't be…Goblin?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were trapped in crystals like everyone else!" Spider-Man asked, completely surprised to see his ultimate arch-nemesis, Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin, is here in the Battlerealm and apparently teamed-up with the Grandmaster.

"Not just him! Eggman and that Neo girl that hangs out with Torchwick! What's going on?!" Sonic asked, bewildered as well.

"Ohohoho! Surprised to see us, Sonic? Well, you should be!" Eggman grinned along with Neopolitan, who is as talkative as Metal Sonic, which means she's completely silent.

"Don't tell me YOU guys are joining this tournament?!" Ruby asked, just as shocked as her friends.

"But of course. I knew my brother would choose Spider-Man as his Summoner, so I chose his ultimate enemy, the Green Goblin, as MY chosen champion! Battles are at their best when it's against two fierce rivals!" The Grandmaster answered.

**_"The Grandmaster promised us complete dominion of the Earth if we win his Contest. How I've LONGED awaited to have my revenge against you, Spider-Man. This Battlerealm will be your grave. Such a shame no family member is here to watch you fall, that is, if anyone of them are still alive." _**Goblin grinned, taunting Peter's family life since he only has Aunt May left.

Peter clenches his right fist in silent rage from Goblin's taunt. It's always the Green Goblin that finds some way to get under Spidey's skin considering he's the one that tormented Peter's life the most, such as killing Gwen Stacy, killing his own son, Harry, using Peter's DNA to create an army of Goblin Soliders, become immortal, and almost took over reality, among other heroes. It wasn't until Team RWBY stepped up beside him when he calmed down since they too have some personally hatred with the Goblin as well.

"We're standing right here, Goblin, or have all your time in prison give you amnesia?" Ruby mocked the ruthless tormentor as Team RWBY consider Peter family.

Goblin grunts in disgust. **_"If it isn't the little rose brat. Here to ruin my fun again? No matter. I'll deal with you all in the tournament. I hear killing's allowed in this Contest. I'll put you to bed really soon." _**He said menacingly.

"Enough wasting time and let's hurry to begin the game." Grandmaster said, wanting to get the Contest started as soon as possible so he could win the complete ISO-Sphere.

"Whatever you say, Grandmaster. Hope you're ready, Sonic! I'm gonna prove to everyone who's REALLY number one in the multiverse!" Eggman declared to his arch rival.

"Looking forward to it. I'll take you on anywhere in any dimension!" Sonic grinned, looking forward to fight Eggman in the tournament.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Galactorum, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite OST-Main Menu**

The Grandmaster used his portion of the ISO-Sphere to create a floating arena called the "Galactorum". The Elders of the Universe leads their team to this arena. "What's this place?" Sonic asked the Grandmaster.

"The Galactorum. This is where we will begin the Contest of Smashers." The Grandmaster answered.

"So let me get this straight: If we win, the Collector keeps the ISO-Sphere and the people of New Vale go free. But if we lose, the people will remain trapped, the Grandmaster keeps the ISO-Sphere to do whatever he wants, and Goblin and Eggman get to take over the Earth?" Knuckles recapped the goods and consequences of this tournament.

"And we're trapped in the middle of all of this! Just keep adding more problems to our problems!" Weiss remarked, sick and annoyed of everything that's at stake.

Once inside the blue tint arena because of the blue crystals in the area, where the stadium seats just float in mid-air along with the throne, Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly appear above the arena to welcome their guests.

"Where are the other contestants?" Collector asked the Hands.

_"Wait a few more moments, Collector, everything is in order." _Master Hand replied.

"Are those…giant talking gloves?" Blake questioned the weirdness that keeps popping up in this realm.

"Those are Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They're the big shots behind the Smash Tournaments. They're pretty powerful." Sonic explained.

"I thought you were kidding when you told me "gloves" were like the rulers of another universe." Amy remarked as she previously thought Sonic was joking about the Hands and their roles.

**"I'd believe him. We do have a living planet called "Ego" in the universe." **Iron Man quipped.

"Is there any other weirdness in this universe that I don't know about?" Weiss asked.

"There is, and you already know him. His name's Goblin." Spidey joked.

**_"Do you always have to ramble?" _**Goblin retorted, annoyed.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Tournament: Registration**

_"It is time. Let us bring our fighters." _Master Hand said, sensing the time is now to summon the remaining fighters for the tournament.

The Hands form a large portal in the sky where their contestants will appear from, but instead of the usual trophy form, they rain down trapped in ISO-Crystals. 53 Crystals land in the arena, slowly cracking before the fighters inside free themselves. Old fighters from the last Smash Tournament appear. Fighters like Mario, Link, Kirby, and Samus. New fighters make their debut here like Little Mac, Greninja, Cloud, and Rosalina.

**"It's like we stepped into a cartoon/video game convention but with the fate of the world at stake." **Iron Man joked after seeing all these Smash characters appear in the arena.

"Were we trapped in crystals? That's new." Fox McCloud commented.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Battlefield." Pit noticed, looking around his new surroundings that is the Battlerealm.

"If it isn't Icarus. Where ya been in class lately, cupid?" Spidey joked as he greets his old angel friend/classmate from Midtown High, who looked overjoyed to be reunited with Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man! I didn't know you were invited to the Smash Tournament!" Pit smiled.

"_Invited _is not the word I would use." Spidey replied, giving him a deadpan look.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked, rightfully confused.

"Me and the gang got kidnapped and are working with the Collector to win this tournament. If we lose, the people of New Vale will be gone forever." Spidey explained the circumstances of his participation to Pit.

"What?! That's crazy! The other tournaments weren't like this! What else has changed this year?" Pit asked, totally surprised.

Nearby, Team RWBY and Amy are having their own little conversation with their old time-traveling princess friend from another dimension, Lucina. "You're saying I'm on the Goblin's team? And that if we win, he and Eggman control your world?" Lucina asked, a bit shock that she's forced to work with Goblin's team.

"Apparently, yeah." Ruby replied, a little somber to the tone.

"This is madness! I do not want to help that demon! There must be another way!" Lucina replied, furious with this tournament already.

"This tournament's all kinds of twisted but we'll think of something. For now, let's try to have fun." Amy said.

Meanwhile, Ryu has an unexpected reunion with Hulk and Knuckles. "Been a while, Hulk. Looking forward fighting with you again." Ryu said to the green goliath.

"Me too, headband." Hulk said, crossing his arms.

"Can they hurry up? I'm EAGER for some action!" Knuckles said, pumped-up.

Not far from those three, Iron Man and Tails are talking with Palutena. **"Palutena. Beautiful as ever I see. Such a shame we're on different teams. We would work well together." **Iron Man said, flirting with the goddess.

"Yeah, we would. Me and Tails, I mean." Palutena smiled while joking around with the armored playboy.

"Really?" Tails asked all happy.

"Of course. You're so adorable. You're so smart. So courageous…" Palutena said, continuing to adore Tails just to mess with Stark.

**"I'm all of that too, y'know. Are you messing with me?" **Stark asked.

"I'm a goddess. I don't mess around. I speak the truth." Palutena joked.

**"Keep hurting my feelings, why dontcha ya?" **Stark quipped.

Somewhere else, Gamora meets with Samus Aran for the first time. "Interesting suit. Never seen anything like it from where I'm from. What's your name?" Gamora asked the bounty hunter.

**"Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter. Some say I'm the best in the galaxy. And you?" **Samus replied.

"Gamora. They call me the most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy." Gamora replied.

**"Why is that?" **Samus asked, sounding intrigued.

"Being the daughter of a mad titan for starters." Gamora responded.

**"Interesting. I look forward to our next meeting in the battlefield to learn who is the galaxy's fiercest woman." **Samus said, finding a connection with Gamora as they seem similar in many ways imaginable.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you." Gamora replied.

**"Me neither." **Samus responded.

While that was happening, Sonic has a legendary meeting with some of the multiverse's most iconic fighters: Mario, Mega Man, and Pac-Man. "Long time no see, Mario. Hope you're up for another smackdown because I ain't holding back this time. And I'm also seeing some new faces. You're Mega Man, right? Spider-Man told me about you. It's strange. I get the feeling we've met before." Sonic said to Mega Man, having vague memories he met the Blue Bomber at one point before, like their worlds once collided too and were forced to team-up.

"That's what I've been feeling too but I don't remember anything," Mega Man replied, "But I DO know there's something about that scientist with the funny mustache I don't like. He reminds me of my arch enemy, Dr. Wily. And I get the feeling he's planning something nasty." He said, looking behind to see Eggman, talking with Goblin as well as Bowser and Ganondorf about something secretive.

"I hear ya. Watch your back with that guy." Sonic warned Mega Man and Mario since both of them were also summoned to join Goblin's team.

"How about it? Want to join our little alliance? What do you say, Bowser? Ganondorf?" Eggman asked two of the multiverse's most notorious villains to join a little alliance with him and Goblin.

"Why should we?" Bowser asked.

**_"I summoned you two for a reason. You'll be most helpful. Trust me, what we have planned you won't regret it." _**Goblin smiled creepily to convince the villain Smashers to join them on a scheme their planning.

"Hmmm…I'm listening." Ganondorf remarked, wanting to hear what Goblin has to say.

**BGM End**

"AHEM!" The Collector said loudly enough to get all the fighters' attention.

The Elders of the Universe, The Collector and The Grandmaster standing at the throne, and the Hands of Smash, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floating above the throne, are together to announce the official beginning of the cosmic Contest of Smashers, happening right here in the Battlerealm.

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

"Greetings, champions, to the most exciting event in the all the cosmos, the Contest of Smashers! Born from the ideas of the Contest of Champions and the Smash Bros Tournament merged into one magnificent event for the ages!" The Collector announced.

"You are all our pawns in our little game to determine between my brother and I who will gain possession of the ISO-Sphere!" The Grandmaster continued, showing the fighters of the complete ISO-Sphere.

"Did he seriously call us pawns?" Dark Pit asked, not liking being used as a pawn.

"Let us go over the rules," The Collector continued, "Each of you have already been selected to join a team by our Summoners: Team Collector and Team Grandmaster! The goal of this Contest is for one team to find all eight Keystones scattered across the Battlerealm…" The Elder summons eight differently-colored Briolette cut gemstones energized by ISO-8. The Keystones then scatter across the seemingly infinite Battlerealm, but two were sent to be held by Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. The red Keystone given to Spider-Man and a green Keystone given to Goblin.

"Um, why am I given one of these Keystones? Is this a freebie?" Spidey joked.

"No, you idiotic arachnid, that just makes you a target. As you and the Goblin are Summoners and the Chosen Champion for each team, one of you must hold all eight Keystones for their team to be deem the winner of the Contest. So defend your Keystone at all cost!" The Grandmaster explained to the webhead.

"Thanks. I've always love getting attention, even by other people across the multiverse." Spider-Man joked, annoying the Grandmaster.

"There are many trials you'll have to overcome if you want possession of the Keystones. It could go from fighting the opposing team, to trying to survive multiple supernovas or a crashing Celestial. The tournament will continue until one team has all the Keystones or you're all dead. If one team dies, the Contest is forfeit. So…AVOID dying. Or we'll be _cross_." The Collector warned, frightening the contestants of the kinds of dangers they could run into this Contest.

"What kind of messed-up tournament is this?! I don't wanna die!" King Dedede remarked, frightened to hear death is very possible.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Robin wondered, sweating a bit.

"This was never mentioned in the invitation. I do like me surprises." Bayonetta smiled, unfazed by this dangerous tournament.

"Okay! I'm ready for this! I'll blast through this competition at Sonic Speed!" Sonic grinned, eager to have some fun in this tournament despite the horrific rules.

"Okay, Team RWBY! Are you all ready? It's up to us to save the people of New Vale City! We gotta win this!" Ruby told her teammates, who all nod in agreement they'll do their best in the tournament.

**"Spider-Man, you ready?" **Iron Man asked the webslinger since he plays a key role in this tournament as Summoner and Chosen Champion.

"I got this, Tony! We'll find all those Keystones and bring everyone back!" Spider-Man nodded, knowing what's at stake.

All the contestants ready themselves for what will probably be the most intense competition they have ever participated in. Some are here for fun. Some are here for glory. But in the case of the heroes from Mobiant Earth, they are here to save the people of New Vale City and to prevent Goblin and Eggman from taking over the planet if the Grandmaster's team wins.

"And without further ado, let the Contest of Smashers…BEGIN!" Collector shouts, allowing the ISO-Sphere to gleam a bright purple light that encompass the arena and randomly teleport everyone somewhere in this mysterious Battlerealm where the Contest could now truly begin.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: The Contest of Smashers has at last begin in the Battlerealm. What is the Battlerealm? That's a mystery which will slowly be solved throughout the course of this story. The Keystones was an idea borrowed from BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, a fighting game Team RWBY were playable characters in, so there may be some more references from that game. Here are the teams for the tournament:**

**Team Collector: **

**_Spider-Man (Summoner and Chosen Champion), Iron Man, Hulk, Gamora, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Luigi, Peach, Link, Diddy Kong, Sheik, Kirby, Villager, Fox, Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Ness, Marth, Roy, Corrin (Female), Pit, Ryu, Pac-Man, Bayonetta, Wii Fit Trainer, Mr. Game and Watch, Shulk_**

**Team Grandmaster: **

**_Ultimate Green Goblin (Summoner and Chosen Champion), Dr. Eggman, Neopolitan, Mario, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Samus, Meta Knight, Falco, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Lucas, Ike, Lucina, Robin (Male), Little Mac, Wario, Olimar, R.O.B., Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Larry, Palutena, Dark Pit, King Dedede, Duck Hunt, Mega Man, Cloud_**

**Here are some of the planned "Final Smashes" for the Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY characters that may or may NOT appear in the story:**

**Marvel (Inspired from Marvel Future Fight, Marvel vs. Capcom, and Marvel Heroes MMO)**

**\- Spider-Man: _Way of the Spider_-Spray super-fast webbing at the opponents that stuns them inside. Then explode into a blur of motion, beating down the foes caught in the web before unleashing a powerful web-slamming stomp that cracks the ground.**

**\- Iron Man: _House Party Protocol_-Call in a swarm of remote-controlled suits of armor to launch one devastating repulsor blast**

**\- Hulk: _Worldbreaker_-Unleash the full-extent of gamma-infused rage in an astronomical explosion with enough sheer force to crack a planet.**

**-Gamora: _Celestial Barrage_-Deliver a deadly combo from the Godslayer before finishing off with a laser cannon**

**Sonic (Inspired from the Sonic racing games)**

**-Sonic: _Super Sonic_-Use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and devastate opponents with invincible golden assaults of speed**

**-Tails: _Tails Tornado_-Summon the Tornado and fire huge tornadoes that sucks up opponents**

**-Knuckles: _Emerald Power_-Summons the Master Emerald to enhance Knuckles's strength to throw cracking punches that can cause earthquakes**

**-Amy: _Super Piko Hammer_-Amy's Piko Piko Hammer gets a big metal upgrade that packs a lot of power to form tremors**

**RWBY (Inspired from BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle)**

**-Ruby Rose: _Red Reaper_-Pull opponents into the air with her speed Semblance and hooks onto them with Crescent Rose while utilizing the recoil of her gunshots to keep up momentum, before finally slicing through them.**

**-Weiss Schnee: _White Night_-Fire cyan laser-like projectiles from Myrtenaster, then leaps into the air to summon and launch an Arma Gigas' sword**

**-Blake Belladonna: _Black Death_-Combo opponents with quick strikes from Gambol Shroud including the use of her clone Semblance for mobility, launching them to the air for several spin attacks, slamming them back down to seemingly disintegrate into nothing**

**-Yang Xiao Long: _Yellow Dragon_-Activate a raging fiery Semblance that surrounds the user in flames then slams the heel down on the opponent before unleashing a flurry of punches on them, finishing off the punching spree by uppercutting the opponent into the air. Then leaps up higher than the opponent and brings them down with a fiery, explosive punch to the ground below**

**Question(s) of the Chapter: What dream fight do you want to see have attention? And also, from the list above, what is your favorite Final Smash from Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY that you want to see appear later?**


	4. Battle 3: Round One

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Been a while since I fought in a Smash Tournament with Mario and the like, but with the Collector and Grandmaster hosting this "Contest of Smashers", things are little different this time around. For starters, the Grandmaster invited the Green Goblin, Eggman, and Torchwick's silent girl, Neo, as part of his team of champions. Me and the gang are part of the Collector's team. To win this tournament and save the people of New Vale, we need to find eight Keystones scattered across this Battlerealm. Here we go, guys! It's time to SMASH!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 3: Round One_

**Battlerealm**

"Huh? Where…?"

**BGM-BlazBlue Continuum Shift 2 OST-Premonition**

Those were some of the first words Spider-Man said after the Iso-Sphere teleported him somewhere in this dimensional Battlerealm to begin the Contest of Smashers. The webslinger finds himself all alone on desolate planetoid in space surrounded by multiple other fractured dimensions and places from across the multiverse.

"Guess that light means the Contest has begun." Spidey said to himself, a bit unsurely, looking around for any sign of his teammates and friends, "Is anybody around?! Iron Man! Sonic! Ruby! Yang! I wouldn't mind having Weiss for once…!" He shouts for his friends, hoping they're around, but unfortunately he's all alone in a random spot of Battlerealm. "Looks like we got separated." He believed. He tries calling them up with his Webware but the signal's jammed and can't get a call through. "I can't get a call here! Something about this place is jamming my signal! Just what IS this place?" He asked himself as he walks around for a bit exploring the Battlerealm. "I've been to space a few times. Visited other planets. Other universes. But nothing like this Battlerealm. Everything here is just so…so weird. And I don't think Pit and those other guys from the other universes have any idea where we are either." He said. Peter then stops walking to take out the red Keystone that was given to him since he's the Summoner for the Collector's team. "The Elders said either me or Goblin must be the one to hold all eight Keystones if one of our teams want to win the Contest. Goblin already has one, meaning there're six more free left to find. I gotta find the others, while also protecting my Keystone from Goblin's team. Don't know where to start though. Guess I'll just have to trust my Spider-Sense to point me in the right direction."

The chosen webslinger begins his lonely web-swing through the Battlerealm passing by very familiar and unfamiliar locales floating ominously around him like the 'magical pink cloud planetoid' or the 'Wii fit studio'. "Even the air feels funny. There's like this 'weird energy' mixed all over this place it's making my head feel numb. Like it's messing with my powers or something. It's almost unhealthy. It's practically suffocating. Seriously! What IS the Battlerealm?! I need to find some answers. But I also need to find the rest of the team and the Keystones." Peter comments the atmosphere of the Battlerealm feeling very "strange" and "cosmic", very vague stuff.

After a while of swinging, the webhead lands on a sizable asteroid to look at a floating "boxing ring" dimensional planetoid. "I'm sensing something over there but I'm not sure what. I'll have to check it out." Spider-Man said, launching a webline to zip towards the boxing ring area.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Boxing Ring, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Jogging/Countdown**

Spider-Man swings into a boxing ring inside an indoor stadium with a visible audience surrounding the entirety of the arena. "A boxing ring? Reminds me of the good ol' days when I crushed Crusher Hogan. So what am I looking for here?" Spidey asked himself. Suddenly, his Spider-Sense warns him to dodge an incoming fireball attack coming from nowhere.

"Hello. You must be the Spider-Man. Do you want to come and play?" An Italian-sounding fighter taunts the webslinger.

Spider-Man looks at his four new opponents who have arrived to take him on: The red Italian plumber that threw the fireball at him. A strong mercenary swordsman sporting blue hair and a slightly tattered red cape fitting a hero. A professional boxer who looks small but packs a mean punch. And an elegant elf girl princess sporting a beautiful dress and brunette hair. In order, their names are Mario, Ike, Little Mac, and Zelda respectively.

"What a weird bunch I ran into. But I'm glad I met you, plumber guy. You see, my toilet been clogged all week. Can you come over and fix it? It'd be much appreciated." Spider-Man joked towards Mario.

"My name is-a-Mario. We are your opponents. Hand over your Keystone." Mario told the spider to hand him his Keystone.

"No can do. I've grown quite attached to this thing. Y'know, because I'm a spider. I stick to stuff. 'Sides, you guys don't really look like much to be a challenge." Spider-Man playfully taunted his enemies.

"I'll have you know I'm the champion of this ring. I've beaten down guys TWICE your size! You don't scare me!" Little Mac taunted.

"Sorry, but you gotta be THIS tall for this former wrestler champion to be intimidated!" Spider-Man mocked, annoying Little Mac with his taunting.

"I dare wonder why the Collector chose an odd jester like you as his chosen champion?" Ike asked curiously, wondering what an all-powerful being like the Collector see in a talkative hero like Spider-Man.

Zelda decides to answer, "Don't be fooled by his mannerism, Ike. This Spider-Man is known as a "Spider-Totem". I have heard legends of these "mythical spider warriors". I can feel it through my Triforce of Wisdom. He possesses a very heroic noble soul, but I also sense an equally fierce spirit sleeping within him."

"You must mean The Other. It's like my inner, personified spider spirit with an attitude and likes to sleep a lot since there hasn't been anyone he deems a worthy challenge lately." Spider-Man said, continuing with the taunting.

Ike grins as he takes out his legendary sword, Ragnell, to do battle against Spider-Man, "Then allow me and my friends to grant you a worthy challenge!"

"Sure! Bring it on, muscleman!" Spider-Man said, getting into his spider-fighting pose for battle against Mario's team.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-World Circuit Theme**

"LET'S-A-GO!" Mario shouts, beginning the match. The red plumber lunges right at Peter with a good right hook. Spidey dodges his punch and web-yanks his hat off him to throw it back at his face.

"Ha! You'd do better fighting pipes than me!" Spidey mocked. He turns over to see Little Mac coming over with an extremely fast flurry of punches. "You sure you're a champion? Your attacks are so slow." Peter mocked, using his superhuman reflexes to easily dodge Mac's normal human punches. The spider deflects one of his punches, disrupting his combo to bounce off his chest into the air. "Doesn't look like you're an air fighter, kid." Peter web-yanks Mac into the air with him and proceeds to combo him before striking him back down. Spidey lands back down also as his Spider-Sense warns him to dodge a lunging, outward slash from Ike's blade. Peter unsheathes his spider-stingers to clash with the radiant hero's holy blade. "Nice butter knife you got there. Is it some legendary blade from a MMO I never played before? Looks like pretty fancy." He keeps joking while standing relatively even with Ike's quick and powerful sword swings.

"In battle, there's usually not this much talking." Ike remarks from Peter's talkative nature before managing to kick him away in the chest.

"It's how I keep myself entertained while delivering the smackdown on my enemies." Spidey quipped, firing a webline on Ike's sword to reel himself over his head, webbing him up into his Ultimate Web Throw and slams him down on the ring.

While Ike tries to recover, Zelda shows her magical hand against Spider-Man. "Feel the flames of Din's Fire!" The Hyrule princess launches several magic fireballs aimed at the dodging spider.

"Feel the stickiness of my organic webbing!" Spider-Man fires a barrage of web bullets Zelda defends with Naryu's Love crystal barrier, before she swiftly conjures up a purple sturdy knight of armor and commands it to propel forward and attack the webhead. "Oooh. A knight in sturdy armor." Spidey joked.

"It is called a Phantom." Zelda told him of her summon.

"Really? Just got done fighting a whole army of these things." Peter quipped, striking at the Phantom with a kick but got blocked with its shield.

"Phantoms exist in your world too?" Zelda asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah, except they were more "holographic" and "alien" controlled by a clown with a bubblehead." Spidey casually referenced the PHANTOMS from his recent adventure. He flips over its swing to its back to be elbowed, destroying Zelda's summon, but this gave the rest of her team enough time to gang up on the worried webhead. "Uh-oh." Spidey remarked, now contending with Mario, Little Mac, and Ike at the same time.

"Ha ha. Been a while since I had this much fun in a battle such as this. I'm starting to sense what Zelda see in you. You have been granted great power from the gods, yes?" Ike asked, starting have fun fighting an odd but tough opponent like Spider-Man.

"Uh, I got bit by a radioactive spider at a science lab." Spidey quipped, dodging a jab from Mac and kicking Mario at the same time.

"Fascinating. Behind your odd demeanor, you fight like a true warrior. A worthy foe to see my full strength!" Ike said, plunging his sword to the ground to generate a powerful blue explosion that knocks Spider-Man backwards, but it'll take more than that to stop him. The webhead swing-kicks into Ike's blocking blade and throws a few punches that connect before Ike countered and kneed him in the chest. Peter grunts before roundhouse kicking the swordsman away but then quickly yanks him back to deliver a swift jump kick in the face. Then comes Mario with his cape to lightly smack on Spider-Man.

"You hit me with a cape why-?" Peter shuts up when his Spider-Sense goes overload, directing him to Little Mac and his extremely fast and powerful "KO Uppercut" from the jaw that flings high into the sky but totally not out, just a little mad.

"Incredible. No one has survived my KO Punch before." Mac remarked with a shock face.

Spidey fires two weblines from the air to blitz himself back to the ring to kick Mac around then webs up Zelda before she could attack him with more magic attacks, which just leaves Mario for the moment.

"Here-I-go!" Mario said, stepping back and does an explosive palm thrust Peter easily blocks with a web shield, then the two go at it for a bit trading blows.

"Y'know, for a plumber, you ain't bad. I can see why Sonic had trouble with you before. Too bad for you, I ain't him. I'm me!" Spidey said, smacking the plumber with a web hammer and knocks him around the ring. Mario quickly gets back up to do more battle against the webslinger until he and Peter spotted a mysterious rainbow sphere with a "Smash" symbol floating over their heads while leaving a trail of color behind it.

"The heck is that?" Spidey asked, having no clue what this "Smash Ball" is. Mario knows what it is and proceeds to jump up and break it and gains its immense power. The plumber's eyes suddenly turn yellow after destroying the Smash Ball and his body begins to glow a rainbow color.

"This! HIYAAAAH!" Mario twirls his hands together, then shoves them in front of him, creating massive twin dragons of fire aimed at the frightened spider. Spidey tries to leap away from it but Ike ain't letting him having his fun and jumps in to slash him back to the Mario Finale's line of fire.

"I may be a loner but I would really like some BACKUP!" Spidey shouted for his life.

**BGM End**

Just seconds before the flames could consume the webhead, a black ribbon suddenly wraps around him and pulls him out of the massive flames.

"Glad you finally admit it." A familiar faunus cat girl joked to the webhead.

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Theme of Spider-Man**

Mario's team turn to the three new challengers that saved Spider-Man's life which are Blake Belladonna, Knuckles the Echidna, and Gamora. "You okay?" Blake asked Peter if he's alright.

"Fine. What took you so long? Chasing mouse?" Peter joked.

"More like getting lost trying to navigate through this dimensional mouse maze. Once I met up with Knuckles and Gamora, we thought we'd come find you and get you out of trouble, o "mighty Summoner"." Blake told Peter.

"I had everything under control." Spidey quipped.

"Yeah, sure," Blake responds, not believing him for a second, "These guys are obviously coordinated so we need to work as a team to beat them." She suggested.

"Oh Blake, you're the salt of the earth." Spidey said, making her blush for a bit.

"Enough talk! LET'S GET 'EM!" Knuckles shouts, ready to beat down Mario's team.

Spidey blinds Mario's team with webbing to give his newly-formed team a free shot. Knuckles lands a blow on Little Mac as his opponent. The champion boxer rips the webbing off his face and start clashing fists with the brawler echidna. "It's not all the time I fight someone smaller than me!" Mac said while fighting Knuckles.

"You know what they say, the smaller they are…" Knuckles throws a powerful frontal punch that sends Mac packing away across the ring, "The harder they hit!"

Mac growls, rearing his arm back to charge up a powerful straight lunge punch. Knuckles does the same thing, eyeing his opponent while charging up his fist with power. The two brawlers then lunge their charged fists at each other into a cracking collision that impresses the audience. Neither fighter had the upper hand until Knuckles puts two hands on Mac's lunged arm to spin around a few times before throwing him away.

While that was happening, Gamora has a heated clash of blades between her Godslayer against Ike's Ragnell. "I can tell from the way you fight! You are an assassin!" Ike remarked, throwing furious swings Gamora's able to deflect evenly.

"The best in the galaxy." Gamora replied. She managed to leg sweep the radiant hero, but before he could fall, she delivers an upwards knee to the jaw and a combo of brutal kicks to the stomach before slashing him away. Ike quickly recovers as he's not done yet. The blue-haired swordsman jumps off the ringside rope to perform Aether, throwing his sword higher into the air to jump up and catch, then descend in a two-handed strike that forces Gamora to jump away from as she could tell that move is dangerous.

Meanwhile, Blake takes on Princess Zelda and her light-based magic blasts. The faunus huntress dodges her attacks with the use of her Semblance, forming afterimages to take the hits for her to get in closer for an attack on the princess. "Your shadows will not prevail against the light!" Zelda taunted.

"It's been working out for me so far!" Blake quipped.

Zelda summons another Phantom to slash at Blake, but she managed to flip over its blade while charging up her blade with purple ISO-Dust energy for a special attack she learned from the Maverick Hunter, Zero, a while back. "Ittou Ryoudan: GENMU ZERO!" She fires a giant crescent wave from her blade that knocks Zelda across the ring.

And lastly, we have Spider-Man dodging a multitude of fireballs from a rapid-firing Mario. "What kind of weird plumber are you? Don't you clean restrooms? Did you get your powers from a radioactive fire pipe?" Peter joked around, managing to zip in and kick Mario in the chest, sending him flying briefly. The webslinger looks upward in the air to see another Smash Ball materialize to be used for a special attack. "It's another one of those special orbs that gave Mario a power boost. Now it's my turn to have one!" Spidey attaches a webline to the Small Ball and slams it down breaking it and absorbing its amazing power into himself. "Whoa. Amazing. That thing was packed with ISO-8 energy mixed with something else. Whatever. You know what this means?! It's time to break out the good ol' fashioned SPIDER-FU!"

With the power absorbed from the Smash Ball, Spider-Man breaks out his super-powered Way of the Spider technique. Just by standing in place, the webhead moves extremely fast firing webbing all around the arena, wrapping Mario, Little Mac, Ike, and Zelda in webbing to stun them. A split-second later, he explodes into a blur of motion, blitzing his stunned opponents with various quick punches and kicks too fast for the likes of his teammates to keep up before finishing them off with a powerful web-slamming stomp to the center of the ring and partially break it, defeating Mario's team.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Victory Theme**

"How was that for a web-slinging smackdown? All in a day's work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and his amazing friends." Spider-Man said, enjoying his victory with his teammates.

"DON'T call us that." Gamora warned him not to refer to them as "amazing friends" as she finds that lame and cringy.

**BGM End**

"Oh, not bad." Mario complimented Spider-Man on his victory as his team stands up from their defeat.

"Haven't fought in a match that difficult in a while. You guys are tough." Little Mac too complimented his opponents in this tournament.

"Same to you. Those punches were quite intense." Knuckles grinned.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Spider-Man. Sorry for have doubted you earlier." Ike smiled, now seeing Spider-Man as a worthy fighter and champion of justice.

"It's okay. I'm used to people thinking me as a 'loser' or a 'menace'." Spidey replied.

"Who refers to you as a menace?" Zelda asked.

"J Jonah Jameson. He's kinda a pain. Has a stupid mustache." Spidey quipped.

"Is this 'Jameson' a villain from your world?" Zelda asked.

"I'd like to think so, yeah." Spidey joked.

"So now what? Are we free to leave or we gonna continue fighting?" Blake asked, still a bit unclear how the rules of the tournament go.

"The Keystone is yours to keep for now. We'll go our separate ways from here, until the next time our eyes gaze at each other for combat." Ike suggested they will fight each other another time.

"Works for me. See ya later. You too, Mario." Spider-Man smiled.

"Oh yeah. See you later." Mario waved good-bye to their new friends as Spider-Man's team leave the Boxing Ring.

* * *

**Battlerealm**

"We managed to protect our Keystone. What should we do next?" Knuckles asked, walking with his three friends through the normal area of the Battlerealm.

"I want to find our friends first to see if they're okay, but I'm positive they could handle themselves. Right now, we need to focus finding the other Keystones." Spidey recommended.

"Do you know where we're going?" Blake asked the webslinger.

"No. I've just been following my Spider-Sense to anything worth checking out." Spidey replied.

"Guess that's a start. Lead the way, Spider-Man. We'll watch your back for signs of trouble." Gamora said.

"Alright then, team! Let's go find ourselves some Keystones!" Spidey declared, leading his four-man team through the uncharted, dangerous territories of the Battlerealm to find Keystones to collect and other outworldly opponents to fight.

* * *

**KFX Here: Hope you enjoyed this first match of the tournament. The way I'm writing this section of the story to make it easier on me and you are that I'll be focusing on four characters and their teams: Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby, and Green Goblin. Next up, we'll check in with Sonic and find out how he's surviving the Battlerealm and who he's going to face.**

**Question of the Chapter (which will probably be the same question for future chapters): What did you think of the fight between Spider-Man's team and Mario's team?**


	5. Battle 4: Adaptoid Ambush

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! All of us got separated when the tournament began so we don't know each of us are. It sounded like Spider-Man found his first match against some of the other contestants. Good thing Blake, Knuckles, and Gamora showed up to help before things got dicey for him. I just hope everyone else is alright.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 4: Adaptoid Ambush_

**Battlerealm**

Sonic the Hedgehog speeds along a large empty planetoid somewhere in the Battlerealm. It's been a bit since the Contest began and the contestants got teleported to random spots in this mysterious dimension. Sonic found himself all alone and quickly resolved finding the others to see if any of them are okay.

"Sheesh. Feels like I've been running forever. Just how big is this place? Iron Man wasn't kidding when he said an entire planet could be an arena, or in this case, an entire dimension. Just where the heck am I anyways, and where's everyone else? Hope they're okay. This is NOTHING like the previous tournaments I've been to. The wind feels weird, and we're in space, there's usually no wind. Then again, some people call me weird for being a fast talking hedgehog, so who cares about logic." Sonic talked to keep himself occupied while he runs on the long rocky road.

The blue hedgehog continued running until something caught his eye and got him to stop. A blue energy flare was seen shoot out to the sky to gain anybody's attention around the vicinity. "What was that? A flare? Is someone calling for help, or to lead me to a trap? Don't really have anywhere else to go. Kinda lost. Might as well go check it out." Sonic said, then speeds off to investigate the origin of the flare.

* * *

"**There. That should get the others' attention." **The energy flare that was launched actually belonged to Iron Man. He was joined by Amy Rose and Yang Xiao Long hoping to reunite with the rest of their friends.

"Or the entirety of the Grandmaster's team." Yang quipped.

"**We are in need of some company." **Stark quipped back.

Amy looks around to see if anyone noticed the flare and is headed their way, friend or foe. Her eye gaze aimlessly for a bit until she spotted a certain blue hedgehog vastly approaching her and the other two. "Look!" Amy pointed at the incoming person smiling.

Yang and Stark turn around just as Sonic brakes in front of them. "Finally, I found you guys!" Sonic smiled, glad to have reunited with some of his friends.

"Sonic!" A joyful Amy said, hugging her self-proclaimed boyfriend after she was so worried for him.

"Amy! I'm glad you're safe. Yang, Tony, are you guys alright?" Sonic asked the other two.

"After getting transported to the middle of nowhere and almost got lost several times, yeah we are," Yang quipped, "Were Ruby and the others with you?"

Sonic shakes his head, "No. You guys were the first ones I found since this Contest began. Have you tried calling them?"

"**We have, but there's something about this place that's jamming our signal. I'm working right now to fix it, but it'll take a while." **Stark replied.

"So we're on our own for now. Guess we'll have to trust the others can take care of themselves." Sonic said, believing in his lost friends.

"What should we do?" Amy asked her blue hero for an objective.

"We need to find those Keystones. They're the only way to win this tournament. We know Spidey has one and Goblin has one. That leaves us to find the remaining six." Sonic suggested.

"Where should we start looking?" Yang asked him.

"I have not a clue." Sonic replied nonchalantly.

"Great, so we're lost. Couldn't those old guys and those giant hands _handed _us a map of the place?" Yang punned.

"Yang, that wasn't funny." Amy remarked, giving the grinning blond a deadpan stare.

"**If I had time to analyze Spider-Man's Keystone, I would've created a tracker to track down the others." **Stark said.

"Standing around here won't do us any good. We need to keep moving." Sonic said despite having no idea where to move next.

Before the team could discuss their next move, Sonic notices something approaching them from behind Iron Man. "Huh? What the heck are those things?" Sonic asked, pointing to the four humanoid-looking beings that shares the same color scheme as each of the heroes and with weird "Smash Bros" symbols for faces slowly approaching them.

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Multi-Man Smash**

Everyone but Iron Man are clueless what these creatures when they begin fighting them, **"I recognize those things. Those are…"**

'_Adaptoids!' _The Grandmaster's voice can be heard talking to them telepathically.

"**Grandmaster! Did you create these things?" **Iron Man asked while fighting the red-and-gold Adaptoid.

'_Oh no, but me and my brother DO control them. These Adaptoids are native to the Battlerealm. They are its natural outgrowths, like plants. Dangerous flora for a mysterious domain. The Adaptoids will help keep the Contest riveting when there's no nearby challenger to fight.' _The Grandmaster said before he left the chat, but not before they could hear his sinister chuckle fading away from their heads.

"**I. AM. ADAPTOID." **The blue Adaptoid said in a robotic monotone voice as it fights Sonic.

"What ARE Adaptoids, Tony?!" Sonic asked while clashing with his own Adaptoid.

"**They can copy your skills and powers to make them their own." **Stark answered, firing a repulsor blast his Adaptoid counters with its own repulsor since it copied the powers of Iron Man.

"Starting to see that! This thing's almost as fast as me!" Sonic remarked, clashing high-speed attack against the equally speedy Adaptoid.

A yellow Adaptoid throws a powerful punch Yang blocks with her gauntlets but was still knocked back by its copied strength. "This one throw's the same power punches like I do! It's like fighting a clone without my good looks!" She joked, throwing a mighty punch her Adaptoid blocked the same way she did earlier.

Amy swings her hammer around attacking the pink Adaptoid, who also formed its own hammer to counter with Amy's. "What should we do, Iron Man? They're just as powerful as us!" She asked for advice.

"**Pair up on one and finish it fast! Be lucky we're not fighting SUPER-Adaptoids, otherwise we'd be here forever and I have other things to do!" **Stark joked in amidst using the nanites scales of his suit to form handblades to clash with the red Adaptoid to keep it busy for a bit.

Yang keeps her Adaptoid focused on her until Sonic came in and blitz it repeatedly so she could deliver the finishing blow, punching it onto Sonic's Adaptoid before Sonic stomped on them both. The hedgehog grabs Yang's hand as she throws him right at Amy's Adaptoid, stunning it for Amy fiercely swing her hammer to send it flying right at Iron Man's Adaptoid.

"**You're finished!" **Stark declared, blowing up the drones with two repulsor beams.

**BGM End**

"**Not bad, team." **Stark complimented his teammates.

"We should keep moving before more of those things show up." Sonic suggested.

"**Agreed. Let's go find somewhere **_**slightly **_**less dangerous." **Stark joked. The armored avenger grabs a hold of Yang before flying off at the speed of sound. Sonic holds onto Amy and chases the Avenger down at the same speed on foot through the Battlerealm.

"This place is really creepy. Who would hold a tournament in a place like this?" Amy asked, find the Battlerealm a little unsettling.

"Cosmic jerks who think of us as nothing as game pieces." Sonic replied.

"Just what is this place? I never been to a place like this." Yang asked, wondering about the Battlerealm.

"**I doubt you have much experience in space. This Battlerealm—it shouldn't exist. It CAN'T exist! This is a challenge even for a super-genius such as myself…It's like a pocket universe! A cosmic engine collapsing space and time!" **Iron Man remarks on the mysteries of the Battlerealm.

"Is it even possible to escape from this place?" Sonic wondered.

"**Not sure, but I will figure this place out. Right now, let's focus locating a Keystone. I'm picking up more Adaptoids hanging around an Avengers Tower dimensional area. Let's check it out!" **Iron Man ordered.

"Lead the way!" Sonic said, following Iron Man to the floating Avengers Tower planetoid.

* * *

**Avengers Tower, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-SHIELD Helicarrier**

On the rooftop of an Avengers Tower stage there are some Adaptoids lounging around minding their own business. One of them then senses four hostiles approaching the area and says, **"INTRUDERS DETECTED!" **warning it's fellow Adaptoids for battle.

Sonic and Iron Man drop off the girls above the machines to smash a few of them down first before the boys could join in on the fun. **"Get off my lawn!" **Stark joked, firing repulsor beams at the machines.

"**DESTROY ALL INTRUDERS!" **An Adaptoid said before it was destroyed by Sonic.

"These Adaptoids are different from the ones before. Their powers seem more based off the other contestants!" Sonic noticed as he dodges a Marth Adaptoid's sword strike.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Amy asked, smashing her hammer on a Ness-based Adaptoid.

"**Just use the same strategy as before." **Stark advised to use their "Pair Up" from their last encounter. Stark shifts his hands to form Repulsor Cannons to enhance his beams on some of the "Smash Adaptoids", distracting them for Sonic to attack a few with a Spin Attack then flip-kick them upwards for a following axe kick and a sweeping blast of wind.

Amy hits an Adaptoid in the chest a few times, getting its attention away from Yang's explosive shot punch to the face, blasting it at a few other Adaptoids and knocking them all off the roof.

"You guys are more troublesome than Badniks!" Sonic joked while fighting the Smash Adaptoids.

"**Tell me about it. They insult me more with how bad their tech is." **Stark mocked, firing micro missiles on the remaining Adaptoids for Sonic to Homing Attack them all off the rooftop.

**BGM End**

"We cleaned your rooftop, Mr. Stark." Yang joked.

"**Thanks for doing it for free." **Stark quipped.

"Aw man. I was hoping to get paid in millions." Yang grinned.

"**Hm?" **Suddenly, Stark picks up something from his suit's scanner.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked him.

"**Scans picked up something in the tower's Arc Reactor. I want to see what's in there." **Stark suggested.

"It better be a map." Yang joked as everyone follows Tony to the tower's Reactor room.

* * *

**Avengers Tower Arc Reactor Chamber**

Sonic's team walk down to the lower levels of Avengers Tower to where Iron Man keeps his giant Arc Reactor that provides clean limitless energy throughout the building. **"Everything here looks just the same as the one back home…except for that." **Iron Man and the others look to see a blue crystal ominously floating inside the Arc Reactor.

"Hey! That's a Keystone! It's inside the Arc Reactor!" Sonic noticed the gang has found themselves their own Keystone.

"How are we gonna get it out? Do we break it free?" Yang asked.

"**And blow up the entire building. This may not be my building, but it's still my building." **Stark replied.

"That didn't make much sense." Yang quipped.

"**Don't worry. Remember, I built this thing, different dimension or not. I'll simply command it to filter out the Keystone and we'll be on our way." **Stark said. As Tony starts pressing on the Arc Reactor's controls, he notices a sudden plasma blast about to shoot him. **"What?" **Stark reacted, firing a repulsor beam to cancel out the attack.

**BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Confrontation**

"**Who's there?" **Stark demands the attacker to reveal themselves.

Another person in a high-tech suit of armor lands down from the shadows to confront Stark's team. A second later comes out a penguin-looking person dressed as a king holding a large hammer, a professional racecar driver, and a familiar goddess of light teleports into the arena.

"If it isn't my old pals: Samus, Dedede, and Captain Falcon. Nice to see you've found yourself some company, Palutena." Sonic grinned, greeting his new opponents.

"KING Dedede, you walking blueberry!" Dedede retorted.

"**Step away from the Reactor. We'll take the Keystone." **Samus aims her arm cannon at Iron Man and threatens to shoot.

"**This is still my building if you were paying attention, lady. You and your friends better hightail it outta here before I bring you in for trespassing, but I'll at least forgive Palutena." **Stark quipped and flirted and threatens to shoot a repulsor blast at the bounty hunter.

"Yo Palutena! You do know we need this Keystone to save our world, right? Can't you convince your new friends to back off? You're a goddess! They should listen to you!" Yang asked the light goddess as she wonders why it looks like Palutena wants to fight them despite knowing the consequences of this Contest.

"I can't! Something about this realm is affecting my willpower! Compelling me to fight! Forgive me!" Palutena apologized, sensing something is wrong with the Battlerealm that's practically forcing her to cooperate with the rules of the tournament and fight her friends.

"What does that mean?! Is this the Grandmaster's doing?! Man, this would've been so much easier if you were on our side!" Sonic scowled, starting to hate how corrupted this tournament could be.

"Too late for that now." Palutena said with a slightly depressed face.

"It's okay. Besides, twisted or not, this's still a tournament. There would be no fun if everything was a breeze." Sonic grinned, which was enough to cheer up Palutena.

"Yeah, you're right. So don't hold back against us!" Palutena grinned, spinning her staff and gets ready for a fight.

"Understood, Lady Goddess!" Sonic smiled, posing into fighting position with his team.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Iron Man's Theme**

"**Let's see whose suit has got the better performance. Been meaning to test out my new all-purpose armor on whatever low tech you're wearing since I first saw it back at the Galactorum." **Iron Man taunted Samus while flying around blasting repulsors against the dodgy bounty hunter.

"**It's called the Varia Suit, and it's been more than capable killing the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy." **Samus retorts, firing energy blasts from her arm cannon against the flying avenger.

"**Same here. Difference is, mine can fly." **Stark quipped as he proceeds to tackle Samus to a wall. The bounty hunter retaliates by kicking him back a bit and uses her Screw Attack to send him flying to the ceiling, **"Okay. I can't do that." **He reforms his Repulsor Cannons and barrages Samus with energy shots as a distraction to double kick her in the chest, then strike her with twin blades, though she was able to block those attacks. Samus jumps back and fires a couple homing missiles to chase the golden avenger. **"Really? You're not special with the missiles, y'know?" **Stark quipped, unloading his micro missiles to counter Samus's, causing an explosion from their collision.

"**Impressive. I didn't think anyone could match the Chozo creating high-tech armor." **Samus complimented the armored avenger.

"**Sound like a bunch of bird people. I'm the smartest man on Earth. There's nothing I can't build." **Iron Man said arrogantly. A Proton Cannon materialize onto his shoulder as he fires a huge beam at the galactic hunter. Samus morphs into her Morph Ball mode to duck underneath the attack and roll around, then drops a bomb to launch herself hitting Iron Man's chest. She turns back to normal and grabs him with her Grapple Beam and pins him to the floor to receive a point-blank Charge Shot that blasts him down several floors.

"**It's over." **Samus said, believing she has won.

"**Not yet!" **Iron Man's voice was heard surprising her seconds before she tackled through the roof by his armor's jet-like mode that has his head sticking out in front. **"Must've been cramped turning into a ball like. I told you. My suit can do anything. Even this!" **Stark told her, finishing off Samus with a supercharged Unibeam that blasts her crashing down to the reactor room.

While the fight between armor people were happening, another fight between the hammer warriors was raging on. Amy Rose versus King Dedede. Each of them clashing blows with their favorite hammers that could break down steel doors.

"Ha! You swing that hammer like a girl!" Dedede mocked the pink hedgehog.

"That's because I AM a girl, bird face!" Amy retorts, smacking two hammer swings on the king of Dreamland. Dedede furiously slams his hammer on Amy as she dodged his attack. Thinking of another way to fight her, the king opens his large mouth to inhale her, slowly sucking her in like a vacuum. "What the heck are you trying to do?! Eat me?!" Amy asked, doing everything in her power to run away from his inhaling move but his move is too strong to escape from. Using another approach, Amy gives up running to allow the vacuum to have full effect on her. But just before she enters Dedede's mouth, she viciously smacks him in the face to free herself from his grasp.

"Aaa ha ha! That hurt!" Dedede remarked, a bit teary-eye from being hit in the face like that.

"That's what you get treating a lady as lunch!" Amy quipped.

"Grrr! That does it! Play ball!" Dedede growled, whipping out a spiky Gordo to hit with his hammer. Amy bounces it back and the two hammer-swinging contestants have a small tennis game using the Gordo as the ball. Amy wins by hitting the Gordo hard enough right onto Dedede's head, causing his eyes to cartoonishly pop out.

"Okay! Play time is over!" Dedede uses one other special move. He activates the hidden afterburner in his hammer and uses it to dash quickly at a surprised Amy while charging up a very powerful swing that smashes her through the wall.

"A jet hammer? Alright, I'll admit…That was pretty cool. I should ask Tails to build me one of those." Amy said, holding onto her pained head. As she gets up shaking her head, she spots a familiar American shield popping up outta nowhere lying next to her for her to pick up. "This is Captain America's shield. Where did this come from?" She asked herself, then notices Sonic nearby fighting Palutena. "Sonic! Cap's shield just popped up outta nowhere!" She shouted at him.

"Must be an item! Use it to your advantage!" Sonic advised her while dodging Palutena's energy bullets.

"I've always wanted to try this out." Amy smiled, holding onto Cap's shield like Cap would. Good thing she found it when she did, as Dedede's coming back with another walloping jet hammer swing.

"Ready for seconds?!" Dedede taunted the little rose. Amy holds out the indestructible vibranium shield to block Dedede's charged hammer swing, with the collision blasting out powerful shockwaves that shatters all nearby windows. "Huh? What is that shield made of?" The Dreamland King asked, extremely confused.

"V for vibranium and victory!" Amy smirked, smacking the shield onto Dedede knocking him back. Amy throws her shield then her hammer behind Dedede so the hammer could hit the shield to blast off shockwaves from the kinetic force to stagger Dedede. She grabs back her weapons and delivers a hammering smackdown on Dedede, throwing her shield at his face then knocks it back again with her hammer, uppercutting him across the room before delivering the final blow slamming on his chest.

"I hate fighting people colored pink…" Dedede remarked dizzy and beaten while Amy smirks holding her hammer and shield.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Iron Man**

Nearby, Yang blocks a flaming high-speed kick from the eccentric futuristic racer, Captain Falcon, as he said, "Show me your moves!"

"So are you like a fusion between Captain America and Falcon, hence the name 'Captain Falcon'? I was expecting a more 'red, white, and blue' costume and holding a shield while also having the power to talk to birds, not a racecar outfit." Yang joked around while fighting the Falcon.

"Do not underestimate me, kid. Like Samus, I'm also a professional bounty hunter that have travelled across the galaxy, but I always show up in time to enter the next F-Zero Grand Prix." Falcon said, performing a spinning double hop-kick Yang managed to stepped back from.

"Cool! Never fought a bounty hunter racer before. This should be entertaining." Yang grinned, throwing a punch Falcon steps away from. The bounty hunter racer jumps back in with a knee strike Yang blocks with her vibranium arm before striking her multiple times with aerial roundhouse kicks. The blond huntress parries his next few quick punches before countering with explosive punches from her gauntlets before uppercutting him to the air with an explosive, "Yangoryuken!" that knocks Falcon to the air before following him with a powerful slam punch as they both land on the ground.

"Falcon Kick!" Falcon hits her with another flame kick before swiftly transitioning into a flurry of flame kicks she blocks with her vibranium arm he refers to as, "Falcon Kick Fury!" before the last hit launches her across the room.

"Is shouting out your attack names really necessary?" Yang asked, feeling a bit disoriented from the barrage attack.

"It'd be much easier on you if you stopped using your metal arm to block my attacks." Falcon quipped with a cocky grin, but wonders why she keeps using her metal arm to block so many of his powerful strikes.

"I want to show off I can beat you with one arm." Yang quipped, having a plan in mind that involves her metal arm.

"Really? Hope it could handle THIS?" Captain Falcon winds back up a bit to power up a powerful attack with his fist, surrounding it with flames of falcon. Yang does something similar, focusing the build-up strength of her Semblance all into her vibranium arm, causing it to glow fiery yellow.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon shouted, striking with a flaming punch with the shape of a bird.

"YANG PUNCH!" Yang shouts, colliding her metal flame fist with Falcon's. The resulting collision broke the floor they were standing on which formed a large crater in the process. In the end, it was Captain Falcon that was sent launching back and crashed through a wall.

"How…?" Falcon asked the powerful huntress how she was able to overcome his most powerful attack.

"My arm is made up of vibranium which absorbed all your kinetic attacks. Works _pretty_ well when I focus my Semblance into one built-up strike. Am I smart or what?" Yang smirked from her clever victory using brains and brawns.

"YAAAAAAARGH!" Meanwhile, there's Sonic doing the best he can trying to break Palutena's frontal Reflect Barrier with a barrage of Homing Attacks but comes out short.

"You know that won't work, Sonic!" Palutena smirked, then immediately gets caught off-guard when the hedgehog appears behind her vulnerable back.

"It's called a distraction!" Sonic grinned, smacking the goddess away with a quick Spin Attack.

Palutena recovers and hovers slightly above the ground. "Autoreticle!" She illuminates her staff's orb to fire multiple energy shots at the speeding hedgehog running towards her and dodging her attacks. The hedgehog leaps forward and delivers lightning-fast kicks at Palutena, who blocks most of them with her staff. The goddess managed to summon a cyan beam of light that erupts from the ground to blast the blue blur into a combo of Celestial Fireworks upwards and chases him to the air. "Powers of Lightweight and Super Speed!" Palutena shouts, multiplying her speed to appear as a blur blitzing Sonic from multiple directions, then finishes him off with her Goddess Wings that smashes him through multiple walls of the buildings.

Sonic grins despite the danger he's in, "Hehe. Not bad, Palutena. I might be in a little trouble here. Time to get serious." He charges up a Spin Dash that blasts him out of the room he's in to attack the goddess.

"You think that'll work?" Palutena taunted, getting ready to deflect his Spin Dash. Seconds before it could connect, Sonic disappeared from her sight, leaving her shock and confused. "Huh? Where did he-GAUH!" Suddenly, Sonic reappears, this time delivering his Spin Dash from the back.

"Come on, come on!" Sonic taunts her, continuing to attack her from all sides while she's left helpless and confused.

"Rocket Jump!" Palutena detonates an explosion at her feet to propel herself upwards while also knocking back Sonic in the process when he wasn't expecting that attack. The hedgehog grunts and jumps higher above her to give her a Homing Attack, which she counters with an Angelic Missile, knocking both fighters away in the air.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic kicks out a few wind blasts at Palutena.

"Heavenly Light!" Palutena emits a large light pillar above herself to block the wind blasts.

"Now's my chance!" Sonic somehow saw this as his one opening to finish off the light goddess. He kicks out another wind blast but this time combines it with himself using a Sonic Boost. This new technique, Sonic Wind Boost, was enough to break through Palutena's Heavenly Light and head-butt in the stomach, crashing the goddess down to the floor next to her other defeated allies.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Victory! Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic lands in front of his team with a little victory breakdance smiling, "Let's do that again sometime!"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Colors OST-Yacker's Plea**

"You've gotten stronger, Sonic. It's not everyday anyone could beat a god." Palutena smiles, complimented the hedgehog and his team on their victory.

"For me, it seems I beat one every month." Sonic joked.

"**Right. Now who's gonna pay for the damage to my tower?" **Stark asked after observing Avengers Tower got kinda wrecked during the fight.

"It's not even your tower. Just another one taken from a different dimension." Yang told him.

"**I still built it. Or at least another version of me did," **Stark quipped, **"I'm gonna go get the Keystone. Be back in a second." **While Tony prepares to filter out the blue Keystone from the Arc Reactor, the rest of the gang have a little conversation with the others.

"You all weren't half-bad. Very impressive." Captain Falcon smiled, complimenting his rivals.

"Thanks. Wished we could've enjoyed this more if we weren't worried about our friends." Amy replied.

"**You said you need the Keystones to save your world. Why is that?" **Samus asked Sonic's team.

"The Collector kidnapped the people of our city, and if we lose, we'll never see them again and jerks like Goblin and Eggman will take over the planet." Yang explained.

"**That sounds awful. I wish we could've allowed you to take the stone, but something is compelling us not to give it up without a fight." **Samus said.

"Maybe that shining purple stone those old guys have?" Dedede believed the Iso-Sphere might have something to do with the "Iso-Spell" affecting them to "surrender to the Contest".

"The Iso-Sphere. Has enough power to overcome most gods, but I don't think it has anything to do with this 'spell' cast on us, or at least partially." Palutena stated.

"**It's possible it could be the Battlerealm itself." **Stark chimed in with the Keystone now in his hand.

"Possible. I never known about this place until I was selected for the Contest. This requires further investigation." Palutena replied, wanting to learn more about the Battlerealm and its secrets.

"**Glad we're thinking alike. Wanna have dinner at my place when this is over? Palutena? Samus?" **Stark flirted with the goddess and bounty hunter.

"**No." **Samus stoically denied the billionaire playboy.

"If it's possible to escape this realm." Palutena replied.

"**I like a challenge." **Stark quipped.

"We WILL escape this place! One way or another, we're gonna find out what this Battlerealm is and put a STOP to this Contest!" Sonic declared, resolving his will to learn the secrets of the Battlerealm as well and determined to put an end to the Elders' scheme of using them as pawns.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: The mysteries just keep on piling. An "Iso-Spell" that compels its fighters to fight? What IS the Battlerealm some of you may wonder? Any guesses? Anyone? If none, don't worry. We'll learn more about the dimension the gang are in. But next time, we meet up with Ruby and the remaining friends and how they're surviving the Battlerealm.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who has the better armor overall: Iron Man's (in the case for this story, the Model-Prime Armor from the comics) or Samus Aran's (Varia Suit)?**


	6. Battle 5: Home-Run Smash

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Sonic, Yang, what have you guys been doing? Fighting Adaptoids with Tony and Amy, huh? I see you also got a Keystone from Palutena's squad. Nice! Now we need to find the rest, and hopefully run into Ruby and our other friends somewhere in this cosmic playground.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 5: Home-Run Smash_

**Battlerealm**

**BGM-BlazBlue Continuum Shift 2 OST-Premonition**

"So, um…What do we do now?" Ruby asked her two-tailed fox friend, Tails, walking next to her. Like the other contestants participated in the Contest of Smashers, both Ruby and Tails were randomly transported somewhere in the Battlerealm with no idea where they should go.

"I don't know. The Elders said we need the Keystones to win this tournament. I tried contacting the others, but something about this place is making it harder to reach them. Hope they're okay." Tails replied, worried for his lost friends scattered across this battle dimension.

"I'm sure they're fine. Who knows? Maybe one of them will jump out of the sky." Ruby said optimistically, believing her friends are alright.

Suddenly, a loud monstrous roar was heard from the sky, "RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In unison with the roar is the scream of a scared teenage girl, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh?" Both Ruby and Tails said looking to the sky to see where those screams are coming from.

Seconds later, a familiar big green muscular man lands next to the two while holding a disorientated girl in a pale blue dress with her hair stressed out and looking pale to the face.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said they would jump outta the sky." Tails casually joked to Ruby's earlier comment.

"Found the pipsqueaks." Hulk said, dropping the stressed-out Weiss to the ground.

"Weiss! Hulk! You guys are okay!" Ruby happily said, glad to be reunited with some of her friends.

"Define okay, because I was being carried around like luggage while repeatedly jumping 15000 feet in the air!" Weiss angrily remarked from her little "joyride" with Hulk. Ruby gives her a comforting hug which was just enough to make the heiress smile, happy to be reunited with some good friends.

"I take it the others aren't with you?" Tails asked the green goliath.

"Nope. You're the first ones we found." Hulk replied as it's just the four of them now.

"What kind of Contest is this? First we got kidnapped, then get teleported to the middle of nowhere? This is all-kinds of terrible! Can't we just go home and forget any of this ever happened?" Weiss complained.

"We can't go home unless we win this tournament. What should we do?" Ruby asked for a plan of action.

"You're the leader, Ruby. Try to act like one." Weiss reminded her.

"I guess we could simply scour every nook and cranny of this dimension until we find something." Tails proposed.

"What? Tails, you can't be serious?" Ruby asked, thinking that's a pretty bad plan.

"I don't have any other option." Tails replied.

Ruby groans, "Well this is supposed to be a tournament, they could've at least gave us hints to start looking…or a map."

"We're dealing with the Collector and the Grandmaster. Those two NEVER make things easy for us 'puny mortals'." Hulk said.

"I hate space gods. Alright. How about we start checking out the closest area that looks interesting…like that baseball stadium?" Ruby points to a baseball-looking stadium dimensional area near them.

"A good start as any." Tails said, agreeing with Ruby's plan.

"Now then, shall we be off?" Weiss asked her leader.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

"Alright, Miss Leader of Team RWBY, we're counting on you." Weiss said, putting her trust to the rose huntress.

"Thanks. Hulk, take us to that stadium!" Ruby ordered the green avenger.

"Okay." Hulk replied and gets ready to pick up the kids.

"Wait?! NO! I don't want to do this again-!" Weiss complained riding the Hulk again but it is too late. Hulk already holds them under his arms and begins his mighty high leaps across the Battlerealm towards the baseball stadium, all while Weiss screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**BGM End**

* * *

**Home-Run Stadium, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Synopsis**

Ruby's team land in a huge grass stadium, where the entire audience is made up of Adaptoids that are simply programed to cheer for any and all contestants that arrive to the stadium.

"Whooooa. This stadium's huge!" Ruby commented in awe of the stadium.

"I wonder why a baseball stadium is here?" Tails wondered.

Across from the heroes are four other contestants from the Grandmaster's team approaching them: a familiar female blue-haired swordsman, a dark angel with an attitude, a kid turtle riding a clown car, and a giant monkey wearing a red tie with its initials on it.

"My friends, welcome!"

Ruby's team turn to the girl who called them out to see it is Lucina and her squad of fighters that approaches them. "Hey, it's Lucina and Pittoo!" Ruby smiled, glad to meet some old friends even though they are on different sides.

"Would you PLEASE stop calling me that?!" Dark Pit retorted, always annoyed when people call him by his disgusting nickname.

"Who's the turtle kid in the clown car?" Weiss asked the princess regarding the kid turtle.

"I'm no kid! I'm Bowser Jr.! I'm gonna call daddy on you for making fun of me!" Bowser Jr. retorted, complaining like the kid he is.

"Like I said, a kid." Weiss mocked and glared, annoying the heir to the Koopa Kingdom.

"And who's the monkey?" Hulk asked while looking at the gorilla fighter.

"His name is Donkey Kong. He doesn't talk but he is very strong." Lucina explained as Donkey Kong speaks in gorilla grunts while happily pounding his chest like any gorilla.

"Awesome. Why are you guys here?" Ruby asked the exalt princess.

"We gathered clues there was a Keystone hidden here. According to what we heard from the Collector, two teams must compete against each other in a "home-run contest' to win the Keystone." Lucina answered.

'_That is correct!' _The Collector's voice was suddenly heard speaking to the two teams.

"Collector!" Ruby remarked in surprise.

'_To win the Home-Run Contest, members of each team must knock a Sandbag as far as possible with a Home-Run Bat within a span of 10 seconds, gaining enough collective total points for that team to win the game.' _Collector explained the rules of this Home-Run Contest. He uses his power to rise up a single small platform at the leftist side of the stadium with a Sandbag with eyes and a bat to use to hit the Sandbag.

"I KNOW your world is in danger and I want to help you win, but a mysterious power forces me to bide to the rules of the Contest. Forgive me." Lucina apologized for being "entranced" by the Iso-Spell compelling her to help the Grandmaster's team.

"Ah, it's alright. Let's just have fun, shall we?" Ruby smiled to cheer up the time-traveling princess.

"Now you're starting to sound like Sonic, but I'll accept the challenge since it's not a death match." Weiss said, with her, Tails, and Hulk accepting the Home-Run challenge.

Lucina smiles, "My friends, you are too kind."

"Let's just get this over with. Hope you chumps are ready to lose." Pittoo taunted Ruby's team.

"We should be asking you that. Let's win this, team!" Ruby grinned, pumped-up for an exciting match of hitting a sandbag across the stadium.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes OST-Spider-Man's Theme**

Come on, come call to an all-exciting event happening here in the Home-Run Stadium. It's Ruby's team versus Lucina's team to find out who can knock the Sandbag the farthest. Each contestants wears a Smash Bros-themed cap as the two teams approach the platform. First up to bat is Lucina of the Grandmaster, holding a baseball bat as she walks up behind the Sandbag.

"Let me see if I can achieve what they call a 'homerun'." Lucina said. The timer starts counting down from 10 seconds until Lucina's turn is over. "HAH!" With a mighty swing from her bat, Lucina hits the sandbag as far as she could muster, landing at the exact position of 1043 feet. "Nice!" She smiled as the crowd cheers.

Next up is Ruby of the Collector, walking up to a new sandbag that teleported at the exact moment she jumped onto the platform. "Hey batta, batta, batta, hey batta, batta, batta, SWING!" Ruby swung a strong right at the sandbag across the field, landing at a position of 1045 feet. "Yeah-ha! Woohoo!" Ruby hopped in joy for landing the highest score so far.

The next two to bat the sandbag were Dark Pit and Weiss. Dark Pit stood silent as he swung his bat with enough force to overpass the girls' scores, landing his sandbag at 1165 feet. Weiss decided to be a little creative with her turn by summoning an Arma Gigas to hold the bat to swing, with her ice summon hitting the sandbag and causing it to land 1476 feet, embarrassing and angering Pittoo for scoring a higher score than him.

Right after them were Bowser Jr and Tails. Junior does a scheming chuckles as he whips out two bats from his clown car to hit the sandbag double-time, landing it a bit farther than Weiss's at 1484 feet. Though armed with one bat and not as physically strong as the others, Tails makes it up for being the smartest out of the two teams. He eyes the field to apply some impressive physics into his next swing. The fox hits the sandbag at the right angle to send it flying so it could bounce off the others' sandbags perfectly and land a bit farther than Bowser Jr's, landing at 1497 feet, leaving Junior in distraught.

So far, Ruby's team takes the lead with total feet of 4005, while Lucina's team are at 3692 feet. It's time for the heavyweight champions to enter the platform to settle which team will take home the Keystone. Donkey Kong's up first before Hulk. The prime primate spins his bat as fast as he could muster to charge up his swing. Packed with the force of King Kong, Donkey Kong slams his bat at the sandbag, blasting it so far across the field it amazes the crowd. In the end, the sandbag lands at 5154 feet, giving his team the total of 8846 feet.

"They have a total of 8846 feet!" Tails remarked in surprise of their total score.

"Yeah! We're in the lead!" Bowser Jr. happily said, hopping up from his clown car.

"Not bad, Donkey Kong." Pittoo grinned, believing victory is in their bag.

"IT'S UP TO YOU, HULK! SHOW 'EM THE STRENGTH OF THE STRONGEST AVENGER!" Ruby shouted in encouragement for her gamma teammate.

Hulk looks to see Donkey Kong beating his chest with a cocky smile taunting him. Hulk scoffs, "Like some monkey boy's gonna beat me in strength. Let me show you how it's done." The gamma goliath stands behind a sandbag and reels his bat behind to get ready to smash it. "HULK BAT SANDBAG! RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hulk roars, smashing his strength into the bat and into the sandbag, exploding it outta the stadium with a smashing home-run.

Donkey Kong's jaw gapes in shock to see the Hulk hit a homerun. "HOMERUN! WE WON!" Weiss exclaimed in joy, celebrating with Ruby and Tails since they won the Home-Run Contest.

"Well, that was fun." Lucina said, smiling despite the fact her team lost the match.

"If you had a Hulk." Pittoo crossed his arms stoically from their loss.

"We won! Now where's the Keystone?" Ruby asked for their prize.

'_Only if you win another game.' _The Grandmaster's voice was then heard in their heads.

"Huh? Grandmaster? Wait, what do you mean win another game? We won the Home-Run Contest." Ruby replied to the cosmic gamer.

'_One game out of two. The next match will be your standard fighting brawl. Whoever wins this next one will be the ultimate victory to receive the Keystone.' _Grandmaster said.

"No fair! That makes no sense! No one mentioned that!" Weiss retorted, figuring the Grandmaster is bending the rules to his favor.

'_I did. Just now. Shall we move on to the next game?' _Grandmaster asked, and though they can't see it, he is smiling deviously. With little choice, the two teams accept the new terms and get teleported to another arena to have their match.

**BGM End**

* * *

**3D Land, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for 3ds OST-** **Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme**

Both teams got transported to the stage of 3D Land outside its castle area. "A castle?" Tails questioned.

"We're outside Mama Peach's castle! Ooooh, I hate this place!" Bowser Jr. complained.

"Wait-what?" Tails reacted, confused when he heard Princess Peach is Junior's 'mother', which is most definitely not true.

'_Attention, champions, for the rules of this next match,' _Grandmaster spoke,_ 'I'm calling this one, "Protect and Smash". It's simple really. A random member of each team will be powered up with an ISO-Aura, which doubles their strength. The objective is to knock out the fighter with the ISO-Aura, so protect them with your life.'_

"Doesn't sound too different from what we do at Beacon." Ruby remarked.

Randomly, or so they think, one member of each time gets powered up with a purple ISO8-powered Aura, granting them increased strength and making them a target for this match. The fighters granted this power-up are Tails from Ruby's team and Donkey Kong from Lucina's team.

"Huh?! I get the Iso-Aura?!" Tails remarked in quite a surprise.

"So does Donkey Kong," Hulk noticed the prime primate also gets a power boost, "The strongest member of their team gets an unneeded power-up while our weakest member gets one. No offense, Tails. Why do I get the feeling this wasn't so random and was more deliberate?" Hulk asked, believing the Grandmaster personally chose who gets the ISO-power up.

"Something smells rotten and it's not coming from the Hulk." Weiss noticed the Grandmaster's ploy while also making Hulk a little mad with her little joke.

"This doesn't change the fact we need to win. Be careful gang." Ruby said with a determined face, with her and Weiss taking out their respective weapons for combat.

'_Who will come out on top? FIGHT!' _Grandmaster shouted, announcing the fight to begin.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Hulk's Theme**

"Me and Weiss will go out front! Hulk, cover Tails and SMASH anyone that gets close!" Ruby ordered her teammates.

"Sure!" Hulk responded, agreeing to the plan.

Team RW dashes off against Lucina's team. The princess swordsman and Dark Pit take out their blades and dashes forward to clash with the huntresses' in an intense brawl. Meanwhile, the powered-up Donkey Kong and Bowser Jr. jump over the clash to engage Hulk and the powered-up Tails in combat. "RAAAH!" Hulk roars as he grabs his foes' punches before they could attack Tails. The green goliath smacks Junior away like he was nothing only to get punched in the face by DK pushing him back a bit. DK makes some gorilla noises while hopping and clapping his hand to taunt the incredible avenger. "Don't get too cocky, monkey man, just because you got a little power-up! I'm still stronger! HULK WILL PROVE HE IS THE STRONGEST SMASHER!" He loudly declared.

DK dashes forward launching a roll attack at Hulk then follows up with a flurry of hard-hitting punches Hulk manages to block. The incredible goliath breaks his combo with a loud roar and grabs his head, swinging the ape around before slamming him down. "YOU WEAK! GAMMA QUAKE!" Hulk was going to pound his fists over the shocked DK before he leaped away and instead creates a hail of boulders crashing down the running gorilla. The intelligent ape punches some of the rocks and uses two to throw at Hulk, making him angry. The green machine launches to the air and tries to stomp on DK but missed. DK throws a punch Hulk blocks, who then tries to punch DK but missed as well. The two power bruisers collide punches multiple times, getting a few good hits in-between before stalemating holding their hands in an intense clash.

As the power brawlers go at it, Tails is busy dodging the laughing Bowser Jr.'s cannonballs from his clown car, "My rides got all the latest perks, including these awesome cannonballs!"

"And I thought the Egg Mobile was lame." Tails joked, grabbing a cannonball with his namesakes and throws them back at Junior, leaving him open for a counterattack. "I got powered up too, y'know. Should've thought this through." Tails mocked, hitting Junior with a spin attack. But while Tails wasn't looking, a small Mechakoopa was dropped from the clown car and exploded behind Tails, knocking him away a bit. Tails managed to recover in time when he noticed Junior dashing towards him in his transformable go-kart and is forced to the skies to escape.

"Can't escape from me!" Junior taunted, throwing numerous hammers at the flying fox. Tails fired one energy shot from his equippable Arm Blaster to disorient Junior off the path for a bit. Irritated, Junior jumps to the air with his clown car to personally swing his hammer on the fox. He missed, so he decided to eject himself from his clown. Tails was initially confused until he noticed the car counted down and exploded with high power that knocked him flying through the air over Hulk.

"Hold on!" Hulk jumps high to grab his fox friend.

"Throw me back!" Tails instructed.

"Got it! GAMMA FOX THROW!" Hulk throws the curled-up Tails down like a burning meteor onto both DK and Junior, packing enough force to form a crater in the process that scattered their opponents.

Meanwhile with Team RW, they're doing a good job holding their own against the combined might of Lucina and Dark Pit. Ruby speeds up clashing her scythe against Lucina, who's impressively managing to hold up against the speedster with her holy blade alone. At the right moment, the princess does a dolphin slash that knocks Ruby back. Lucina gives out a battle cry as she dashes forward for another attack, but Ruby has other ideas. "Switch!" Ruby called out. Suddenly, a glyph underneath jumped Ruby into the air away from Lucina's next strike. Initially confused, Lucina quickly saw Weiss dashing forward to fight her this time. Ruby uses the recoil from her gun-scythe to chase Dark Pit, who's been busy flying around the air shooting his arrows at his grounded opponents. They clash for a bit, and while Ruby briefly gave him a hard time, Pittoo overpowered her with his brutal method of fighting that included his Electroshock Arm in the mix, swooping over and kicking Ruby in the stomach and knock her back down to the ground.

"You don't go easy on people." Ruby remarked as Pittoo lands down watching her shaking her head.

"No. I never go easy on anybody, that includes you." Pittoo stated.

"You sure have a way with woman." Ruby joked before continuing her fight against the dark angel.

"Impressive as always, Weiss." Lucina compliments her opponent while they clash incredible, stunning clash of blade arts.

"You too, Lucina, but we both know gratitude won't win this fight." Weiss replied.

"Indeed." Lucina smirks, dash stabbing through a piece of the dodging Weiss's hair and nips off a few strands. Weiss creates a large ice slide around the princess over her head to ride along it. She jumps off the slide while forming a large ice sword to strike down on the time-traveler. Lucina flipped away from the attack to bounce off the terrain towards the heiress in a blur, getting close enough to bombard her with a combination of sword swings Weiss's Aura can't take much of it. The timely arrival of Ruby's Semblance tackle was enough to save Weiss from Lucina's blade slashes, almost making this a two-on-one if Lucina didn't have another plan.

"Pittoo, a lift!" Lucina shouts, calling Dark Pit to grab her hand and fly themselves somewhere else.

"Where're they headed?" Ruby asked her partner, who quickly understands what Lucina's game.

"Tails! Where's he and Hulk?!" Weiss looked around for her other teammates but they're not around for some reason.

"Over there!" Ruby points to their teammates fighting on a moving platform closing in on a valley area, which is where Lucina and Pittoo are headed. "Let's catch up!" Ruby said to her partner before they speed off to catch up with the others.

"NO ONE BEATS HULK AND TAILS!" Hulk roared as he continues his double battle with Tails against Donkey Kong and Bowser Jr. on the moving platform above the water area. The battle was somewhat evenly matched with Hulk and Tails having the slight upper hand. It wasn't until Pittoo and Lucina arrived to complicate things for them.

"Forgive me, my friends, but we must defeat you!" Lucina points her blade at her rivals.

"Just try not to be too brutal about it!" Tails quipped.

"I won't promise that." Pittoo quipped.

Luckily, Ruby and Weiss also showed up to assist their teammates, making this a full four-on-four brawl. "FIRE!" Ruby commanded any of her teammates that can shoot to shoot. Pittoo blocks their shots with his Guardian Orbitars while his teammates block or deflect as they get closer to their opponents. "Weiss, Gamma Rush!" Ruby told her partner to perform.

"And that _is_?" Weiss asked, having no clue what this move is all about excepting guessing it involves her and Hulk.

"Speed up Hulk!" Ruby clarified.

"Now THAT'S terrifying!" Weiss remarked on an extremely fast and strong Hulk would devastate anything without trouble. Still she does it anyway, using her "Time Dilation" glyph to speed up Hulk and his brutal attacks.

"HULK IS NOW THE STRONGEST AND FASTEST! WATCH HULK SMASH YOU IN A BLINK OF AN EYE!" Hulk roared, using his newfound speed to deliver powerful blows that not even the powered-up Donkey Kong has no defense against at all. And as the platform travels down a warp pipe back to the beginning of the stage, Hulk defeats the entirety of Lucina's squad with a single thunderclap, knocking them out and demolishing DK's Aura, which officially gives Ruby's team victory.

**BGM End**

**BGM-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle OST-Victory Theme**

"Now we REALLY won and it's all thanks to the Hulk! You were incredible!" Ruby cheered joyfully for her incredible friend.

"Always am. No one is stronger than Hulk! NO ONE! Especially not some stupid monkey man!" Hulk insulted the defeated Donkey Kong.

**BGM End**

**BGM-One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 OST-Our Story**

Because of their victory, Ruby's team was granted the yellow Keystone that appeared above Ruby's hand from the air. "Got a Keystone! That makes two for our team, unless the others found some more!" Ruby smiled.

"Congratulations on your victory, my friends." Lucina smiled on their success despite her loss against them.

"Thanks. We had a blast. You guys had fun too, right?" Ruby asked the opposing team.

Donkey Kong gave a smiling thumbs up while Pittoo just goes, "Hmph!" with his arms crossed.

Bowser Jr. just goes the typical childish, "We should've won…"

"I suppose we did, despite the circumstances." Lucina answered for her team, still a bit wishing she wasn't "compelled" to fight her friends knowing the consequences if they lose the Contest.

"We'll try to sort things out about this Battlerealm once we could find a way to contact the others. I'm positive Iron Man and Spider-Man are already thinking up ways to fix the signal jamming our communications." Tails said.

"In the meantime, I suppose we should look for more Keystones if we want to get out of this crazy place." Weiss said.

"I'll do the same too. One way or another, I want to help escape from this realm. It's a prison." Lucina said, determined to challenge fate once again to find a way to escape the Battlerealm.

"No prison has ever been able to hold me. We'll get outta here, then we'll go smash those old dudes together." Hulk remarked, assuring Lucina they will break free and stop the Elders for using them for their games.

Donkey Kong pounds his chest while grunting repeatedly, seemingly agreeing with his gamma rival wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. "Then I wish you the best of luck, my friends." Lucina kindly nodded, wishing her friends the best.

"Same here. Good luck." Ruby waved goodbye to Lucina and her squad as both teams go their separate ways to collect more Keystones and learn more about the Battlerealm.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Donkey Kong versus Hulk. I think we can all agree that unless DK gains godlike powers, he doesn't stand a chance against the Hulk. Most people in this Contest don't, because Hulk is the strongest one there is. Next chapter, it's time for the Green Goblin and his villainous cohorts to get some attention and what they have plan for the Contest. Plus, hints of a returning villain from the Marvel Universe you might not expect. It's not Dr. Doom or someone like that. A very forgotten, but REALLY powerful villain will return. Who could it be? Place your bets.**

**Question of the Chapter: Super Smash Bros. or Marvel vs. Capcom? Which fighting franchise do you prefer and why?**

**DB-20: I made an Avengers: Endgame reference? Where? If I did, it was probably unintentional. **


	7. Battle 6: Deadly Alliance

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Sounded like Ruby's gang had some fun at the stadium against Lucina's team. Though the Grandmaster was trying to be sneaky, it seemed everything turned out okay and Ruby got a Keystone. Just four more left out in the open. Makes me wonder Goblin and Eggman been up to lately.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 6: Deadly Alliance_

**Battlerealm**

**BGM-Sonic Battle OST-Dr. Eggman**

"_**Pathetic creatures! Away with you!" **_Green Goblin blasted a few Adaptoids that ambushed him into smithereens after he got transported somewhere in the Battlerealm. The goblin madman punches and crushes and burns all Adaptoids that believe they could challenge his might when they are clearly outmatched. Goblin punches a fiery fist melting through an Adaptoid's chest then rips it to two while laughing madly, _**"Such worthless piles of garbage. It doesn't matter what power you copied, I will ALWAYS reign supreme!"**_

Goblin turns around to his begrudging associate/teammate in this twisted tournament, Neopolitan, is also just done clearing up her side of Adaptoids using just her umbrella. _**"It's about time you finished up, Neo. Come. We must find my associates. There isn't much time to waste." **_Goblin ordered her. Neo replies with a silent, cold, serious glare at the madman, for obvious reasons regarding their past relationship when Goblin tried to take over Remnant, _**"DON'T give me that look. You're alive again, aren't you? If you want to stay that way, you will follow me! Otherwise, FORGET seeing your idiotic boss, Torchwick, ever again!" **_He laughs, scaring Neo for a bit before silently raging, but gives up and relent to his orders. _**"That's a good girl. Now come and let us make haste." **_Osborn grinned maliciously, walking ahead of Neo to search for his new friends.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Knowhere, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Mega Man Star Force 3 OST-Dealer Hideout**

Goblin and Neo traveled to the Knowhere dimensional area, the severed head of an ancient Celestial that serves as a mining colony and a trading outpost for various alien races, but right now simply acts as another empty arena. While Neo admires walking inside the dead head of a space god, Goblin hears some fighting close by and recognizes the grunts of two of the fighters. _**"There they are." **_He smiled. Goblin walks over to an edge to see the two villains he's been searching for, the King of the Koopas, Bowser and the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, both fighting off a swarm of Adaptoids that ambushed them. Goblin grins as he fires up some fireballs and throws them at some of the Adaptoids, allowing the evil kings to easily finish off the rest before they turn around to meet Goblin and Neo.

"Goblin!" Bowser noticed the grinning Goblin.

"_**Greetings, gentlemen, I am so glad I found you." **_Goblin grinned.

"What do you want?!" Bowser demanded.

"_**Don't tell me you've forgotten? We were in the middle of an important business meeting before we got separated for the tournament." **_Goblin replied, continuing to smile as he and Neo drop down to personally greet their new allies.

"Oh yeah. Kinda did forget. What were we talking about?" Bowser asked the goblin king.

"_**A plan to win the Contest, and it'll require the three of us, plus Eggman." **_Goblin answered.

"I don't mind a team-up to win this stupid Contest, but I ain't doing it with Ganondorf here! When you aren't looking, this guy will pull out a gun and shot you into a trophy!" Bowser growled, referencing a certain event recently when worlds were going "taboo" that led to Ganondorf betraying Bowser for his own selfish goals.

"_**The past is the past. For my plan to work, we must work together. Anyone that misbehaves will permanently be dealt with by my hand." **_Goblin threatened menacingly, glaring his flaming eyes at anyone that even thinks of betrayal.

"Humph! I'm not so easy to be dealt with." Ganondorf scoffed with his arms crossed, having nothing to fear thanks to his near-immortality granted possessing the Triforce of Power.

"_**We have that in common, and I don't need a magic triangle to accomplish that," **_Goblin quipped with a grin that he too is immortal,_** "Anything magic could do, science could do better. Just a few doses from my OZ Formula mixed with ISO-8. The Iso-Oz Formula. You wouldn't believe the power it has granted me. Even in this dimension, my power continues to evolve in ways you couldn't imagine. But, it alone won't be enough to vanquish our enemies."**_

"What is this 'Iso-8' you keep spouting?" Bowser asked, blissfully unaware the properties of this dangerous substance.

"_**A cosmic substance from my dimension that interacts with our powers in mysterious ways and will be the key to our victory. But enough talk. Where is Dr. Eggman? We cannot work without him." **_Goblin asked the whereabouts of his villainous partner for this adventure.

"**Looking for me?"**

The villains turn around to see another Adaptoid approaching them, but something about this one seems different. It's colored red and gold, but more importantly, it has the Eggman Empire symbol for its face and the voice it's speaking sounds like the doctor himself.

"Did Eggman get teleported inside that robot?" Bowser asked idiotically.

"**No, you fool! I reprogrammed one of the Adaptoids to come and find you! I'm speaking wirelessly from my current base!" **Eggman spoke through the "Egg Adaptoid".

"_**Quite impressive, doctor. Where are you hiding at the moment?" **_Goblin grinned.

"**At an Oscorp Laboratory facility. My Egg Adaptoid will lead you there." **Eggman replied.

"_**Mwhahaha, perfect! We'll meet you there really soon." **_Goblin laughed.

"Halt, villains! You four aren't going anywhere!" A fierce female voice stopped the villains from going anywhere until she made her appearance. Landing across them was the one that called them out, Corrin, a Hoshidan princess raised in the kingdom of Nohr, and she's not alone. With her is also the water-frog Pokemon, Greninja, a surviving Sheikah ninja, Sheik, who is also an alternate dimension Princess Zelda in disguise, and for whatever reason, a female Wii Fit Trainer.

"More of the Collector's pawns!" Ganondorf recognized their opponents are from the Collector's team.

"_**Move, peons! We don't have time for trash like you, unless you're eager to get burned!" **_Goblin threatened Corrin and her group.

"Never! Not until you surrender your Keystone or suffer the consequences!" Corrin retorted, holding her legendary katana, Omega Yato, prepared for battle against Goblin's team.

"**Osborn! You must protect my Adaptoid from those bothersome heroes or I won't be able to lead you to my base!" **Eggman instructed Goblin to protect the Egg Adaptoid from the heroes.

"_**Just stay back, doctor, and enjoy the show. All worlds have such fools who call themselves 'heroes'. I will eliminate them all!" **_Goblin declared, turning up his heat for a burning fight.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Theme of Dormammu**

"_**Fear me, miserable worms, who wants to die first by the hands of the great Goblin King!? Let's start with you, little girl! I chose you as my first victim!" **_Goblin points at Corrin, who prepares herself for his wrath. Goblin charges his right fist with fire and pounds the ground forming multiple fire pillars to force his opponents to scatter and run. He lunges to strike Corrin but was caught surprised when she turned into a water dragon to counter his attack, slamming the ground that erupts a surge of water to blast the fiery goblin. Corrin follows up with multiple slashes until Goblin had enough and fiery punches her through an abandoned market shop.

"_**Interesting. You're not completely human. I look forward to dissecting you, after I have defeated you!" **_Goblin grinned to the half-human, half-dragon princess.

"I am a princess, not some lab rat!" Corrin retorted, striking her blade on his blocking arm.

"_**Does it matter, considering you'll be DEAD?" **_Goblin countered, blasting flames that knocks Corrin back. She transforms her left hand into a dragon mouth to fire balls of water. Goblin simply retorts with a beam of fire from his mouth, blasting through the water balls and forcing Corrin to cut through the flames with her blade. She then breaks free from his flames to hop through the air while morphing her arm into a spear to strike diagonally down at Goblin. He managed to avoid her move before it could connect and grab her arm spear to slam her repeatedly on the ground with his demonic strength while laughing like a madman, _**"MWAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Goblin is holding his own against Corrin for now. The same could possibly be said for Bowser and his watery opponent, Greninja. The koopa king locks his fire breath against the ninja frog's Hydro Pump with neither fighter gaining an advantage. "No stupid ninja frog could EVER beat the king of the Koopas!"Bowser said arrogantly. Amidst the clash, Greninja silently prepares his moving shadow behind Bowser and teleports there while the koopa king thinks he roasted the ninja when instead he dropkicks his back. Greninja jumps high into the air throwing rapid-fire water shurikens at Bowser. The koopa king hides in his spikey shell to protect himself, and when the coast was clear, he jumps high to with a smile to grab the shocked ninja to belly slam him as they crash onto the ground. Bowser chuckles believing he crushed Greninja behind his belly, but as he gets up, his faces immediately turn shock to see he somehow only slammed a log. Greninja substituted himself with the log to catch Bowser off-guard for a flying counterattack kick when he reappears from smoke.

Bowser hisses angrily at Greninja, "I will NOT get beaten by a frog!"

With Ganondorf, his opponent is a little tricky, as expected from the ninja master, Sheik. She throws a grenade at the Gerudo, who easily deflects it with one swing from his hand to explode elsewhere and fire a dark energy bolt at Sheik, who dodges his attack with a simple vanish trick and now hides somewhere in the shadows. "You can't hide from me, Sheik, or should I refer you as Zelda? It's quite interesting to face an alternate dimensional version of the princess in her ninja disguise while another Zelda is forced to work on my team. Can't imagine how much it _pains _the both of you?" Ganondorf taunted with a grin.

From the shadows, Sheik throws needles at her demon opponent, who blocks her pitiful attacks with the palm of his dark powered-infused hand, but this gave her the chance to attack him from the opposite side while he wasn't looking, flip-jump kicking off his back before throwing more needles and a few grenades to somewhat hurt the demon king. Ganondorf leaps upwards to grab Sheik and discharge electricity on her before throwing her through a building.

Neo is probably the only one having an easy time with her opponent, but it's probably not a big deal when your opponent is the Wii Fit Trainer. "Come on, now, stretch those shoulders!" Wii Fit Trainer outstretched her arm to attack Neo's blocking umbrella. The silent enforcer raises an eyebrow since she wasn't expecting her first real opponent in this Contest to be a weird fitness trainer and was hoping to fight someone more "fierce". Neo doesn't even need to use her illusionary Semblance to overpower Wii Fit Trainer, just incredibly fast strikes from her sheathed umbrella and a simple leg sweep that launches Trainer to the air before finishing her off with a dropkick, that's it.

"_**YAAAAAAARGH! I will dispose of you! No dragon could ever overcome a goblin!" **_Goblin roared, throwing brutal flaming punches that Corrin could barely withstand even though she's block them with her sword. She temporarily transforms into her dragon form to break free from his vicious onslaught to slash him up a bit before stabbing him in the chest. Corrin smirks thinking she won only to be surprised Goblin is still alive because of his immortality. Ragingly annoyed, Goblin brutally slams her head to eat concrete and charges up a mouth blast. _**"BURN!" **_He said before roasting her. Luckily, Corrin's head turned all dragon to counter with a point-blank water blast, causing an explosion of smoke from their collision and knocking the two away from each other. Goblin snarls while trying to think of a new strategy. That strategy came from an exposed electric cable sitting not far from the goblin, giving him a creepy smile on his face.

"I'll settle this here, demon!" Corrin runs up to deliver the finishing blow with her sword.

"_**I'm not just some demon…" **_Goblin quickly grabs the electric cable to intercept Corrin and electrify her, causing her to scream in pain while he says, _**"I am the GREEN GOBLIN! You will bow before your king!" **_Goblin throws a mighty flame punch that blows Corrin through the colony of Knowhere, smashing onto Greninja while he was fighting Bowser, and towards Sheik during her battle with Ganondorf. The ninja saw her teammates come flying towards her so she tried to escape, but Ganondorf laughs as he ain't having any of that and grabs her by the neck, throwing her to intercept the other two and knock all three of them to the ground, weak but still conscious, for the next few seconds.

"Here comes the Bowser Bomb!" Bowser laughed in the air and does a ground pound on top of the three, defeating Corrin's team as a whole.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Battle OST-Battle Results**

"_**Ahahahaha! Did you really think you had a chance?! No one can match my power! Hahahaha!" **_Goblin cackled.

"Not too shabby, Goblin. Your 'Iso-Oz Formula' has proven it has potential." Ganondorf complimented the goblin, showing some respect for him.

"_**Hah! You haven't seen nothing yet. I can still evolve into greater power. But that's for another day. Eggman! Are you still alive?" **_Goblin called out to the Egg Adaptoid, walking out of its hiding spot.

"**If you're referring to my Egg Adaptoid still functional, then yes." **Eggman replied.

"_**Good. Now hurry and lead us to your base and have everything prepared." **_Goblin ordered.

"What about these chumps? We're just gonna leave them alive?" Bowser referred to Corrin's unconscious team.

"_**They are not important to us. We need all the contestants fighting each other while not batting an eye on our plan. C'mon! We've wasted enough time already! Let's move out!" **_Goblin ordered, leading his team to follow the Egg Adaptoid to Eggman's current base in the Battlerealm.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Oscorp Lab, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Breath of Fire III OST-Dragon Slayer**

"_**Home sweet home but not home. How I've missed this place." **_Goblin smiled as his team enters an Oscorp Lab that was brought into the Battlerealm and now acting as their base of operations, totally upgraded thanks to Eggman tech. Speaking of Eggman, the mad scientist was typing on a computer when he noticed his allies have finally arrived.

"Ah. You're all here. It's about time." Eggman grinned.

"_**Had a little delay. Love the upgrades to my lab, doctor. It'll make things SO much easier." **_Goblin smiled creepily.

"Alright, start talking! What the heck is going on that we all need to be here?!" Bowser asked, having grown impatient and annoyed to all this secrecy coming from the Goblin and Doctor. Neo looks around the lab for a bit until something caught her eyes in amazement. "Hmm? Saw something?" Bowser asked the silent enforcer. She points to a weird broken black orb with green lines of magical symbols running around it, floating inside a liquid tube. "What the heck is that thing?" Bowser asked, confused but a bit intrigued like Ganondorf on the story of the "black orb".

"_**Ah. Glad you caught that. Eggman. We can have a private talk here, yes?" **_Goblin grinned.

"I've cloaked our signals before you entered. We're completely invisible to the Elders and the Hands, for a brief moment, so I recommend we make this quick before arousing suspicion." Eggman answered.

"I take it this 'plan' of yours doesn't want the Elders to intervene." Ganondorf guessed correctly.

"_**Of course. Not until we overthrow them." **_Goblin admitted, shocking the other three villains that he and Eggman plan to overthrow the Elders and the Hands.

"What?! How?! I don't know much about those guys, but they seem unbeatable!" Bowser retorted.

"_**For now, yes. But once Abyss is revived, they won't stand a chance." **_Goblin proclaimed.

"Abyss?" Ganondorf questioned who this "Abyss" character is and why their name alone sounds powerful.

"That is the creature's body right there, weak and broken! Almost useless!" Eggman pointed to the "core" of Abyss before explaining the story of Abyss, "I've dug up research about this legendary creature, once forgotten by time and believed to be just a fairy tale. A creature of godlike power, born in ancient times in an era where magic prospered. Abyss was a forbidden weapon sealed away in an underground temple where it spent untold centuries in a deep sleep. They say once it's power is awakened, it would bring the world, potentially the universe, back to primordial times, killing all life in the process. Abyss is something akin to entropy incarnate. A fabled monstrosity."

"_**Not until recently," **_Goblin spoke up after Eggman, _**"A few years back, Abyss was awakened in my world and almost destroyed it. It took the combined might of heroes from TWO universes, mine and another, to stop it. In the end, Abyss was defeated and it's broken core was cast out to sea, never to be seen again, until I gave Eggman the coordinates where to find its broken core in hopes of reviving it to achieve our mutual goal of world domination."**_

"Of course, things didn't go as planned," Eggman continues, "It's usually a certain blue rat and his bug friend that would intervene, but this time it was the Collector and Grandmaster. They kidnapped us for their Contest just when I found the core. Really annoying. Don't you just hate it when you're in the middle of scheming for world conquest to suddenly get captured to participate in a life-and-death tournament in the nexus of all realities?!"

"It's a first time for me…" Bowser quipped.

"_**This was never part of our agenda, but we decided we could use this to our advantage. If we revive Abyss, we can take the Iso-Sphere for ourselves. Gain the power of gods and take control of this Battlerealm!" **_Goblin said, raising his clenched fist.

"How do you suppose you revive Abyss? It looks like the heroes did a number on it." Ganondorf asked.

"_**I told you before. Iso-8 is the key, and this dimension is LITTERED with it to the point of SATURATING the other contestants, incubating it in their bodies as they battle in the arena! We'll be stealing their 'fighting Iso-energy' and use it to revive Abyss!" **_Goblin explained.

"But will we gather enough before the tournament ends, and if Abyss DOES get revived, what's to say we can't control it? Have you thought that far?" Ganondorf asked.

"You underestimate our genius!" Eggman grinningly retorts. "The Keystones, funny enough, are the KEY," He says as Goblin shows them his green Keystone that was given to him before the tournament began because he's a Summoner, "They hold quite a lot of Iso-energy. If we collect all eight, Abyss will most SURELY be revived with enough strength to counter the Elders! And best of all, it'll be COMPLETELY under our control!"

"How?" Bowser asked.

"_**Because I'M the Summoner!" **_Goblin smiled. _**"To win the Contest, the Summoner of the team must hold all eight Keystones as they are ONLY designed to respond to them! Implementing them into Abyss and I'll have FULL control of its actions! My personal god of destruction, working as my slave!" **_He finished as he walks into the upgraded armory to equip himself for the venture ahead.

"How about it? Want to join us in achieving ultimate power? Power to eradicate any obstacle and nuisance without trying, like a red plumber or an elf holding a magic sword?" Eggman slyly convince the two most evil villains of their own dimensions by bringing up their arch-nemeses.

Bowser laughs happily, "After what you said, how can I say no?! No way I'm missing this! You got yourself a deal!"

Ganondorf shows off a little smirk, "It does sound a little interesting, and I have been getting tired of being imprisoned. Sure. Let's try out this scheme of yours."

Neo doesn't say anything, as expected, but it looks like she's on board as she really doesn't seem to have any other choice. _**"Glad you're all aboard." **_Goblin said as he walks out of the armory in new fancy battle armor upgraded with Eggman tech. His new Goblin Armor is reminiscent of his classic green and purple costume, back when he wasn't a monster, but without the silly hat and with metal armored plating. In addition, he also wears a purple cloak and rides once again on a Goblin Glider to make flying around the Battlerealm so much easier. Classic Goblin and Ultimate Goblin. The tech and fire. The best of both worlds. Fitting for a Goblin King.

Goblin shows off his right hand forming a fireball that looks creepily similar to his classic pumpkin bombs, _**"Come on! We have Keystones to collect, and godlike power to achieve! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: I guess you could say that wraps up Act 1 for this story. The mystery villain I teased last chapter was actually Abyss from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the final boss of that game. Didn't see that coming? I guess you could also count Abyss as both a Marvel villain and a Capcom villain. So for the next few chapters in "Act 2", we'll be about the heroes investigating the Battlerealm and its secrets. I've already made some teases and foreshadows already so look forward to the revelations.**

**Question of the Chapter: Are you intrigued to learn more about the Battlerealm?**


	8. Battle 7: Battlerealm Investigations

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! What are Eggman and Goblin up to now? It sounds like they formed an alliance with Ganondorf and Bowser to win the Contest. The worst villains our worlds have to offer working together? That is very scary, especially when I get the feeling they have a more sinister plot in mind.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 7: Battlerealm Investigations_

**Galactorum, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-My Ambition**

It's been a few hours since the Contest of Smashers began that brought the best champions in the multiverse to come and fight for the ultimate prize. Multiple epic fights rage on at the same time all over the Battlerealm, and they couldn't be more entertaining for the Collector and the Grandmaster, the Elders of the Universe hosting this cosmic Contest watching the fights from their holographic projections from the Galactorum. Each Elder still holds half of the Iso-Sphere in their hands, and whoever's team wins keeps the complete cosmic power for themselves. And from the looks of it, The Collector's team holds the advantage at the moment.

"How does it feel, brother, to be losing in your own game?" Collector taunted his brother. "You were the one who proposed a new Contest of Champions to see who would keep the Iso-Sphere, and yet here you are, with your champions holding a measly ONE Keystone while my champions are in the lead with THREE!"

Grandmaster scoffs from his brother's taunting, "Don't get so cocky, brother. A game is no fun if it's not challenging. We're about to enter the second act. Things will really heat up now."

"Assuming the mortals don't figure out a way to escape the Contest." Collector said, well-aware some champions are trying to find ways to escape the Battlerealm and end this Contest before things get out of control.

"You and I BOTH know escape from the Battlerealm is impossible without our power. Try as the humans might, they'll never break free. The Iso-Spell that binds this realm makes it so." Grandmaster grinned a bit evilly as the Elders continue watching their champions fight one another for control of the Keystones.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Battlerealm**

It's been a while since we last saw Spider-Man's team. He, Gamora, Blake, and Knuckles have been wandering around the Battlerealm since their encounter against Mario's team. Since then, they haven't fought any other fighters beside the occasional Adaptoid ambush, and besides the one they have, they haven't found another Keystone.

Knuckles sighs from all the boredom while walking, "This is getting dull. We've been walking for hours. Where the heck is everybody? I'm itching to fight someone else that's not one of those "Adaptoids"."

"Isn't that a good thing? Our main goal is to find the other Keystones as fast as possible. We can't afford wasting time." Blake responded to Knuckles's impatient.

"We're wasting time not doing anything! Do we even know where the next Keystone is?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been following my Spider-Sense but it hasn't picked up anything lately." Spidey said.

"Great, we're lost and have no idea where to go next." Knuckles remarked.

"I'm sure something will come up pretty soon." Peter assured him optimistically.

"I'd believe it. You are a magnet for trouble." Blake joked with a little smirk to the spider.

"And crazy cat people apparently." Peter chuckled, annoying Blake. While he was joking around, something from his costume starts ringing which got everyone's interest and attention, lastly Spider-Man's.

"You gonna answer that?" Gamora asked him stoically to answer his phone.

**BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Spirit**

Peter takes out his OsPhone from his belt buckle to see he's getting a call from Iron Man, "My phone's ringing, and it's from Iron Man! I'm actually getting signal in this weird place? It's about time!"

"Hurry up and answer him!" Blake said, wanting to hear what Iron Man has to say, and if possible, if their other friends are with him as well.

Peter acknowledge and answers the call, putting the armored avenger up in a mini holographic form standing on his phone. _"Spider-Man. Glad I finally reached you." _Tony said, glad to have finally made a connection with the other heroes.

"Tony! Boy, am I glad to see you! Looks like you found a way to contact us. Are the others with you?" Peter asked his armored mentor.

"_You can meet them yourself. I've gotten in contact with Tails's group. Put everyone in holo-form." _Iron Man instructed Spidey to do, which he does with a simple push of a button, and now Iron Man's group and Tails's group are standing beside Spidey's group in full-size holograms to make it easier to talk to each other as if they're in person.

"_Looks like we're all here and accounted for." _Tails said in his holographic state.

"_Hey everybody, long time no see." _Sonic grinned.

"_Guys! It's so great to see you all again!" _Ruby smiled.

"_Glad to see you're okay, Ruby. I was getting worried." _Yang said, relieved to see her little sister is alright.

"We're back together again. Sort of. It's been nuts around here, you wouldn't believe it. We fought a plumber and a princess in a boxing ring!" Peter said, briefly telling what his group been going through lately.

"_This place is all-kinds of crazy, but we managed to find a Keystone in the mix." _Amy said as Sonic shows them their blue Keystone.

"_We found one too," _Weiss replied as Ruby shows them their yellow Keystone. _"Spidey, you didn't lose yours right?" _She asked the webhead.

"Why did you immediately assume I lost mine? I'm careful with things. See? Stuck on my hand." Peter quipped, showing the others the red Keystone stuck on his left palm.

"_Still be careful with it." _Stark advised the webslinger._ "Assuming no one else found the others, we have three Keystones while the other team only has one, leaving four left to find. We're in the lead, meaning we can afford to slack off a bit and learn more about this Battlerealm and brainstorm an escape plan." _Iron Man said, proposing they should start investigating the mysteries of the Battlerealm.

"It's about time." Gamora agreed.

"_So far as I know it's a cosmic mystery that shouldn't exist and is producing a subtle energy that 'compels' us champions to fight." _Stark said from his observations and experiences.

"_We noticed it with Lucina. We need to figure out what is up with this place." _Ruby said, determined to solve the mystery of the Battlerealm.

"_That's what I'm saying, rosebud. Let's continue investigating on our own and contact each other when we find something." _Stark replied.

"Sure. See ya soon." Spidey said.

"_So long!" _Sonic grinned before they ended the call, leaving Spidey's team all alone again.

**BGM End**

"Alright, kids. We must find out where in the cosmos the Battlerealm is located!" Gamora told her teammates.

"Sounds like we all have a common goal." A new voice enters the conversation that gets their attention.

"Who?" Knuckles asked, wondering where and who this new person is.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-The Base**

Approaching the heroes are four more Champions surprisingly from their side, the Collector's side, starting with an anthropomorphic fox wearing pilot gear, a blue-haired swordsman prince that looks similar to Lucina but is actually a male, a princess in a pink dress, and an adorable yellow mouse.

"Don't be alarmed. We're on your side. I'm Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox." Fox introduced himself to Spidey's team.

"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot you guys are on our team." Spider-Man quipped.

"You were the one who summoned them." Blake reminded him.

"I can't keep track of people I never met!" Peter wisecracked.

"So you're our Summoner. Greetings, friend, my name is Marth, prince of Altea. This here's Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom…" Marth introduced Peach standing next to him.

"Hello." Peach kindly waved.

"And this creature's name is Pikachu." Marth then gestured to the small electric mouse Pikachu, Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said his name happily.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Spider-Man. We're already familiar with you, Marth. You're a legend in Lucina's world. They call you the Hero-King. I can see why Lucina tried to disguise herself as you. You both look practically the same except she has longer hair and doesn't understand my jokes." Peter joked.

"Sorry, I don't really follow. I'm revered as a 'legend' in the future?" Marth asked, a little shock but also confused since he comes from a past version of Lucina's world, more than 2,000 years before her and Chrom's time.

"We're dealing with spacetime. Don't worry your little blue hair over it. I'm actually kinda a legend in your world too, surprisingly. They call me the legendary Hero-Spider!" Spidey quipped, referencing his adventures in Chrom's world.

"If you're done stroking your ego, Fox, what did you mean we have a 'common goal'?" Blake switched topics to talk with Fox.

"It's about this Battlerealm. Nothing makes sense here. Past and future collide. Fractured dimensions occupying one space. It's a prison. A death trap. Too dangerous of a place to host a tournament. We could all end up dead, trapped here forever." Fox explained.

"Rather not. I have graduation soon." Peter quipped.

"I've been leading an investigation. Figure out ways to break free from this dimension when we overheard your earlier conversation that relates to our mission." Fox continued.

"Sounds like we do have the same goal. What's your plan?" Gamora asked the galactic pilot.

"I've been trying to gather readings where we are, but my scanner doesn't have enough range. We need to find a better scanner. Know where we can find one?" Fox asked.

"Knowhere." Gamora simply replied.

"It's gotta be _somewhere_." Knuckles remarked.

"No. Knowhere. It's a place. I've been there before." Gamora answered a bit explicitly.

"Isn't that place the floating head of a dead Celestial?" Spidey asked the Guardian assassin.

"What's a Celestial?" Peach innocently asked.

"It's best you don't know." Peter quipped.

"Knowhere serves as a science station among other activities. There should be a version of it here in the Battlerealm. We can use its universal scanners to figure out our exact location." Gamora explained.

"Lead the way, killer green." Peter joked.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Knowhere, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Determination**

Accompanied by Fox's group, Spider-Man's team made their way to Knowhere. They walk around for a bit together exploring the mining colony with Gamora and Fox in the lead. Some people like Marth and Peach are truly amazed walking inside the head of a dead space god from another universe. "This is truly a wonder. Walking inside the dead corpse of a space god that has been converted to a market of sorts. Your world holds a lot of marvels, Spider-Man." Marth told the webslinger.

"Yeah, we have a lot of weird stuff in our universe. One of them is Weiss, but you get used to her after a while." Peter joked.

"Pika!" Pikachu hops onto Peter's shoulder and rubs his cute little head against his, with Peter petting it.

"I got a Pikachu! You think I have what it takes to be the very best that no one ever was?" Spidey quipped to Blake.

"You have a hard time handling Ruby's dog, and forget about traveling the world. You can't afford it." Blake joked.

"You're probably right, but I'm sure Pikachu could at least beat you in a game of cat-and-mouse." Peter quipped.

"I'm not an ordinary cat, y'know." The faunus cat smirked.

"Neither is the electric mouse sitting on my shoulder, Tom." Spidey snarkly remarked.

Up ahead of the rest, Gamora and Fox are having a little conversation of their own, mercenary to mercenary. Two heroes part of their own best galactic-saving team from parallel dimensions. "I've been from one side of the cosmos to the other—And I haven't even HEARD of the Battlerealm before! Have you?" Gamora asked the fox leader.

"My team and I been to strange systems, but nothing like this. How close are we to Knowhere's universal scanner?" Fox asked.

"Just a little further beyond this wreckage. Looked like someone had a fight earlier and it wasn't pretty." Gamora said, glancing her surroundings to see wrecked equipment and small fires that are starting to dimmer.

Peach looks around the area too until her eyes gaze at four familiar beaten heroes lying unconscious on the floor. "Look! Some people are hurt!" Peach informed the rest of the group.

Marth runs up a bit forward and recognizes the white-haired princess girl among the ninja frog, a lady ninja, and a fitness trainer. "Princess Corrin! Her allies are down!" Marth recognized her, Greninja, Sheik, and Wii Fit Trainer.

Spider-Man lights up his lenses to scan their Corrin and her team's injuries while everyone checks if they're okay. "They're injured, but they'll live. Corrin, you alright, princess?" Peter asked, helping the groaning dragon girl up her feet as she wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. "You're safe now. Take it easy." He gently advised her.

"You're the Summoner, Sir Spider-Man. Thank you for coming to our aid." Corrin thanked him and his team for saving them.

"Spider-Man is fine. What happened here?" Spider-Man asked how she and her squad got all beat up and left for dead.

"We located a Keystone in this area. It was in the hands of the Grandmaster's Summoner, the one called Green Goblin." Corrin answered, referring to her recent battle against Osborn and his allies a bit back.

Spidey silently hiss from hearing his arch-enemy's name, "Goblin! Should've known it was him. Sorry you got yourself beat up by that lunatic. He's kinda my responsibility."

"Do not apologize. I underestimated his cunning and brutality." Corrin replied.

"It didn't look like he was alone. Who else was with him?" Fox asked about Goblin's cohorts.

"Ganondorf and Bowser, along with that other girl with the umbrella." Sheik spoke.

"That must be Neo. Why is she helping Goblin? Didn't he turn her into a goblin which lead to her death the first time?" Blake asked.

"Probably has no other choice unless you want to go up against the Grandmaster, and I rather go up against him than work with Goblin." Peter joked.

"Do you know where those jerks went?" Knuckles asked Sheik.

"I'm afraid not." Sheik shakes her head, having no clue where Goblin's team ran off to.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Gamora Theme**

Then at that point, multiple threats trigger Peter's Spider-Sense. "Heads up, guys. We got company." He warned the three groups.

Another Adaptoid squadron ambushes the champions out of nowhere. These aren't the usual Adaptoids, however. They're the Egg Adaptoids, modified Adaptoids by Dr. Eggman himself, evident with his insignia on their faces.

"Adaptoids!" Spider-Man recognized the threats.

"With Eggman's face on them!" Knuckles added, punching an Egg Adaptoid in the face.

"We saw one of them working with the Goblin and his allies earlier." Corrin informed, slicing up two at a time.

"What is Eggman and Goblin up to now?" Knuckles asked, pounding his fist on a Donkey Kong-styled Adaptoid.

"Not important at the moment! Fox, on your left!" Gamora warned her new ally of an Adaptoid attack.

Fox saw the danger coming and blasted it down with his blaster, "Saw it! Thanks!"

Meanwhile, Spider-Man stands behind Pikachu and Greninja against a few dozen Adaptoids. Easy peasy for a superhero commanding two very powerful Pokemon "Pokemon Trainer Spider-Man here to challenge you! Go, Greninja! Use Hydro Pump!" Peter commanded the ninja frog.

"Greninja!" Greninja obeyed, firing blasts of water to soak the Adaptoids.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Peter commanded the electric mouse.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu brought down a large thunderbolt to damage on the soaked Adaptoids, taking advantage they were covered with water and uses electricity to deliver extra damage.

"Team action! Beat them up while I use my Web Balls!" Spidey commands, webbing up more Adaptoids for Greninja and Pikachu to double-team the creatures.

Blake lunges around slicing down the Adaptoids in her path. She lands behind one, and as it turns to clobber her, she uses her Semblance to form an explosive dummy to hit while she leaps to safety. She jumps down next to Sheik to work together blasting the other Adaptoids down.

Wii Fit Trainer works with Knuckles to dismantle some more Adaptoids with her exercise moves that are pretty effective. Knuckles gives a two-hit combo to a few of them before uppercutting one to the air for Peach to hip bash to the side. "Not bad, princess." Knuckles complimented her.

"Thank you." Peach giggled.

"Taste defeat from Falchion!" Marth taunted, striking his enemies with lightning-quick sword slashes.

"Fear Yato's wrath!" Corrin joined in on the taunting, teaming up with Marth to strike down more enemy forces.

"Run from the Godslayer!" Gamora as well helped out the prince and princess from two different worlds, stabbing multiple Adaptoids in one strike.

Fox shows off some impressive kick action on the Adaptoids in conjunction with his blaster. He dashes forward through a line of them at a blindingly fast speed, leaving behind afterimages and the explosions from the Adaptoids. "Spidey, hit me with your web balls!" The mercenary ordered the webhead.

"If you say so!" Spidey fires multiple web balls at Fox, who activates his Reflector to reflect them at more enemies hopping from above.

"Blake! Throw your ribbon at me and hold onto it!" Knuckles instructed his teammate.

"Right!" Blake tosses him a ribbon to grab. Knuckles starts spinning in place as fast as he could, spinning Blake around as she strikes down the surrounding Adaptoids with a single slash from her katana before Knuckles tosses her up and then slams her down for a powerful stab on one Adaptoid while in the process unleashing a shockwave that knocked down its remaining forces.

**BGM End**

"That takes care of the last of them." Blake noticed the battle is over and the Egg Adaptoids are finished.

"**I…ISO…EN…ERGY EXT…RACT…ED…TRAN…S…FER…A…BY…SS..." **The Egg Adaptoid Blake stabbed spoke in staggering, dying gibberish before it fully shut down, leaving behind some confusing words for them to ponder.

"What the heck was that thing talking about?" Knuckles asked the faunus having no idea what it was saying.

"I have no clue." Blake replied, with her and everyone else clueless as him.

"Why did Eggman reprogram these Adaptoids to attack us?" Spidey wondered.

"Probably to steal our Keystone. Not a bad idea." Gamora said.

"But why would the Goblin leave us be instead of finishing us off?" Corrin asked, still wondering why Goblin didn't finish her off while she was unconscious after their fight.

"The guy's insane enough never to take a bath. We'll worry about him later. Right now, we need to use Knowhere's scanners to find out where the Battlerealm really is." Spidey replied, wanting to get back on track of their original mission.

* * *

**Later…at Knowhere's Universal Scanner Room**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-The Past**

"Alright, we're in business." Gamora said, sitting on a chair while the other three teams stand behind her as she scans the Battlerealm for any clues and hints where they are in the multiverse.

"Anything?" Fox asked her after a bit of searching.

"These readings are contradictory, confusing—how can this be?" Gamora remarked in a little shock of her findings.

"What?" Spidey asked what got her a little surprised.

"The Battlerealm is located outside of space—and time!" Gamora answered, surprising the folks behind her.

"What does that mean?!" Marth asked her.

"Whatever the Battlerealm is…it exists OUTSIDE the multiverse!" Gamora revealed.

"What?! That's impossible!" Knuckles remarked, surprised from hearing this.

"Is it still possible to escape?" Blake asked, looking a little worried.

"We can't!" Gamora said bluntly, not sugarcoating it or anything, that escape is impossible for them. "The only way is to fight! We MUST fight! Win the Contest! It's the only way!"

"I am going to be late for dinner, aren't I?" Spidey joked to ease the tense tension in the air. One mystery of the Battlerealm is solved: It exist outside reality, with the possibility of escape near zero. The only way to escape is for one team to win the Contest, or be trapped here forever.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: One thing's confirmed about the Battlerealm: It exist outside the multiverse. What other mysteries does this realm hold? We'll find out what Sonic's team learns next time along with a legendary fight to get some focus. Sonic and Pac-Man versus Mario and Mega Man? And Ultimo caught in the middle to destroy them all?**

**Question of the Chapter: What similarities can you spot between members from these three teams that appeared in this chapter: Spider-Man's team (Spider-Man, Blake, Knuckles, Gamora), Fox's team (Fox, Marth, Peach, Pikachu), Corrin's team (Corrin, Greninja, Sheik, Wii Fit Trainer)? **


	9. Battle 8: Ultimo's Smash Raid

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! It's about time we started investigating what the Battlerealm really is. We teamed up with Fox and some other fighters from our team and headed over to Knowhere, where we got ambushed by Adaptoids controlled by Eggman. Not sure what his plan is yet, but we'll deal with him later. Once we used Knowhere's scanners, we found out the Battlerealm is in a dimension outside the multiverse! Looks like we'll have to continue fighting in the Contest if we want to break out!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 8: Ultimo's Smash Raid_

**Windy Hill, Battlerealm**

"**C'mon! Let's speed up! We're almost there!" **Iron Man ordered his team, which consist of himself, Sonic, Amy, and Yang. The armored avenger flies over the lush green grassy area of this fractured version of Windy Hill Zone. Sonic and the girls simply run as fast as they could to catch up with Iron Man, passing by the giant moving windmills past them to exit this area back to the main Battlerealm zone.

"Betcha I can make it to wherever we're going before you guys could!" Sonic smirked, cocky as usual as he speeds up.

"Where are we going anyways, Iron Man?!" Yang asked the armored hero.

"**Suit's scanners picked up a large amount of ISO-8 originating from an unknown variable outside of this 'windy hill' that seeks investigating. It might give us a clue what this Battlerealm really is!" **Stark replied.

"What do you think it might be?" Amy asked him next.

"**Only one possibility remains. The Battlerealm is not a natural occurrence of the universe! Someone CREATED this madness, Amy. And I bet good money it wasn't the Elders or those talking Hands!" **Stark proclaimed, believing someone else created the Battlerealm.

"Who has that much power? It's almost scary to think about." Sonic wondered, frowning.

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Divine Wings**

Iron Man was the first to exit the Windy Hill dimensional area and return to the main hub area, so to speak. He hovers over the edge of a cliff close to their destination, **"Here's the source of the energy reading I picked up." **But the moment Tony gazed his eyes at the source of the energy reading, he's shocked, completely, with little words to say other than, **"Oh my god…"**

Sonic and the girls caught up with him on the cliff and could tell behind his helmet, he's completely stunned. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked before the three turned to where Tony is looking at over the cliff. Their reactions say it all. They're completely stunned with their eyes widen in full.

"Wh-whooooooa…" Sonic reacted, totally in awe.

What the team are staring at is the corpse of one, gigantic Celestial. Celestials are among the most powerful cosmic beings in the entire universe and among the biggest, with most taller than 2000 feet. Some even stand over 20,000 feet high. The dead Celestial they found is around 3000 feet, dimly lit with a faint purple color, looking like a very highly, technologically advanced Celestial with purple armor that would put anything Tony Stark could build to shame. Whatever killed this Celestial, the damage was quite severe. It's very entrails were leaked out of its chest, hardening into bizarre crystal formations which are actually ISO-Crystals surrounding the entire area like a garden.

"What…What is that…?" Sonic asked about the cosmic corpse.

"**A Celestial. And it looks like it's been dead for a long time." **Tony answered.

"HUUUUH?!" The other three reacted in total surprise to hear they have found a Celestial, something none of them have ever encountered before in their whole lives.

"THAT'S a Celestial?! It's almost as big as a city!" Sonic reacted.

"What happened to it?" Yang asked, still in shock of their founding.

"**I don't know. Let's get a closer look." **Stark suggested.

The team hops over the cliff to take a closer look at the dead space god, walking around it from its missing leg to the damaged head. Amy walks around checking out the ISO-Crystals in the area. "Are all of these Iso-8 that came from the Celestial? It's like it made itself an 'Iso-garden' from its own blood." She commented, a bit disturbed but also shocked.

"How is this thing dead? I heard these space gods are unkillable that you'd need to be a 'super-god' to do any damage." Sonic asked, standing on the upper torso of the giant corpse.

"**Whatever killed this one must have had a power beyond a super-god. Let me hack its memory file and see what I can learn." **Stark said.

"You're going to hack a space god?" Yang asked him, wondering if that's even possible.

"**Sure. Never tried it before. My new armor's all-purpose, which includes multiversal Wi-Fi accessibility, and this Celestial looks very techno-based, so I should be able to with a simple button." **Stark quipped.

"The stuff you can create blows my mind." Yang joked with sly smile.

"Hey, that's awesome. Multiversal Wi-Fi? Sign me up." Sonic joked.

Tony flies onto the head of the dead Celestial, **"Alright, JARVIS, start analyzing any memory file that hasn't been corrupted." **

'_Right away, sir.' _JARVIS responds and takes action.

Seconds later, several data files are downloaded into Tony's suit and already he learns some things, **"Got it. It's not much, but I can piece together what happened to our little friend here." **

"Whatcha got?" Sonic asked, ready to hear the story how this Celestial died here on the Battlerealm.

Tony tells the story of this Celestial and its final hours, **"Months ago, this Celestial came from another universe that was on the verge of destruction to flee to our own. As it was traveling between dimensions, it got hit by a cosmic wave and crashed into this 'nexus realm'. The accident was so violent, it SHATTERED the fabric of space-time, fusing shards of multiple dimensions into one fractured realm."**

"The Battlerealm. So this Celestial created this place." Sonic said after hearing the story.

"**Unintentionally, yeah." **Stark replied.

"That's nuts…No doubt this is the strangest special zone I ever been to." Sonic quipped.

"Does it have anything else?" Amy asked, wanting more information from the Celestial's dead memory files.

"**Nada. That's all I could extract. Everything else is corrupted or were erased from the crash. This thing's pretty much dead." **Stark replied they learned all they know.

"That's one mystery solved. How 'bout we check in on the others?" Yang proposed.

"**Hold that thought. My new 'Keystone Radar' just picked up a new Keystone nearby." **Tony replied, locating a new Keystone.

"Weren't you the one that said we can afford to slack off on the Keystone hunt?" Sonic quipped.

"**Not when there's one nearby. Let's get this one as a reward for figuring out one of the Battlerealm's biggest secrets." **Tony quipped back.

"Now you're talking! Stand back while I go get it!" Sonic remarks by revving up his feet and running towards the direction of the next Keystone.

"Sonic! Wait for us!" Amy shouted at him as the rest of the gang speed off to catch up with the blue blur.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Team Sonic Racing OST-** **Narrative Cue: Pre Race**

Sonic turns his head back to chuckle at his friends, not seeing who he's about to crash into. "OOF!" Sonic grunted, causing himself and the person he ran into to the ground. The hedgehog shakes his head, "Sorry about that. Wasn't looking." He apologized, then looks at the person he ran into, which was actually a member a part of his team, the Collector's team, Pac-Man. "Pac-Man?" Sonic was surprised to literally run into newcomer Pac-Man. With the famous ghost-eater is his small team, the seductive Umbra Witch, Bayonetta and famous fire lizard Pokemon, Charizard, all led by young swordsman noble, Roy. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic casually greeted Roy's team as he stands up and notice his own team catching up to him.

"Hello, blue. The name's Bayonetta." Bayonetta introduced herself.

"**Hello, beautiful. I'm Tony Stark. Doing anything after this?" **Tony immediately starts with flirting with the heroic witch, much to the disgust of Amy and Yang.

"Do you flirt with every woman that you see?" Amy asked the billionaire playboy.

"**Is that a rhetorical question?" **Stark quipped.

"Sorry, darling, but I'm afraid I'm not your type. I'm a little wicked, can't you tell?" Bayonetta flirted back to the avenger.

"**I'm down with that." **Stark quipped.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Sonic asked Roy, someone he hasn't met until today.

"Searching for the Keystone somewhere in this area. I take it you're here for the same reason?" Roy replied.

"Yup. Just got done examining a dead space god." Sonic casually said with a thumbs up to add.

"Huh…?" Roy remarked, having no idea what he's talking about, if it makes sense. Even Charizard and Pac-Man look confuse what the hedgehog is talking about.

While they talked, Yang notices another group approaching. Two groups actually, and they both seem to belong in the Grandmaster's side. "Looks like we're not the only ones here for the Keystone." She said, getting everyone to turn at the new arrivals.

Approaching them are two groups, one group led by a returning Mario and the other led by Mega Man. Mario's group consists of himself, a blond boy with psychic powers, Lucas, the aura master Pokemon, Lucario, and cartoon swordsman, Toon Link. In Mega Man's group there's stoic mercenary wield an enormous blade, Cloud, old friend/tactician, Robin, the mysterious Rosalina and her baby Luma.

"My friends! It has been too long!" Robin waved at Sonic and his team, glad to be reunited with his old friends.

"Robin! Great to see you!" Yang waved back to the friendly mage tactician.

"Mario and Mega Man! Sorry, guys, but wherever that Keystone is, it's ours!" Sonic grinned at his old and new rivals.

"Hmph!" Mario smirked, looking ready to fight Sonic for the Keystone.

"I don't think so, Sonic! We'll be the ones getting that Keystone, along with the one you already have!" Mega Man declared, already equipped with his buster.

Pac-Man shakes his head in disagreement, something Sonic seems to agree with, "Pac's right! You guys don't have what it takes to beat us!"

'_Do I sense a challenge? I'm glad you all showed up.' _Suddenly, Grandmaster's voice echoes in their ears.

"**Grandmaster!" **Stark recognized the voice.

"Not that old geezer. What do you want now?" Sonic sighed.

'_Since I noticed there are four teams here, two working together for this particular Keystone, I propose a new game for it. I call it…Smash Raid!' _Grandmaster proposed.

"What is Smash Raid?" Mega Man asked.

'_Quite simple, really. Two teams will be competing against the opposing two teams and a super-powered boss of my choosing in a random location. Whose ever side deals the most damage to the boss, or destroy it, within the frame of 5 minutes will win the Keystone.' _Grandmaster explained the rules of this little game for this Keystone.

"Okay! Bring on the boss! Time to party!" Sonic grinned, overeager and thrilled to fight a challenging opponent before Grandmaster teleports the four teams to the battlezone.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Reset Bomb Forest, Battlerealm**

The Collector's selected teams, Sonic's and Roy's, and the Grandmaster's selected teams, Mario's and Mega Man's, were transported to somewhere in Pit's world, specifically in the ruins of some castle in the outskirts of some town.

"Hey, this is Pit's world!" Sonic recognized the world they got sent to.

"Great, so, who's this super-hard boss we're supposed to fight?" Amy asked.

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Rockin' On (Tunes Ver.)**

The moment after Amy asked about its presence, the Grandmaster teleports the boss some distance from the castle ruins. A gigantic grey robot monstrosity with square-shaped teeth and a humanoid-looking face. It's eyes instantly go from blue to a menacing red as it slowly approaches its enemies, one in which it recognizes whole-heartedly. And that person happens to be Iron Man.

"**Uh oh. It's Ultimo!" **Stark recognized the doomsday robot.

"What's an Ultimo?" Roy asked the armored hero.

"**An alien doomsday robot. I wonder if this version recognizes me." **Stark wondered.

"**IRON…MAN…" **Ultimo spoke Tony's name.

"That answers that question, luv." Bayonetta said, whipping out her pistols as both sides get ready to fight the living doomsday robot.

"**GROOOOOOOAGH!" **Ultimo roars as it fires its eye beams at the castle ruins, but thankfully no one was seriously injured as they begin taking the offensive. A holographic screen pops up in the sky with the 5-minute timer counting down and keeping score whose side deals the most damage to Ultimo first.

"Never fought a robot THIS big before!" Mega Man remarks, firing charged shots from the ruins while coordinating with Rosalina, earning some points for their team.

"I've fought bigger, and tougher!" Sonic quipped, attacking Ultimo's face with Homing Attacks. Ultimo grunts before smacking the hedgehog to crash down at the ruins, coughing as he gets back up from the dust, "Okay…this one _may_ be a little tougher than the rest…"

"I feel a great Aura from this machine!" Lucario speaks, firing aura spheres.

"_**Nooo, **_**that's ISO-8 you're sensing. A large amount of it. It's what super-charged Gigantismo here! Is the Grandmaster TRYING to get us killed?" **Stark quipped, launching missiles and repulsor rays at his metal menace.

"Do you have a plan? You fought this thing before?" Amy asked the armored avenger as she and Yang ride on Charizard's back and fly around the alien robot and attacking it with everything they got.

"**Give me another minute!" **Stark replies while blocking another eye beam with his shields.

"We're already DOWN a minute!" Amy retorted.

Bayonetta jumps around, blasting Ultimo wherever she could until she spotted one of several glowing purple Iso-Cores on its body. "Hmm, that looks important." She dives-kick a core, cracking it and destroys it by using Wicked Weaves to summon her Madama Butterfly's arm. The destruction of one of its core does considerable damage to Ultimo which led to her side gaining bonus points. "Attack the cores! They give bonus points!" Bayonetta told the rest.

"Was it wise to say it out loud?!" Roy asked her since that also helped the opposing team.

"Thanks for the tip, lady." Cloud remarked, striking another core with his Buster Sword, giving his team extra points.

"A few of us should keep the other team distracted while we deal the damage!" Robin, being the helpful tactician he is, instructed his team of champions to fight the Collector's champions and Ultimo at the same time so they could win.

"Robin! I thought you were on our side!" Yang retorted, with her and Amy now forced to contend with Lucas and Toon Link.

"Technically, I'm on the Grandmaster's side, but I also did give you a tip!" Robin replied, saying he also gave the opposing team advice to attack the other players while fighting Ultimo.

Now both sides are fighting against each other while also trying to rack up points battling the ISO-powered Ultimo. Sonic and Mario duke it out like old times. Iron Man collides beams with Mega Man. Amy's hammer swing is blocked by Toon Link's shield. Yang and Lucario trade heavy blows. Roy clashes sword strikes against Cloud's. Bayonetta takes on Rosalina and her Luma. Pac-Man tries to eat Lucas's PK Thunder. And Charizard's fire blasts are blocked by Robin's magic. All this, while trying to attack and avoid Ultimo with 3 minutes left on the clock.

During the chaotic battle, a familiar nature goddess in her projection form appears in the distance, far away from the battle ruins, wanting to know what the heck is going on. _"Alright! Whose making all this noise before I rid some human scum!" _She asked before looking at the fighters fighting each other and Ultimo, noticing a familiar blue hedgehog in the bunch along with his friends. She tiredly groans, _"Oh, not you people again."_

"Yo, Viridi! Didn't know you were invited to the Contest too!" Sonic joked to the child-looking Goddess of Nature, Viridi, while running up Ultimo's arm.

"_The Grandmaster's allowing me to have fun in this area wiping out humans repeatedly until the Contest is over-EEP!" _Viridi screams as her projection gets attacked by Ultimo's eye lasers. Good thing it was a projection and not the real Viridi, so the blast simply passed through her, but that doesn't make her less angry. _"What the heck is that?! You know what, it doesn't matter! Hold on just a second!" _She said before disappearing.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Amy remarks from Viridi's suspicious, and worrisome, attitude.

'_Alert! Something's crashing through the atmosphere!' _JARVIS informed his iron master.

Iron Man looks to the sky to see a giant, pink-looking meteor made of plants about to crash down to the field directly on top of Ultimo, **"I see it! What the heck is that?!"**

"That's a Reset Bomb! MOVE!" Sonic shouted, yelling everyone to get out of the way as he personally knows what Reset Bombs are capable of.

All teams except for Ultimo escape from the castle as the Reset Bomb hits right on top of the alien death machine. The massive explosion that followed engulfed the area, including the screaming fighters, destroying the castle and creating a white flash. In the aftermath, the fighters found themselves alive, this time finding themselves inside a pink forest created by the Bomb and what appears to be ruins of the castle used as erratic platforms.

"VIRIDI! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Yang shouted the nature goddess.

'_But you weren't! Be glad I took care of that giant robot for you.' _Viridi telepathically replied. A second later though, Ultimo reveals itself inside the Reset Bomb Forest looking no worse for wear judging from its intense roar. _'I stand corrected! How strong is this robot?!' _Viridi asked, flabbergasted that Ultimo survived a direct hit from her Reset Bomb.

"**It'll take more than a giant plant seed to keep it down!" **Stark quipped, flying away from more of Ultimo's attack and countering with his own like a barrage of missiles and energy waves unleashed from his blades, **"Most of the cores are destroyed and both teams are neck-to-neck, and we're running out of time!"**

"What's the plan, Man of Iron?" Roy asked while striking the giant robot.

"**Destroy the central core inside Ultimo. In other words, someone's gotta give him a stomachache." **Stark replied.

"One of us needs to get eaten? Gross!" Amy said, disgusted.

"Me and Pac-Man got this! C'mon, ghost eater!" Sonic said, leaping with the smiling Pac-Man towards Ultimo's mouth.

"Mario, let's follow them! We'll be the ones to destroy it!" Mega Man said.

"Oh yeah!" Mario agreed, leaping with the blue bomber towards Ultimo's mouth as well.

These four legendary fighters simultaneously entered through Ultimo's mouth and landed inside the big bot's central core chamber where there's a big Iso-Core waiting to be destroyed by either of them from their respective teams.

"You're not winning this one, plumber boy!" Sonic taunted his plumber rival.

Mario throws a few fireballs Sonic breezes past with his speed. The hedgehog assaults the plumber with kicks before Mario caught one and threw him to the air to receive a painful uppercut. Sonic bounces off a wall to Homing Attack the plumber before he got hit by a charged shot from Mega Man. Pac-Man assists and takes on Mega Man himself, following a trail of Power Pellets to eat up while attacking the blue bomber.

"Eat this!" Mega Man throws his spinning Metal Blades to attack Pac-Man.

"HA! Didn't see that one coming, kid?" Sonic delivers a Homing Attack while Mega Man wasn't looking. Pac-Man jumps back in to briefly assist until Mario blasted water from F.L.U.D.D. on him and forces the ghost eater to attack the red plumber. Mega Man has a hard time attacking the fast hedgehog until he got close enough to unleash his Flame Burst, planting both arm cannons into the ground, causing two vertical flaming pillars to erupt and burn Sonic away.

'_Don't have time with these guys. The real target's destroying Ultimo.' _Sonic thought, remembering his prime objective. It looks like Mega Man remembered too as Sonic looks in shock to see him unleashing a charged shot to destroy the central core and winning his side the Keystone. "Nope! Can't have that!" Sonic quipped, rushing in to reflect the shot with a kick. Mario jumps in with a flaming fist to punch Sonic closer to the core, and just as the plumber was going to destroy the core himself, he got hit in the face by a key summoned by Pac-Man.

"Thanks for the assist, Pac! Time for me to finish this!" Sonic grinned to thank Pac-Man for the assist, with Pac-Man replying with a winking thumbs up.

"No, you don't!" Mega Man refused to give up. He and Mario unleash one final shot at the core before Sonic could destroy it himself, but Pac-Man intercepted their shots long enough for Sonic to deliver the finishing spin attack that destroys the central core.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **Ultimo roars in absolute pain as it could feel itself blowing up. Sonic and the other legendary fighters managed to escape from Ultimo's body just as the alien robot unleashed a powerful explosion as it blew up, destroying itself and the Reset Bomb Forest they fought inside.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Victory Theme**

'_Ultimo destroyed and most damage dealt by Team Collector! My team wins the Keystone!' _Collector shouted in glad that his champions destroyed Ultimo.

The purple Keystone floats before Sonic's team of fighters as the blue hedgehog grabs it and poses before saying, "An easy win! That was a piece of cake!"

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Colors OST-Yacker's Plea**

"Ultimo's scrap and another Keystone for the best! That makes four for us!" Sonic grinned after winning another Keystone.

"Quite an impressive victory, guys." Robin smiled, despite his team's lost.

"**Not really impressive considering I've beaten Ultimo millions of times before alone." **Stark quipped.

"You weren't half bad, Sonic. I never thought I'd fight someone quicker than Quick Man." Mega Man complimented the hedgehog.

"I'm the quickest one there is," Sonic jokes, "You weren't half bad yourself, Mega Man. I still get the feeling we fought like this before. Probably in another lifetime." Sonic replied, still having vague memoriesof a time he did fight with and against Mega Man before during a crisis involving their worlds. Shrugging that feeling off, Sonic then turns to Mario, "You're as good as ever, Mario. I look forward to the next time we duke it out." He smiled, something that even Pac-Man nods in agreement.

"Me too." Mario smiled, sharing an awesome fist-bump with Sonic, Pac-Man, and Mega Man.

"So what have you guys been up to besides hunting down Keystones?" Robin asked Yang and Amy.

"Trying to figure out what this Battlerealm is. You should check out the dead Celestial we came across. The thing was BIG. I should probably go back and take a picture of it and make Peter jealous of my photographer skills." Yang joked.

Robin chuckles, "This place truly has a lot marvelous landmarks."

"Wanna hang out with us for a little while?" Amy asked Roy.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. We want to continue searching for more Keystones, and maybe learn a thing or two about this Battlerealm ourselves." Roy kindly declined Amy's offer to assist her team learning more about the Battlerealm.

"This world truly holds a ton of unsolved mysteries." Bayonetta said.

"**Mysteries we're close to solving. C'mon, team, let's get out of here and continue our investigation." **Stark ordered his own teammates.

"Right. See ya on the flipside!" Sonic waved goodbye to new friends and rivals before leaving with his team to learn more about the Battlerealm before reuniting with their friends.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Another mystery of the Battlerealm has been solved. We now know how the Battlerealm was formed, and where it is located thanks to the last chapter. The remaining question that's left: What IS the Battlerealm made of? I guess that will be the "Question of the Chapter". If you've been following the story closely, the answer might be obvious. If you haven't figured it out, wait until next chapter where Ruby's team will figure it out.**


	10. Battle 9: Solving the Iso-Realm

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We learned that a Celestial from dying universe crashed into this one, shattering space-time and fusing multiple dimensions that formed the Battlerealm! After we solved that little mystery, we participated in another game for the Keystone that involved beating Ultimo. It wasn't easy, especially when we're up against Mario and Mega Man's team, but thanks to me and Pac-Man, we destroyed Ultimo and gained a new Keystone. Now to find the rest and learn any more about this place!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 9: Solving the Iso-Realm_

**Beacon Academy, Battlerealm**

"This place _seriously _gives me the creeps. Never thought I'd say that about Beacon." Weiss said.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-The Past**

What Weiss is remarking about is the Beacon Academy, fractured from an alternate dimension, found in the Battlerealm. She, her leader, Ruby, Tails, and Hulk came here to investigate this version of Beacon for clues about the Battlerealm, which looks like it suffered through a great war that left the school in ruins and abandoned. It is heavily infested by Grimm, but luckily, none of them are alive as they are all ominously trapped in ISO-Crystals.

"What happened to this version of Beacon? Everything here's in ruins." Weiss comments, glancing around the fallen campus a bit worried and creeped out.

"I don't know. It looks like it as attacked by Grimm, and White Fang…" Ruby looks at the numerous dead bodies of White Fang soliders also found lying around the destroyed school. Ruby turns to look at the tall CCT tower located in the school from a distance, which is also destroyed. She narrows her eyes to look closely at what appears to be a giant Grimm Wyvern petrified to the tower, frozen, without moving a muscle again.

"Look. It's a Wyvern." Ruby points Weiss to the dragon Grimm on the tower.

"It's frozen. That looks like something you would do with your eyes." Weiss replied, talking about Ruby's special silver eyes that could kill Grimm with a blink.

"I think I did…Staring at that thing, makes my stomach turn…" Ruby said gloomily, looking depressed all of a sudden.

Unbeknownst to Ruby and Weiss, this version of Beacon originated from the "Fall of Beacon" dimension. A timeline where Cinder Fall orchestrated a concerted attack on the school, using the forces of the White Fang and overwhelming numbers of Grimm to destroy the school. It was this tragic event that broke up the Team RWBY of that world and left them all on their own journeys.

Meanwhile, Tails is using his Miles Electric to scan multiple the school of everything related to ISO-8, which he gets the feeling there's a connection between it and the Battlerealm. "Whatcha got, fox boy?" Hulk asked the fox genius of his findings.

"There's something improbable about this Battlerealm." Tails replied.

"Really? We haven't noticed." Weiss quipped, with her and Ruby reuniting with the other two.

Tails begins explaining what he figured out so far, "The Battlerealm is a zone where moments from the past, present, and future collide here. It's why this version of Beacon exist here. Within this Battlerealm, all of us Champions' willpower is subtly manipulated to follow the rules of the Contest. It's why people like Lucina are forced to work on the Grandmaster's side despite knowing if we lose our planet is doom. No matter how much she doesn't want to win against us, she has to fight for his side."

"How are the Elders able to achieve this?" Ruby asked him.

Tails looks back at all the ISO-8 in the area. The kind trapping all the Grimm. The kind that can be picked up from the ground. The kind that his scanners keep picking up all over the Battlerealm ever since they first arrived in this dimension.

"Unless…the Battlerealm itself is a supply of ISO-8!" Tails figured it out, shocking his teammates.

"You're saying the entire Battlerealm is MADE of ISO-8?!" Weiss remarked in shock.

Tails nods, "It makes sense when you think about it. On Earth, Iso-8 is a rare compound, interacting with our powers and other objects in ways no other catalyst could ever achieve. We've seen it capable of creating Cosmic Cubes and Iso-Emeralds! It's how the Iso-Sphere was formed in the first place, here in the Battlerealm! The stuff is ALL around us it suffuses the air we breathe! That's it! The 'spell' that makes us surrender to the Contest…It keeps us mindlessly compliant. The abundant ISO-8 is messing with our minds! Our willpower to fight against the rules!"

"Are we also affected?" Ruby asked him.

"Most likely. Then again, we're already forced to compete to save the people of New Vale City, so it might not have much effect on us than the other contestants. Maybe limit our powers in some ways? There're still some things I don't understand." Tails said, still a little confused about a few things about the Battlerealm.

"Maybe the others found something too." Hulk believed.

"I think so. Come on! Let's go find the others!" Tails said. Ruby and Weiss nod in agreement and run out with them out of Beacon to get in contact with their friends.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Battlerealm**

After Ruby's team exited the Beacon Area and returned to the main Battlerealm, a loud explosion was heard from the distance with the sounds of an intense battle happening around it.

"What was that?" Ruby wondered, before the group decided to run up and investigate first before contacting their friends.

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-You Will Know Our Names**

When they arrived, the heroes found themselves spectating a battle royal between other champions. Four-on-four. From the Collector's side, it's the sword-wielding hero of the Triforce of Courage, Link, leading his party consisting of Pit, Ryu, and Shulk against the surprising forces of Neo and her party consisting of Mewtwo, Wario, and Meta Knight.

"Huh? Pit?!" Ruby recognized her angel friend that's fighting.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Link let out a loud battle cry as lunges towards Neo to clash his legendary Master Sword against her umbrella.

"HADOKEN!" Ryu shouted, unleashing a blue ki blast that was countered by Mewtwo's Shadow Ball attack.

"Wah ha ha!" Wario taunted the flying Pit with his signature laugh as he rides away from his arrow shots on his Wario Bike.

"Don't you ride away from me!" Pit retorts while still trying to shoot arrows at him.

"GAAAH!" Shulk grunted, getting knocked back by a fierce sword strike from the mysterious Meta Knight.

The Monado wielder got knocked back to Link's back after he too was knocked back from an attack from Neo. The two blade masters share a nod as if they have a plan. As Meta Knight and Neo leap in to attack their respective adversary, Link and Shulk dodged and switch opponents, with Link focusing his attacks on Meta Knight while Shulk takes on Neo.

Link throws his Gale Boomerang at the small sword master. Meta Knight jumps over it and performs a shuttle loop to fly closer to attack Link. As he does, Link's boomerang returns carrying a whirlwind that pulls in Meta Knight to leave him open for a downward slash from Link.

"Buster!" Shulk shouted out his special "Arts" move against Neo as his Monado's color goes its usual light blue to a more purple color. With this increase in power, Shulk briefly overwhelms Neo that forces her to parry his hard-hitting strikes with her open umbrella, giving her opportunities for counter blows. She bounces off monado boy's chest with a smile and gets ready to stab him, but he counters with a thrust from his sword, revealing the beam blade hidden within, frightening Neo for her to leap away from his attack. Shulk dashes towards her with another attack, unaware Neo's preparing to cast an illusion to trick him into attacking and leaving him open for a sharp counterattack. Too bad she was unaware of Shulk's other special ability: The ability to predict the future. With this power, Shulk is aware of Neo's illusion and follows his vision to attack the real one hiding about, greatly surprising Neo that he found her.

"Your illusions are useless against the Monado! Hand over the Keystone!" Shulk demanded, ready to attack Neo some more if she doesn't hand over the Keystone she apparently found.

Pit finally managed to kick Wario off his bike and prepares to attack him some more. "Had enough, Wario?" The angel taunted him. Before he could attack, Pit notices Ruby's team watching the fight from the distance. "Ruby?!" He finally noticed they were standing there the entire time.

"Hi, Pit!" Ruby happily waved at him.

Neo turns her head the moment she heard Pit call out Ruby's name and saw her and her team standing around. Knowing her team can't take on all eight powerful opponents at once, she shares a glance with Mewtwo. Because Mewtwo is a psychic Pokemon, he can tell what she wants them to do. "Understood." The clone Pokemon spoke. He charges up a dark psychic energy, and before Ryu could attack him again, he and the rest of Neo's team teleported away from the battlefield, leaving just Ruby's team and Link's team by themselves.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Team Sonic Racing OST-** **Narrative Cue: Peaceful**

"They're gone." Tails noticed Neo's team left the area.

"Aw man, we didn't even get their Keystone." Pit whined.

"Neo has a Keystone?" Ruby remarked.

"Indeed." Link said as he approaches Ruby's gang with his own. "Greetings. My name is Link, and this is Shulk. And I believe you're well acquainted with Pit and Ryu." The Hyrule hero introduced his team members.

"Hello, friends." Shulk smiled, greeting his new comrades with his English accent.

"Hello. My name is Ruby, and this is my BFF, Weiss..." Ruby started introducing herself and her team.

"When did we establish that?" Weiss remarked from being called Ruby's best friend, which she won't admit is true.

"And this here's Tails and the Hulk." Ruby introduced the others, with Tails waving and Hulk simply scoffing.

"We're you four looking for the Keystone here too?" Ryu asked his friends.

"Not exactly. We were researching the Battlerealm when he heard an explosion and came over here watching you guys fight Neo and her team." Tails answered.

"Researching the Battlerealm? What did you learn?" Ryu asked, curious.

"This entire dimension is made of ISO-8. It explains why all of us been feeling funny lately and why we have no choice but to follow the rules of the Contest." Tails replied.

"I did feel something was off about this place with my Triforce of Courage." Link remarked.

"It also explains why my visions sometimes feels hindered." Shulk added, saying his "future-senses" are a bit weakened. Usually, he occasionally foresees major events, but here in the Battlerealm, it's a lot trickery to pull off and are best used for counterattacks now.

"I suppose it's not important for now. We have to win the Contest if we want to be free. But, we won't be able to do that until we collect that Keystone from that woman." Link said, wanting to focus defeating Neo and gaining her Keystone.

"Her name's Neo. I should be able to track her whereabouts with my handheld," Tails said, taking out his handheld to track down the illusion fighter, "I was able to configure my handheld with the Keystone we have to work as a "Keystone Radar" that'll allows us to track down a Keystone anywhere within 100 miles of the Battlerealm." With a simple press of a button, Tails located Neo's Keystone northeast from their current location. "Found her. She's not far."

"Then let's get moving!" Link ordered.

"Right!" Ruby nodded, and the two groups join to chase after Neo and take her Keystone.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Pyrosphere, Battlerealm**

Working together with Link's team, Ruby's team followed the Keystone signal to the Pyrosphere, a futuristic metallic stage from the Metroid Universe where lava pours out from the walls to a pool of lava underneath the platform they're standing on.

"Neo, where are you?!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby's company looks up to an upper platform when they spotted Neo's team teleported there. Neo taunts her enemies with a smile while Mewtwo does the talking for her, "So you have found us."

"Surrender your Keystone to us!" Link demanded.

"I think not. You'll have to defeat us in combat if you want to prove worthy of it." Meta Knight said.

"Fine by us! We won't let you run away this time!" Pit taunted.

"We didn't 'retreat'. We simply went to acquire a little backup." Mewtwo said as his eyes glow an ominous pink.

**BGM End**

At that same moment, Shulk experiences another vision, one where a large dragon-like creature comes out of nowhere and smacks Ruby off the platform and into the lava pool below, effectively to her death. "RUBY, GET DOWN!" Shulk grabs her for the both of them to duck under the predicted attack from the dragon as it lands before Neo's team.

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Nemesis Ridley**

"That's Ridley! This is bad!" Pit scarily recognized Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates and the bane of Samus's existence.

"Look at its eyes…" Ryu notices Ridley's eyes are also glowing the same color as Mewtwo's. "It looks to be under some mind control!"

"MY control!" Mewtwo corrected, saying he's using his psychic powers to take control of Ridley's mind. "Get them!" Mewtwo pointed at their common enemies, commanding Ridley to attack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ridley let out a monstrous roar to scare the heroes.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hulk screamed out his own devastating roar to show he and his friends are not afraid to fight him or Neo's team.

Ridley starts firing fireballs when he spotted Hulk loudly charging at him but none of his attacks could even slow down big green before he was punched directly in the face by the bruiser. "I will assist Hulk! Go handle the rest!" Ryu ordered his friends so he could fight by Hulk's side to defeat Ridley.

"Roger!" Ruby replied. Before either team could start fighting each other, multiple Adaptoids suddenly appear on stage, half of them are the regular Adaptoids while the other half are the modified variants by Eggman.

"Adaptoids!" Tails recognized.

"This was an ambush! Did you know about this?!" Weiss asked Neo's group. From the way Wario nervously scratches the back of his head and Neo's casual shrug, it seems they didn't know they were going to be ambushed by Adaptoids, so now both teams must worry about the other and the Adaptoid ambush.

Neo's first target is Ruby after she notice she's currently focused fighting the Adaptoids and kicks the little Huntress down when she wasn't looking. Ruby quickly gets up to clash weapons against Neo, but despite her best efforts, she quickly becomes overpowered by her acrobatic skills. "Jump!" Luckily for Ruby, Shulk shows with his Jump Arts activated to jump higher to the air and air slash Neo to the ground. "You can't win this one either, Neo! Best give up!" Shulk warned her, knowing he has her outclassed because of his Monado and his future sight capable to seeing through her illusions, and with Ruby's help, beating her will be a piece of cake.

Instead of accepting defeat, Neo smirks as she apparently has a plan in mind, and that came from Mewtwo from behind using his psychic powers to mess with Shulk's vision and render them almost obsolete, giving him a mild headache.

"No more future sight as I have disabled it." Mewtwo told him, then sensing Ruby about to strike him so he dodged her with a teleport move and appeared next to a smiling Neo acting confident and cocky.

"We don't need future sight to beat you, right, Shulk?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"Right. Together, we will win!" Shulk declared, teaming up with Ruby to clash with Neo and Mewtwo.

While that epic clash is happening, another one is already underway with Weiss and Link against Meta Knight. "Come and fight me!" Meta Knight taunts them, turning his cape into spread-out wings.

"If you insist!" Weiss quipped.

Her and Link found themselves and their blades in a lightning-fast striking brawl with Meta Knight that demolishes the Adaptoids that carelessly enter their fierce battle. Sparks fly from every sword swing that clashes with each other. Weiss swings one against Meta Knight, only for him to dodge and teleport behind her for a hurtful counterattack to the back. Link briefly enters a one-on-one duel against the masked swordsman with neither one gaining the upper hand. Meta Knight flies up a bit before coming down with a drill rush using his sword, forcing Link to block with his shield and struggling to deflect him off. It wasn't until Weiss knocked him away to the air is when he gained his breathing room. The heiress summons a glyph to fire multiple barrages of icicles as Link uses a simple bow and arrow to attack the flying Meta Knight. Like a boss, Meta Knight deflects most of their attacks by spinning rapidly before teleporting between them and blasting them away with the wind he captured then released from his Mach Tornado.

"C'mere, little fox boy!" Wario taunts, punching Tails in the back into a couple of nearby Adaptoids. From behind, Pit retaliates and fires an arrow to his butt, hurting the greedy Wario immensely, "OW!"

"That's what you get for hurting my friend!" Pit told him.

"And this is what you get!" Wario then smirks, pointing his butt up close to Pit as it powers up with worrisome gas.

"Uh oh…" Pit's eyes shrink in fear before he and the surrounding Adaptoids got blasted by the Wario Waft, a deadly fart explosion that hurts and reeks like hell.

Tails coughs as he too was near the vicinity of the fart explosion, swiping the smell away with his hand while Pit just suffers looking dizzy. "Talk about explosive diarrhea…" Tails joked between coughs.

"HULK SMASH GIANT LIZARD!" Hulk yelled, charging his gamma elbow directly onto Ridley's chest.

"RAAAGH!" Ridley roared, slashing Hulk away before noticing Ryu charging up his attack.

"Shakunetsu Hadoken!" Ryu shouted, firing a red flaming energy sphere that was strong enough to push back Ridley closer to the edge of the platform they're fighting on, which actually holds purple vats under the ledges that gives Ridley an idea. He sticks his tails at the vat to absorb its energy to increase his strength. Stronger than before, Ridley fires bigger fireballs that not only hurt Hulk and Ryu, but when in contact with the platform, it forms a shockwave of fire that spreads, destroying more Adaptoids and almost injuring the other fighters.

"It absorbed that energy to increase his strength!" Ryu noticed.

"Because it's a weakling. Hulk don't need enhancements to become strong. I already am strong!" Hulk said loudly.

"You said it, Hulk." Ryu agreed.

Before Ryu could continue assisting Hulk fight the powered-up Ridley, he turns around when he notices Ruby and Shulk having a bit of a hard time against Neo and Mewtwo. With her illusions and his psychic powers, Neo and Mewtwo make quite the tricky tag-team. Ruby and Shulk can't land a single hit because of Neo's illusions tricking them to strike, leading to an unblockable psychic blast from Mewtwo.

"Can't you use your visions to give us an edge?" Ruby asked Shulk as she begins getting tired.

"Not with Mewtwo still blocking me." Shulk replied with a no to her question.

"Ruby!" Ryu shouted from the side while fighting Ridley to get her attention. "Do not waste time using her eyes to fight! Concentrate and focus on the rest of your senses! Sense past her illusions! FEEL the fight!" He instructed her.

"Easy for you to say!" Ruby retorted, barely blocking another powerful strike from Neo.

Quickly, Ryu takes off his red headband and tosses it to Ruby to wear, "Wear it over your eyes and concentrate! Only then will you succeed!"

"Guess I have no choice." Ruby puts on the headband over her eyes, blinding her sight as she stands completely still to concentrate and calming herself. _'I think I'm starting to understand. It's like when I use my powers to destroy Grimm, but instead of with my eyes, I use my ears. Feel the wind. Gotta stay calm. Focus my Aura on my other senses.' _She let out a calming sigh to relive herself of stress, staying completely still without worry of attacking.

Neo has no idea what Ruby's doing so she just shrugs and goes in to attack her as she left herself wide open. Thanks to being blindfolded and cleverly using her Aura, Ruby's other senses were enhanced to the point of able to effortlessly dodge Neo's umbrella swing, confusing the illusionist. Neo scowls and attacks the little huntress some more but she keeps dodging her. Getting annoyed, Neo casts another illusion of herself to trick herself into attacking the moment she sees Ruby leaping towards it. But this time Ruby saw through her trick, briefly stopping before the illusion then uses her Semblance to dash-tackle the real Neo.

"It worked!" Ruby cheered that the blindfold worked for her. Not done yet, Ruby grabs the staggered Neo via her Semblance to carry her and toss her at Mewtwo, breaking the psychic Pokemon's concentration on Shulk's Visions, giving him back full access to his future sense.

"Now I'm really feeling it! Thank you, Ruby! Time to finish this! SMASH!" Shulk activates his "Smash Monado Arts" to make it easier to KO Neo and Mewtwo while they're stunned with a single powered beam slash.

"Humph! Is this your best? I am disappointed!" Meta Knight taunts Weiss, breaking through her glyph with one destructive sword slash. Link does a shield-bash to knock Meta Knight away far enough to use his Clawshot to yank his sword away, but Meta Knight was too clever and broke the chain with a single slash, but this gave Weiss enough time to summon an ice Boarbatusk to body roll and charge towards the masked knight. Meta Knight blocks the creature's spin with all he's got until he destroyed it, leaving a small gap of time for Weiss to jump in and kick him, then comes Link with another strike. Meta Knight dodged his strike by teleporting away from his dash slash, but this was part of a little plan to trick him into place on one of Weiss's glyph.

"By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" Weiss incanted a magic spell, summoning unbreakable chains to bind Meta Knight until Weiss says she could be free.

"These chains will not hold me!" Meta Knight arrogantly said.

"But just long enough!" Weiss remarked, looking at Link. The Hyrule hero raises the tip of his legendary blade to the sky to charge it up with power for a sword beam that shoots out from it onto Meta Knight, defeating him out of the Bands.

"Chew on THIS!" Tails fires an energy blast from his Arm Blaster to attack Wario.

"He actually would if given the chance!" Pit quipped, using an Upperdash Arm to uppercut Wario to the air to receive a slamming tails attack from Tails in the air. Wario growls, angry that he's losing. He somehow summons another bike to run over Pit, but the angel captain flew away in time and fired an arrow to take out his wheel, leaving the greedy man disappointed until Tails blew up his bike and caused it to explode to defeat Wario.

That just leaves Ridley to deal with, and Ryu and Hulk got that covered. In the amidst of their epic battle, Ryu found a Smash Ball floating in mid-air and senses it holds great power. The wandering warrior destroys it to unlock his full power, but first he calls to Hulk. "Hulk!" Ryu shouts, running towards the avenger to get spin-thrown at Ridley to give a flying kick, then comes Hulk with a charging elbow tackle to the body. "Shin Shoryuken!" Ryu shouts, delivering a painful three-hit combo uppercut that launches Ridley into the air above the lava pool.

"GO TAKE A BATH, STUPID DRAGON!" Hulk shouted, jumping up to throw a monstrous punch on Ridley's back to launch it down to the lava below.

"Shinku HADOKEN!" Ryu unleashes a much large Hadoken blast that blast Ridley closer to the lava with no way of escaping.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…!" Ridley roared but it finally sank into the lava, killing the creature and to never return, hopefully.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Victory Theme**

"No space dragon can overcome Hulk! HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" Hulk yelled.

"We know, Hulk, and we're glad." Weiss quipped.

"Good job, Hulk. Perhaps when this over, we can do some training. Teach you to control your anger." Ryu nodded, always impressed with Hulk's limitless strength.

"Hmph. Whatever, headband." Hulk stoically accepts.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Team Sonic Racing OST-** **Narrative Cue: Emergency**

"Speaking about headbands…" Ruby walks over to Ryu to give him back his headband. "Thanks, Ryu. I would've never defeated Neo without your help."

"Always a pleasure to help one unlock their full potential just like I taught your sister. Keep training to unlock that full potential, and don't be shy to call me for assistance." Ryu advises her while tightening his headband on his head.

"I will! Thanks, Ryu!" Ruby smiled, joyful to rely on someone like Ryu to help her sharpen her fighting skills.

Through her wounds, Neo stands up along with her teammates. She now knows she outnumbered and outmatched by Ruby's company, so she signals Mewtwo for their escape. "Victory is yours today. We will meet again." Mewtwo promised them before teleporting his team out of the Pyrosphere.

"Hey, wait!" Ruby runs up but it was already too late. Neo and her squad left the area. The only thing left by them was the white Keystone she must've accidently dropped, and more importantly, a suspicious letter. "Hmm? What's this?" Ruby wondered as she picks up the Keystone and the letter.

"What is it?" Weiss asked her partner.

"It's a letter." Ruby answered.

"From Neo? Did she drop it?" Tails asked if that letter was actually left by Neo herself.

"I think so. Let me read it." Ruby said before reading the letter. "It's not much. It says, 'The Keystones are safer with you. Don't let Goblin have all the Keystones…' And that's it."

"Neo WANTS us to have all the Keystones? Why is she going against Goblin?" Pit asked, confused why Neo is seemingly betraying her own side.

"I don't trust her. It must be a trap." Weiss remarks, not trusting Neo's motives.

At that moment from looking at the letter in Ruby's hand, Shulk receives another vision through the Monado, one that gives him a slight headache judging from what he's foreseeing. The vision is vague as it only shows images of a mysterious black orb suddenly surrounded in a massive black suit of armor to control its immense power. A power that might threaten the whole Battlerealm.

"Did you receive another vision?" Link asked the English swordsman.

"Yes. It was a strange one. Hard to figure out what it was about. All I saw was a 'creature in black armor'." Shulk remarks from the vision he saw.

"Could this 'creature' be related to why Neo doesn't want Goblin to have all the Keystones?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know, but it doesn't change the mission one bit. We MUST find all the Keystones to win the Contest and save the people of New Vale. Whatever Goblin's up to, we'll take care of it when we go for HIM and his Keystone." Ruby said with a face of determination. Though she has no idea what this "creature in black armor" is all about, it doesn't change the fact her team will win the Contest and set everything right, no matter the cost.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: We now know the Battlerealm is made of Iso-8. It also sounds like Neo's trying to prevent the resurrection of Abyss and wants to, in her own way so the Iso-Spell won't affect her, to help the heroes in stopping Goblin's scheme. Why? Think the answer's kinda obvious. Doesn't matter. Next chapter, we reunite with Goblin's team to find another Keystone that'll force him to use his insanity against the craziness that is Crazy Hand. Stay in touch.**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your thoughts on Abyss, and Marvel vs. Capcom 2, as a whole?**


	11. Battle 10: Crazy vs Insane

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! The Battlerealm is entirely made of ISO-8! How is that possible?! We were going to contact the others until we noticed Pit and his team taking on Neo's, who had with her a Keystone! We chased her down to another stage where we fought this space dragon called Ridley! It didn't match up to the combined might of Ryu and Hulk, and Neo's team didn't fare better to the rest of us either. Before she left, Neo seemed to have accidently dropped the Keystone and a message telling us to keep the Keystones safe from Goblin. Is Neo secretly betraying Goblin, and for what reason? I'm getting a bad feeling about all this.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 10: Crazy vs. Insane_

**Battlerealm**

**BGM-Sonic Battle OST-Dr. Eggman**

"_**Yes, keep running! I like my marshmallows roasted and squirming for their lives! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Goblin cackled madly. Who the Green Goblin is fighting against is none other than the beloved star hero of Dream Land, Kirby. The madman chases the pink hero and his Warp Star on his new Goblin Glider, fast enough to keep up with Kirby while unleashing a hell storm of machine gun fire that puts the pressure on pink child. It wasn't until Goblin fired two rockets that knocked Kirby out of the sky. _**"End of the road, puffball! You are POWERLESS against the Goblin King!" **_Goblin grinned and chuckled, forming a fireball in his hand and throwing multiples to attack Kirby. While some hit, one of his fireballs got swallowed up by the pink machine and somehow "copies" his ability to spit fire, giving him a new hat and red color scheme that would fit a "Fire Kirby". Kirby spits a fireball at Goblin's glider, causing it to malfunction and crash-land to the ground.

"_**Interesting ability, copying other people's powers. You're like a living Adaptoid, who won't be living any longer." **_Goblin grinningly taunts the pink puffball. Kirby fires more fireballs that Goblin is prepared for and blocks them with a fire barrier before he punched the ground so hard it erupts fire pillars that knocks Kirby around the field. _**"Unlike you, pinky, I've had these powers for YEARS and have mastered them to their fullest potential, using them in ways your FEEBLE childish mind could never make up." **_Goblin throws a few fire waves that forces Kirby to dodge, long enough to distract him for a brutal fire punch so hard it knocked the copy ability right out of him, turning him back to normal. _**"It would seem with enough force you can't sustain your transformation. A pity." **_Goblin continues with the taunts while giving the pink child a brutal three-hit combo that smacks him right next to his partially destroyed Warp Star. This gave Kirby an ingenious idea. The pink demon absorbed his own Warp Star to grant him a magic wand with a little star on top. A Star Rod, and it's a very powerful weapon.

"_**You ate your own vehicle? And it looks like it didn't give you a stomachache either." **_Goblin joked, surprised, but impressed. Kirby stands determined to defeat Goblin and fires a barrage of star-like projectile that actually hurts Goblin a plenty as he tries his best to block his assault. _**"GAH! You're a lot more powerful than I first realized, but no matter. Sometimes you don't need to outmatch your enemy, you just need to out-THINK them!" **_Goblin smiled, managing to press a button on his gauntlet. This reactivates his glider that crash-landed behind Kirby's current position. Goblin secretly commands his glider to tackle from the back and blast him with knock-out gas, quickly making Kirby sleepy and dropping the Star Rod next to Goblin, who promptly crushes it with a foot. _**"Be glad I didn't try to stab you with my glider, but I doubt there's any blood in you, puffball. So, I'm better off stomping you into pieces as you take a snooze! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Goblin cackled, igniting his foot with flames before brutally stomping the sleepy Kirby to the ground, forming a small crater he leaves the sleeping, defeated dream hero in.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Evil**

"_**I've taken care of my little nuisance. How about yours, gentlemen?" **_Goblin asked his teammates in his little "dark alliance". Ganondorf has already choked Diddy Kong into submission. Bowser stomped Luigi to his embarrassing defeat. And Eggman in his Eggwalker mech has already taken care of Falcon after taking the full force of his power laser.

"Pffhat! Birdie here stood no chance against my power! Did these fools seriously thought they could come up and challenge us and expect to win when they haven't mastered the power of ISO-8?! I didn't think so! Thanks to the Iso-energy we secretly drained from them during the fight, we're one step closer to reviving our ultimate weapon!" Eggman said followed by his signature laugh, implying the villains have started to use ISO-8 to enhance their powers to overpower any obstacle.

"_**Let's not forget about your Egg Adaptoids scattered across the Battlerealm doing the job hunting the other contestants and siphoning their battle energy," **_Goblin smiled as he turns to Bowser, _**"Bowser. Has your son reported details of our next Keystone?"**_

"Just finished talking to him. He and Larry might've found a clue where it's kept. They've sent us their coordinates." Bowser replied.

"_**Good. I envy you, Bowser, to have a son who follows orders. My son, Harry, is a weak-minded fool who's ruining the Osborn name. The way he's been running Oscorp makes me sick to the stomach. I once tried to make Spider-Man my heir, as I am his creator that gave him his powers, but in the end, he TOO defied me. Destroyed my Goblin Nation and left me to ROT in the Negative Zone, and then the Raft after that mess with the Convergence! If I didn't procure a piece of technology before my last defeat, I would've never been able to create a communicator while I was stuck in my cell to contact Eggman when I heard rumors of his mission to locate Abyss." **_Goblin snarled, remembering his flaming hatred for Spider-Man and the amount of times he was defeated by his hands.

"Pathetic. What kind of 'king' constantly loses to a child in a bug costume?" Ganondorf mocked Goblin of his defeats.

"_**Oho, you have no room to talk. Tell me: When was the last time you EVER came close killing that elf boy? Tormented his mind and made him suffer for all eternity? A little advice. Throw his princess friend off a bridge and get her to snap her neck. Trust me, it'd makes for a great show." **_Goblin chuckled to mock the demon king.

"Humph!" Ganondorf has no remark but an annoyed scoff and a head turn.

"We've ALL had trouble with young upstarts ruining our fun! Once this Contest is over, they'll ALL suffer for the indignity they've dealt us!" Eggman proclaimed.

"_**Quite." **_Goblin agreed.

'_GOBLIN!' _Grandmaster's loud angry voice suddenly talks to Goblin's forces, frightening them a bit as they fear the cosmic elder might've figured out their plan to betray him and take the Iso-Sphere for themselves.

"_**Grandmaster! What seems to be the problem?" **_Goblin asked, looking a bit nervous.

'_What do you think?! I'm LOSING the game!' _Grandmaster said, instantly relieving Goblin he didn't figure out their secret plan after all. _'My brother's ACCURSED Summoner, Spider-Man, and his allies have already found 5 Keystones while YOU still only have one! As my Summoner, you better do something soon to get rid of that bug, or I won't be pleased!' _He threatened Goblin coldly.

Goblin's worried face then turns to a smile of devious evil, _**"Have no fear, Grandmaster. Everything is going according to plan."**_

'_What do you mean?' _Grandmaster asked.

"_**My friends and I are currently working on a secret weapon that will CRUSH the Collector's champions and win us all the Keystones." **_Goblin informed the Elder, which isn't far from the truth, just without not mentioning Abyss and their true plan.

'_And what is this "secret weapon"?' _Grandmaster asked, curiously.

"_**Come now, Grandmaster. Surely you of all people in the universe HATES being spoiled about the best part of the game. It would ruin the surprise. The excitement. Don't you want to feel that despair when all hope seems lost, then at the last second, a miracle happens and you get to experience such a thrill of winning? All true gamers love that." **_Goblin's cunning knows no bounds as he cleverly manipulates the Grandmaster by taking advantage of his love for games to keep him in the dark of his true goals.

'_Hmm…I suppose your right. Whatever your weapon is, it better not disappoint.' _Grandmaster warned Goblin, taking his bait before disconnecting.

"_**Believe me, it won't." **_Goblin muttered to himself.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later in the Battlerealm…**

Team Goblin met up with Bowser's son, Bowser Jr., and the youngest member of his Koopalings, Larry Koopa, in front of a "9.0"-intensity teleporter that leads to an unknown destination.

"We're here, son, whatcha got for your old man and his pals?" Bowser asked his son.

"Larry and I were kinda playing around when we found this weird teleporter thingie. We read the instructions that said to win the Keystone you must beat those giant Hands in a 5-minute match." Bowser Jr. informed the villains.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand, correct, child?" Ganondorf asked the koopa kid, kinda frightening him with his sinister face.

"Y-Yeah. Apparently there are like two teleporters, one here and one somewhere else, that lead to their own set of Hands to fight." Junior replied, a bit nervously to Ganondorf.

"Clones? They must've used the Iso-Sphere to accomplish that. To become guardians of the last two Keystones." Eggman proclaimed.

"_**We'll deal with this one for now. Step aside, children, so your Daddy and friends could wrestle some Hands." **_Goblin replied, smiling.

"Are you sure? This one seems really tough." Junior asked, worried if it's a good idea to confront the Hands of Smash.

"Yeah! This game is set on the highest difficulty!" Larry said, pointing to the 9.0 difficulty setting number on the teleporter.

Bowser laughs, "There's no game we can't win! We'll crush those Hands like they're Goombas! Have some faith in your old man, Junior! This Contest is ours!"

"Okay, dad, be careful!" Junior wished his father good luck in this next battle, with him and Larry watching the villains stepping onto the teleporter pad and get teleported to the Hands' location.

* * *

**Final Destination (3ds), Battlerealm**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Master Hand**

Goblin's villainous team gets teleported to a version of Final Destination, standing on a single large floating platform in a star-filled space and soon transitions into other settings like through a wormhole, a comet, and thensome until it all loops in an endless cycle.

"_**Not a bad setting for just a fight against floating hands. Where are you so my hand could CRUSH yours?!" **_Goblin taunted the Hands.

From the distance, two distinct laughters can be heard vastly approaching the villains from two sides.

From the right side comes Master Hand and his sinister laugh, _"Mwahahahaha!"_

And from the left comes Crazy Hand and his psychotic laugh, _"Bwahahahaha!"_

Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear in Final Destination to share a fist bump before confronting the villains. _"So you have arrived." _Master Hand spoke to the villains. _"In case you just forgotten, we, and another set of us, are the Guardians of the last two Keystones. You must defeat us within 5 minutes if you want to win the Keystone in our possession."_

"_**Then stop wasting our time and prepare to be annihilated!" **_Goblin targets Master Hand first and throws a few fireballs to hurt him.

"_This guy's insane if he thinks he could beat us! And they call ME crazy!" _Crazy Hand said, punching Goblin in the back while he wasn't looking.

Bowser dashes in to dropkick Crazy Hand away to give Goblin some breathing room to plan, _**"Eggman! Work with Bowser to destroy that crazy fool! Me and Ganondorf will deal with the supposed master!" **_

"Fine by me!" Eggman grinned, rushing with Bowser to take on Crazy Hand while Goblin and Ganondorf work together to defeat Master Hand.

"_**Stay right here for a second." **_Goblin smiled, riding his glider to the sky.

"Don't get yourself destroyed, fool." Ganondorf insulted the madman.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA! C'mon, handy hand, show me what you can do!" **_Goblin taunts Master Hand into fighting him. Master Hand fires pairs of finger bullets Goblin avoids with his glider, jumping over a pair to lunge in to punch Master Hand back. Master Hand shakes it off and rushes a fist on Osborn, who managed to grab and hold him off from moving any further. Slowly powering up his flaming Demonic Aura, Goblin opens up the fist and punches its center, then grabs a finger to break it and judo throw Master Hand to the platform next to Ganondorf.

"_**I left you a gift. You're welcome." **_Goblin joked to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf scoffs before delivering a dark-powered beatdown on the briefly stunned Master Hand. As it gains its strength back on the ground, Master Hand flaps rapidly, causing an icy wind that pushes Ganondorf back to receive a punch. Master Hand looks up to see the laughing Goblin throwing more fireballs at him. He flies over to him and grabs the surprised madman, squeezing him before throwing him on the platform to get slammed by the large hand.

"_**GET OFF OF ME!" **_Goblin roared, unleashing a fiery explosion to force Master Hand off of him. Goblin roars fire breath on Master Hand, forcing him to block before receiving Ganondorf's jumping uppercut. Master Hand once again shakes himself before firing blue lasers from each fingertip down on the two villains for a bit before stopping the torture.

"_**A giant hand putting up a fight. This is ridiculous. But that's probably because he's been powered up with ISO-8." **_Goblin grunted, finding it absurd a giant floating hand is pretty powerful.

"_I am the source of creation in the Smash Universe. You cannot win against my power." _Master Hand taunted them.

"_**I am the Goblin King, the ultimate ruler beyond imagination! Worlds have FALLEN before my might! You'd be wise never to underestimate my power and intellect!" **_Goblin scowled with rage, surrounding his body in flames and charging up fireballs in each hand.

"And I am the Demon King, the destined ruler of Hyrule and other great nations! I hold the power of the gods! I am mighty and supreme! You are not!" Ganondorf declared, showing Master Hand his Triforce of Power in his right hand as a dark aura surrounds his body.

"_BWAHAHAHA!" _Meanwhile, Crazy Hand does his psychopathic laugh while performing a swooping punch that almost hit Eggman and Bowser, _"I embody DESTRUCTION in the universe! It'll be so riveting to destroy you!"_

"You look nothing more than a dirty glove I threw away last week!" Eggman mocked grinningly, firing his laser barrage that damages Crazy Hand. The crazy entity flies away from his barrage and circles around to ram Eggman repeatedly like a Jetstream. Before he could land another one, Crazy Hand got caught by Bowser, who clawed him before firing a few fireballs for extra damage.

"You kiddy gloves were never so tough in the past!" Bowser insulted, jumping in for a flying punch Crazy Hand counters with his own, ending in a windy stalemate. Crazy Hand managed to grab the koopa king and tosses him at Eggman. He laughs crazily as he produces a series of magenta rods to stick to the ground one-by-one.

"AAAH! Run away!" Eggman shouted in fear, running with the equally scared Bowser from the pink pillars that explode after a few seconds. Once they were out of danger, Eggman gives his partner his plan to counterattack, "We're running out of time! I will keep him still while you attack him from above!"

"I can do that!" Bowser agreed to the plan.

"Go, GO!" Eggman shouted, firing his missile barrage to keep Crazy Hand occupied in the air, giving ample time for Bowser to jump above him and ground pound him to the floor, pinning him. "Ohohoho! Try to catch THIS!" Eggman laughed, firing his power laser from the front of his walker. Crazy Hand quickly breaks free from Bowser's bottom to open his palm to block the giant laser. After a few seconds of blocking it with all he's got, Crazy Hand survives.

"_Ahahaha! Too bad! Didn't work!" _Crazy Hand taunted Eggman.

"How hard is it to destroy a glove?!" Eggman retorted.

Crazy Hand then punches Eggman to the center of the platform where he butts-heads with Goblin, who was also blown back by Master Hand. _**"Watch where you are going, doctor!" **_Goblin berated him.

"Wasn't my fault!" Eggman retorted.

Now it seems Master Hand and Crazy Hand have decided to work together to dispose of the four villains. Crazy Hand runs his fingers across the stage like a plow that Bowser and Ganondorf try to halt, shortly followed by Master Hand flying in the other direction with an uppercut Eggman and Goblin managed to survive.

"_Let's play ball!" _Crazy Hand laughs, throwing large blue-green orbs towards Master Hand, who flicks them directly towards the villains as they break away to avoid getting blasted.

"_**I've had enough of these games! Bowser! Hit me with your flames! Give me all you got!" **_Goblin ordered the koopa king to give him his flames for a little boost.

"Yeah! Time for a little surprise team-up of our own!" Bowser chuckled.

The Koopa King expels a stream of fire from his mouth onto Goblin, who uses his fire-based powers to absorb his flames to temporarily strengthen himself, reaching near the temperature levels of the sun's surface. _**"GROOOOAAAAAAAGH!" **_Goblin roars monstrously, with his whole body surrounded in intense red-orange flames that it almost comes off as a silhouette and his eyes flaring with flames and now capable of flight without the need of his glider. _**"BURRRRRN!" **_Goblin roars, flying towards the Hands to give them a flaming beatdown of the century, overpowering them with his intense might. _**"ALL HAIL THE GOBLIN KING!" **_Goblin said with his voice sounding more menacing and booming as encases both himself and the Hands in a large, swirling sphere of fire in the sky. He commands the sphere to explode, creating a powerful blast many times bigger than the sphere itself that it lightens the entire Final Destination world and almost blinds his allies. _**"Destroy them once and for all!" **_Goblin throws the weakened Hands to his allies to finish off. Ganondorf and Bowser crack their knuckles, with the Demon King charges up his Warlock Punch for Master Hand while the Koopa King simply winds up a devastating punch for Crazy Hand respectively. The two kings devastate their respective Hands into the air in front of Eggman's charged-up laser for the finishing blow.

"And now you know why we are the best!" Eggman grinned maliciously, unleashing his giant laser to consume the Hands to their doom. Both Hands scream in pain as they disintegrate into purple flames that overwhelm them and destroy them, defeating the Hands and winning the challenge.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Victory Theme**

Popping out of thin air was the orange Keystone floating in mid-air, waiting for Goblin to land behind it to grab it as he smiles greatly and evilly, _**"All fall before the Goblin's might! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back in the Battlerealm**

**BGM-Breath of Fire III OST-Dragon Slayer**

Bowser Jr. and Larry were seen playing around with their Clown Cars outside the teleporter that took Bowser and his allies to fight the Hands until they came back with a new Keystone in Goblin's hands. "Daddy, you're okay! I knew those Hands couldn't beat you!" Junior happily complimented his father, seeing him as unbeatable and the best.

Bowser laughs from the praise, "I told you those chumps never stood a chance!"

"We have acquired our second Keystone! Excellent!" Eggman smiled.

"Should we go acquire the last remaining Keystone?" Ganondorf asked his allies.

"_**No." **_Goblin responded. _**"Leave that one for Spider-Man and his friends."**_

"Why? I thought our goal was to collect all the Keystones?" Ganondorf remarked.

"_**It still is. We're just taking a little break. We have expended quite a bit of energy from that last fight. Let us return to the base to freshen up for the climax. Starting building armor for our 'secret weapon' to wear to control its power. I'm sure by the time we're done, the heroes will be knocking on our front door, ready to be ambushed and their Keystones ripe for the taking." **_Goblin said in a bit of a joking manner, acting very confident everything will work out in the end, something Ganondorf takes notice of.

"Hmm. You seem quite certain." He said.

"_**Everything is going according to plan. You don't need to worry. I KNOW Spider-Man. I know how he thinks. How he feels. All his weaknesses. Everyone is playing their role perfectly. It's such a shame…SOME of them aren't aware of what faith has in store for them. Hmhmhmhmahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Goblin let out a bone-chilling laughter that rivals the greatest evil laughs in history, totally confident in his total plan of obtaining godlike power and ruling the world.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: That ends "Act 2" of this story. Originally, I wanted Goblin's team to fight Crazy Hand alone while the heroes fight Master Hand alone, but I changed it at the last second to have two sets of Hands as bosses for the last two Keystones with the power of the ISO-Sphere. We're know approaching the final act of Contest of Smashers. The last remaining Keystone will be collected then all hell breaks loose. What will happen? Find out next time.**

**Question of the Chapter (This should be a fun one): How do you think the rest of this story will play out? Who will win the Contest? Will Abyss really be revived? What will the final battle be like?**

**XenoSlayer983: Korg and Miek have no purpose in this story therefore won't appear at all. This isn't Thor Ragnarok. This is Contest of Smashers!**

**Guest (from June 4): I am confused. What are you talking about? What is a bad idea? Is it the story? If it is, remember, you're on , where all types of nonsense are available. Marvel characters crossing over with Smash Bros is not the weirdest thing to have ever happened, believe me.**


	12. Battle 11: Master Menace

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Word on the street is Goblin found his another Keystone. He has two, but we're still in the lead with 5, so that just leaves one more stone left to find. I get the feeling Osborn's up to something more sinister and I have no idea what it could be. Doesn't matter. Sooner or later, I'm coming for him and his Keystones and win this Contest!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 11: Master Menace_

**Oscorp Lab, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Mario and Luigi Dream Team OST-Bowser's Theme**

Abyss. A legendary creature possessing godlike power that almost destroyed two universes in the past, sleeps inside a liquid tube mixed with Iso-8, subtly extracted from the fighters' battles in this Iso-Realm, in the form of its core to replenish its strength, to soon reawaken to the world with the ultimate goal of devouring all of existence.

"_**Hehehehehe!" **_Goblin laughs as he approaches the tube where Abyss is being treated. He touches the tube with his palm and smiles while he continues to chuckle, watching the bubbles spurt up around the mystical orb. _**"There, there, my precious. Everything is going according to plan. Soon you will be reawakened with enough strength vanquish all of our enemies and pave the way to our godhood. Nobody can stop us. It is already too late." **_Goblin turns to Eggman, who is currently building a massive black suit of armor with some mystical help from Ganondorf while Bowser does some of the heavy lifting. _**"What is the progress on Abyss's new little home?" **_He asked them.

"Nearly complete," Eggman replies, "We've managed to replicate the original 'Armor of Erosion' needed to properly control Abyss's power using my technology and Oscorp technology combined with Ganondorf's magic. We'll insert Abyss's core soon." He finished telling Osborn.

Goblin smiles from the good news, _**"Excellent. Now, I want to try a little something."**_

"Hmm? What would that be?" Eggman asked.

"_**I get the feeling Spider-Man and his friends are about to locate the final Keystone and I'd want to give them a little congratulatory gift. Using Abyss's power to 'infect' his next opponents. Just a fraction so nobody would notice." **_Goblin turns back to the Abyss core and thrust his mighty hand pointing at it. _**"Now go, and test out a bit of your revived might!" **_He smiled evilly. The Abyss core obeys its master as it begins to glow faintly green and summons a mass of black particles that "swarm" out of the base to find Spider-Man's next opponents, all while Goblin laughs maniacally.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Battlerealm**

**BGM-Mega Man X6 OST-Opening Stage (International Ver.)**

"…So, we really have no other way to escape?" Blake asked the other members of her little group consisting of Spider-Man, Knuckles, and Gamora. After learning the Battlerealm exist outside reality, the gang left Knowhere and separated from their new friends to continue their investigating this cosmic realm for answers, and hopefully collect the last Keystone on their way.

"That's right. The Battlerealm exist outside the multiverse. If we want to escape, we gotta win the Contest. We have no other choice." Gamora replied to Blake's question. "Spider-Man, have you sensed anything that's worth investigating?" She asked their web-slinger leader of their little group.

"I'm definitely picking up something. Not sure what it could be yet." Spider-Man replied.

Suddenly, popping out of nowhere, a familiar and silent ice cream-themed criminal drops down in front of the startled heroes and taunts them with her smile and holding her open umbrella behind her shoulder.

"You!" Knuckles scowled, recognizing their old foe.

"If it isn't everybody's favorite ice cream-loving silent chick. What do you want, Neo? We're not in the mood to play." Peter asked, having no time for Neo's games.

Neo just moves her head slightly to gesture them to follow her as she whips out an Extreme Gear she found as an item and rides away on it. "Neo, get back here! What is she up to?" Spider-Man wondered about her current game.

Having no other choice, and really nothing else to do, the team chases Neo on the desolate planetoid of the Battlerealm. "Where is that woman leading us?" Gamora asked, not knowing much about Neo and especially her motives.

"Hard to tell since she never tells us anything. Don't know if her vocal cords were shot or she's messing with us." Spidey joked.

"She's Torchwick's partner and works for the Grandmaster's team. Whatever her plans, it can't be good." Blake said, not trusting Neo.

Neo is still in the lead because of riding an Extreme Gear, but a few web shots from Spider-Man distracts her for a web-slinging tackle. Unfortunately for Spidey, that was simply an illusion he tackled, meaning the real Neo is somewhere else. "An illusion, and I don't sense the real one anywhere. Why is she messing with us like this?" Peter wondered. A hint came from a small letter on the ground in front of him left for him from her illusion. Pete picks it up and reads it just as his friends caught up with him.

"What's that?" Blake asked what he has in his hand.

"It's a message from Neo. It says, 'Go southwest from your current position. You'll find a teleporter that'll take you to the Guardians of the last Keystone, Master Hand and Crazy Hand'." Peter quoted Neo's words.

"The last Keystone? Does that mean the others have been found?" Blake remarked, a little shock from hearing this.

"It must be a trap. Why should we trust her?" Knuckles scowled.

"Trap or no trap, it's worth investigating. We need all the Keystones to win the Contest, remember? I don't know why it seems Neo is helping us, but we need to take this chance before anyone else from the Grandmaster's side takes it." Spidey replied, risking to follow Neo's instructions to collect the last available Keystone.

The gang travel southwest from where they stood, and after about 10 minutes of running, they located the teleporter pad Neo talked about in her message. "It's a teleporter. Neo was right." Spidey remarked.

"I dunno. You sure it's not a trap?" Blake asked, still unsure about all this.

"Spider-Sense does say something's powerful on the other side, but that might just be the Hands waiting for their challengers. Let's not keep them waiting. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Spidey assured his cat friend. As the gang take the teleporter to fight the Hands of Smash for the last Keystone, none of them notice Abyss's black swarm following them through the teleporter to infect whatever opponent they face on the other side.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Final Destination (Wii U), Battlerealm**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Master Hand**

Team Spidey gets transported to a different version of Final Destination than the one Goblin's team fought on. This one's floating in space between a planet that looks like Earth and a sun. Luckily, they can breathe in this stage, which makes this many times less frightening.

"We're in space, and we can breathe up here!" Spidey said in a joking manner.

"Outstanding. So where's our targets?" Gamora asked, in the mood to get this boss fight over with.

Right on que, Master Hand and Crazy Hand arrive to the scene to start the battle, both letting out their signature creepy laughs and share a fist bump before confronting their new challengers. Master Hand volunteered to speak to the heroes, _"Welcome to your final destination! The game is simple: Defeat us within 5 minutes and we'll grant you the Keystone." _

"Easy peasy! How 'bout we high-five and get this match started!" Spidey quipped. Though it would seem Master Hand took his joke too literally as he and his partner try to slap the heroes through their dash attack. "I didn't mean that literally!" Peter quipped while avoiding their attacks.

Blake immediately rushes towards Master Hand and uses her shadows to dodge his finger bullets. "This might come in handy!" Spider-Man puns while web-throwing a bullet back, stunning Master Hand long enough so Blake could get a hit in, allowing him to stomp the entity to the floor. "Had enough yet?" Peter taunted, despite knowing this is far from over. Master Hand flies away from Peter and hover above him to drop down an explosive fist. Blake tries to go help him but was left stunned in place after Master Hand snapped his fingers, leaving her open to a flying punch.

"I'm gonna rough you up!" Knuckles taunts, rushing towards Crazy Hand with Gamora by his side.

"_Try it, furball!" _Crazy Hand quipped.

The crazy entity produces balls of shadowy pink energy and tosses them a volley at Knuckles and Gamora. The two managed to avoid most of his attack until Knuckles got the idea to grab ahold of Gamora's arm and throws her straight at Crazy Hand in the air. Whipping out her Godslayer, Gamora stabs through Crazy Hand, making him scream in pain for a bit. The heroic assassin then throws the wounded glove at Knuckles so he could uppercut him straight to the air, then follow him for a furious overhand back to the floor. Crazy Hand recovers and acts a bit mad, spinning rapidly before flying above the stage and then spinning down on Knuckles. The guardian echidna uses all his strength to stop him from drilling to his skull until Gamora could kick him away. She fires a couple of gun shots to force Crazy Hand into trying a new tactic, ripping open the fabric of space revealing a chaotic vortex in an attempt to suck them up.

"I didn't know it could do THAT!" Knuckles said loudly and scared, with him and Gamora doing all they can to avoid getting sucked into the eternal void.

After a few seconds running the opposite direction, the two noticed the vortex closing giving them time to catch their breath. "That was too close. These Hands are a lot more powerful than we realized." Gamora acknowledged their strength.

**BGM End**

During the amidst of this whole fight, between Spider-Man and Blake against Master Hand, and Knuckles and Gamora against Crazy Hand, none of them noticed another weird entity already in the area. Abyss's swarm secretly arrives to the fight to follow its master's orders to infect Spider-Man's opponent and corrupt it. And the opponent he's facing is none other than Master Hand himself. So, the swarm wasted no time piercing through Master Hand to infect him with itself, completely halting the battle.

"What happened? Did we win already?" Spidey joked, but confused on what's really happening.

Because of the Swarm, Crazy Hand is also in pain, but instead of being infected, it simply gets destroyed, disintegrating into dark flames. "I don't think is part of the game." Blake remarked, able to tell this wasn't part of the fight.

Master Hand flails about while struggling to extinguish the swarm that has infected him, but alas, he can't overcome its power and begins to rip itself open while screaming in complete agony, _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Master Core**

Swiftly, the background of the arena begins to change. From the astonishing view of space fighting between a planet and a sun to a swirly multi-colored warp. Master Hand explodes as he gets swallowed into the mass of black particles as it roars, _**"GWWRAAAAAAAGH!" **_and transforms into a giant, well, giant made of the black swarm with a "master core" embedded inside its head. A "Master Giant".

"What happened to Master Hand?" Gamora asked, having no clue what just happened.

"Those particles infected him and transformed him somehow, turning him into this creature!" Spider-Man guessed.

"I KNEW this was a trap!" Knuckles remarked, blaming this predicament on Neo for leading them here.

"Something tells me Neo's not behind this. Her illusions are good, but she isn't capable of this! This is a complete nightmare!" Spidey replied.

"_**GWORAAAAAAAR!" **_Master Giant's monstrous screams sends out a massive shockwave that pushes the heroes off the platform to the air. Spider-Man quickly grabs Gamora's hand and web-zips back down while Knuckles grabs Blake's and manages to glide down next to them.

"What's the plan?!" Blake asked Peter.

"Keeping attacking until it reveals its core!" Peter ordered, firing web bullets to the head. The heroes rushes towards the infected giant with Spidey, Blake, and Gamora firing their projectile attacks to keep it at bay. The monster moves its arm quickly across horizontally. It did nothing at first, but a split second a horizontal slash appeared and knocked most of them back as it roars at them. "How do you go from a floating glove to a demonic monster giant!" Spidey quipped, webbing up the Giant's face to make it easier to web-strike it, sticking onto the face and proceeds to throw a flurry of punches on it. Peter bounce-kicks off it before web-throwing Knuckles at the face so he could deal some of his own damage. During his ferocious assault, Knuckles notices the Giant's head transforming as it headbutts him to the ground, forming 4 orbs that explode and knock away Blake and Peter. It wasn't until Gamora hopped on the back of its head and stabbed right through it when the Giant started to show signs of relent, backing up to scream in agony.

"_**GWRAAAAAAOR!" **_Master Giant roars again, not because it's defeated, but because it's transforming as the Swarm swirls around to change shape, turning into a large black quadrupedal scorpion-like creature referred to as "Master Beast".

"It transformed!" Knuckles noticed after getting up from the headbutt.

"It looks like some scorpion…dog thing. Shouldn't you be scurrying away in fear right about now?" Peter jokes to Blake of her fear of dogs since she is a cat faunus.

"I still say Zwei is scarier." Blake quipped.

"Seriously? Compared to this?" Spidey snarkly remarked, rolling away from the Beast's morphing mouth attack. The infected creature decided to leap high to the air to come back with an animalistic body slam to form dark spikes to trail Spidey and Knuckles. The two jumped over them as Spidey web-throws Knuckles to its back to pin it down with a beatdown while Blake and Gamora strike the head with their blades, all until Spidey comes down with a web-stomping slam on the head.

"_**GRAAAAWR! GRAAAAWRRR!" **_Master Beast roars, emanating lightning to zap the heroes off it as it transforms again. The swirling cosmic space turns yellow as the Master Beast transforms into Master Edges, appearing as a group of fives sword, one larger than the others.

"How many times this thing gonna keep transforming?!" Spidey joked.

"They're just a buncha swords this time. How hard can this form be?" Knuckles cockily asked, not taking this deadly form seriously. The cocky echidna would quickly regret his words when four of the smaller swords slash across him in a set pattern towards the big one ready to slam downward on him if Blake didn't use a ribbon to catch him before he seriously got hurt.

"You had to ask?" Blake glared at the chuckling echidna.

Gamora does her best to block the coordinated slashes before performing some counters with her own blade strikes. Blake jumps in to assist her by kicking a blade away. "Can I play this sword game? Thanks!" Peter zips over to grab two shadow blades and dual-wields them against two other blades.

"Showoff." Blake quipped, striking the larger blade while also dodging its projectiles.

"Line them up!" Gamora orders them to throw the five blades towards her so she could finish them off with a blinding-fast slashes before blowing them away as one with a final dashing strike.

As expected at this point, Master Edges has another transformation, this time splitting itself into four slightly larger shadow copies of its opponents made entirely of its black particles. No eyes. No personality. Just darkness taking the form of the heroes. Master Shadows.

"This is getting ridiculous." Gamora scowled, tired of the Master Core's constant transformation.

"Blake, this isn't the time to be using your shadows for a prank!" Spidey joked.

"If I were, they wouldn't be looking so demonic!" Blake quipped.

Shadow Spider-Man fires a webline to zip over to punch the real webslinger but missed. "Outta the way, handsome!" Spidey counters with a kick to the non-existent face, then transitions into his Crawler Assault to deal more damage. The shadow spider broke free from his assault and web-throws Spidey around into its Ultimate Web Throw and slammed him brutally to the floor. While it's still in the air, Spider-Man was able to web-yank it into his rising uppercut, destroying his clone with a single punch, "I am SO tired of clones wanting to kill me!"

Knuckles furiously locks his namesakes against his shadow while scowling intensely and saying, "You think you're stronger than me?! Let's see!" before headbutting it. The Shadow Knuckles retaliates with a punch of its own on Knuckles and would've thrown another if Knuckles didn't roll under its attack. The real echidna performs a spin dash on his double while flurrying his punches on its back before he got smacked down. The shadow echidna jumped into the air to pound its fist on Knuckles but again missed. "Try to copy THIS!" Knuckles delivers his flaming rising uppercut from beneath the shadow's jaw, striking him to the air so Knuckles could follow to pound it's back with a spiraling down drill attack, destroying his clone.

Meanwhile, Blake fights her shadow double, a clone similar to the ones she can naturally create but taken control by the darkness. Each move she throws, her dark clone could counter almost perfectly and vice versa, making this an even match between real and fake. "Sometimes I fear what would happen if one of my shadows had a mind of its own. Guess you're it. My…dark self, formed from the mistakes of my past. Time to see how much I've grown!" Blake said, seeing this as an opportunity, a test to see how much she's grown as a person ever since she left the White Fang and formed a new bond with Team RWBY. Shadow Blake fires on the incoming real self as she dodges her shot by running left and right. "Not using shadows this time! Just me and you!" Blake declared, jump kicking her dark shadow in the face while wrapping her ribbon around its neck for her to slam overhead. The shadow faunus broke off her ribbon and takes out its katana to clash with Blake's. Amidst every clash, one of them gets hurt, either Blake or her Shadow. As the Shadow tries to downward swing on Blake, she waits until the very last second to dodge the strike, receiving a little mark on her right arm. But this gave Blake the opportunity to finally rid her dark shadow, slicing the arm it wields its weapon before finally stabbing through its chest. "It's over!" Blake said, defeating her dark self as it slowly disperses into nothing.

"This isn't the first time I had to conquer my darkness!" Gamora taunts her dark shadow, kneeling in place while blasting it as it runs away from her shots. Shadow Gamora leaps towards with her shadow blade to strike the real Gamora, who leaped away from her swing in time. Gamora pops out a knife to strike the sides of her shadow's chest before it does the same trick and hurts Gamora's side. They both whip out their own Godslayer and clash for a bit in an even battle. "Stop prolonging the evitable." Gamora taunts her shadow. The space assassin, in a split second, whips out her knife to stab the shadow's knee cap, weakening and stunning it so Gamora could decapitate it, destroying her dark shadow for good.

**BGM End**

"Are we DONE yet?!" Spidey asked after they've defeated their shadow clones, getting tired of all these transformations while fighting in a swirling void.

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Master Fortress: Second Wave**

Unfortunately for the webhead, there's still one last form they need to take care of. The Swarm that made up their Master Shadows returned as one to create a large black fortress that resembles the human body inside.

"You GOTTA be kidding me! A fortress?!" Blake sighed.

"Stop whining and let's get this over with." Gamora said.

"Are we still under a time limit?" Knuckles asked as they enter the Master Fortress.

"I doubt it matters at this point!" Gamora retorts while they fight shadowy versions of common enemies from the other fighters' dimensions like Stalfos, Geemers, Plasma Wisps, and Lethiniums. As they fight deeper in the Master Fortress, Blake hears something beating and it gets louder as they traverse further.

"Hey guys. Does anyone else hear a heartbeat?" She asked the gang.

"Up there!" Spidey points to the source which appears to be a core that beats like a heart. "It must be a weak spot, and I'm sensing three more like this spread out! If we destroy them, this fortress will collapse!" He sensed more heart cores in the fortress.

"Then spread out and find them and destroy them!" Gamora ordered the group. Everyone travels through different directions of the Master Fortress, fighting hordes of shadowy enemies while making sure to avoid the large pools of acid. When all four heart cores were found, each hero destroy them relatively at the same time, destroying the Master Fortress.

**BGM End**

The Master Fortress collapses and the black Abyss Swarm particles were completely vanquished, destroying that fraction of Abyss's power. The heroes return to the regular Final Destination stage where all that's left is the Master Core itself, looking similar to a Smash Ball, lying there completely defenseless.

"Wanna do the honors, Spidey?" Blake asked if he wants to destroy Master Core himself.

"It would be my pleasure." Spidey grins behind his mask while cracking his fingers. The webhead attaches a webline to the Core to spin it around in the air multiple times until, finally, slamming it down and breaking it into pieces, destroying the Master Core as it lets out a huge explosion that captures them in a blinding light.

* * *

**Battlerealm**

"WHOOOOA!" Team Spidey shouted as the explosion knocked them back to the main area of the Battlerealm, out through the teleporter pad they used to transport themselves to Final Destination.

"That wasn't fun…" Knuckles coughed, but still alive.

Spidey groans as he shakes his head, but then notices he has something in his hand. The final Keystone. The turquoise Keystone. Suddenly appeared in his hand after they destroyed Master Core. "Got it! The Final Keystone!" Peter told the gang, casually tossing the stone up from his hand.

**BGM-Sonic Adventure OST-The Past**

"Great. So can anyone explain to me what the heck that was all about?" Knuckles asked, heavily confused about what the just endured involving Master Core, how it formed in the first place.

"No clue. It looked like Master Hand was infected by something that made him go wild." Peter said what he observed from the fight.

"Was it the Grandmaster bending the rules? He would do that for a chance for us to lose." Gamora remarked, thinking the Grandmaster was behind Master Hand's infection.

"I get the feeling he wasn't behind this either. It was something else. Something…dangerous that's out of this world." Peter replied, thinking the Grandmaster wasn't behind this incident either. The webhead notices another letter from Neo on the ground and picks it up to read. "Look. It's another message from Neo. She says, 'Congratulations collecting the final Keystone. That leaves your team in the lead with six. Keep them safe. Goblin only has two. Don't let Goblin have all the Keystones. Prevent Abyss from resurrecting or we'll all be destroyed'."

"Abyss?" Blake questioned this mysterious creature Neo talked about in her letter.

"Why does that name sound awfully familiar?" Peter remarks, getting a nasty feeling he knows what Abyss is. "We should contact the gang. Tell them what's up." He decided. Before he could do that, he gets a call from Iron Man first. "Speak of the devil." Peter answers the call through his OsPhone to speak with Tony, "Hey Tony, got another Keystone."

'_Excellent. The rest of us got one too. Meet us at these coordinates. We need to discuss our findings and come up with a plan how we're gonna end this Contest.' _Stark said, transmitting the coordinates for their meeting place to the webhead.

"Got it. We'll see you soon." Peter ends the call and turns back to his teammates. "Tony gave me the coordinates where we gonna meet up with everyone else. Let's not keep them waiting."

"Right. Lead the way." Blake nodded as everyone follows Spider-Man to the meeting place before they enter the climax of the Contest of Smashers.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: We're approaching endgame, folks. Four more chapters left plus a short epilogue. The Contest of Smashers about to enter its last few rounds. The beginning of the end next chapter as Team Avengers go raid Oscorp Lab to take on Goblin and his team. Will they succeed? What is Neo's true goal? Find out next time.**

**In case you're a bit confused, Master Core's creation in this story was some of Abyss's power infected Master Hand with the Swarm and formed Master Core. That simple.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite Smash Bros. game and why?**


	13. Battle 12: The Winner

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Something happened to Master Hand while he was fighting Spidey's team. Some "swarm" took over him and transformed into different crazy forms from a giant to a large fortress. In the end, Spidey's team was able to destroy the core and retrieve the final Keystone. Now our side has 6 while Goblin's only has two. Looks like this Contest's about over. Let's go find Gobby and "kindly" ask him to give us the remaining stones.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 12: The Winner_

**Avengers Tower, Battlerealm**

Sonic's team are chilling out at the briefing room of the Avengers Tower area they recently found during their hunt for their first Keystone and decided to make it their temporary base of operations to meet up with their remaining friend, and discuss with each other everything they've learned about the Battlerealm. Sonic casually tosses up his two Keystones while Amy and Yang are talking with each other and while Iron Man walks around the room, wondering where is everybody else.

"**Where is everybody? They're late. Usually I'm the late one to meetings." **Tony joked.

The doors then open behind them and walks out Spidey's team and Ruby's team, at last finally reuniting the whole group after they were separated once the Contest began. "Long time no see, guys!" Ruby greeted her reunited friends with a happy smile.

"Sorry we're late. We didn't know which Avengers Tower we're supposed to meet up in. There's like dozens of them out there and they all looked the same." Spidey joked.

"**How did you get lost when I sent you the exact coordinates where we're supposed to meet up?" **Stark asked.

"That's just my way of greeting you guys after being separated for so long and I thought I start off with a joke." Spidey quipped as mostly everyone besides Gamora and Hulk take a seat.

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Divine Wings**

"Have you learned anything?" Gamora asked Stark and other teams to discuss their revelations about the Battlerealm.

"Oh, we learned a lot about this place. Let's start with you guys. What did you learn?" Sonic asked the space assassin.

"We used Knowhere's scanners to pinpoint where the Battlerealm is located. It exists in an area outside the multiverse. We couldn't find any means of escape." Gamora informed the uninformed of her team's findings.

"Outside the multiverse? Is that even possible?" Weiss asked, shocked by this news.

"**It's possible, from what we found out." **Stark remarked. **"I had my suspicions this dimension couldn't exist through normal means ever since we got here, and I was right. This entire world was birth from an accident, one that started from another universe." **

"What're you talking about?" Hulk asked, sounding annoyed from all this vagueness.

"A Celestial crashed into this universe while trying to escape from its own dying universe. The crash shattered space and time, fusing multiple dimensional shards that formed the Battlerealm." Yang explained to the confused Hulk.

"You should've seen it. The thing was like leaking out ISO-8 all around itself, and apparently the entire Battlerealm is infected by it." Amy added.

It was then Tails's turn to talk, "That's what we figured out too. The whole Battlerealm is made of ISO-8 that you can simply pluck one up from the ground like gravel, affecting our minds and our powers to fit the Contest. But something still bothers me. ISO-8 shouldn't appear like this, not from what I've researched about it."

"**It's been bugging me too." **Tony chimed in. **"ISO-8 is usually born whenever there's a universal reset or a new universe is born. I've analyzed the data from the Celestial. They're powerful cosmic beings, yes, but not powerful enough to create this place. Something ELSE was added that gave it an extra boost, and it might have to do with the 'cosmic wave' it got hit by. Does anyone want to take a guess what it was? I'll give you a hint: It originated over 8 months ago." **He asked the question of the century that might be the key to this mystery.

It didn't take long until Spider-Man was the first to figure out the answer, "So you're saying this cosmic wave was…?"

"**That's right. A Genesis Wave…" **Stark dropped the bombshell of the whole adventure that left everyone speechless, that a Genesis Wave was the key that formed the Battlerealm in the first place. And it wasn't just any Genesis Wave. It was the wave that merged their universes together created by the defeated Masters of Evil.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Give Me the Power**

"It makes so much sense now. The Genesis Wave that merged our worlds together..." Ruby remarked, still processing what blew her mind of that huge revelation.

"The Celestial must have gotten caught in the Genesis Wave while it was traveling between dimensions, absorbing its excess energy which proved too much for it to handle and was forced to crash here into this zone. It broke apart multiple realities and brought their shards here into a 'nexus of realities', effectively creating a universe brimming with newly-formed ISO-8!" Tails explained.

"Even with Doom gone, Ock in prison, and Salem in a coma, those Masters of Evil punks are still causing us trouble." Knuckles scowled, hating the former Masters of Evil for playing a huge part in creating the mess they're in right now, being kidnapped along with the eight million people of New Vale by the Collector to compete in his Contest against the Grandmaster, and if they lose, those people are lost forever and Goblin and Eggman get to control the world.

"That still leaves Eggman out there. I wonder if this was his plan from the start?" Sonic wondered if Eggman and the rest of the Masters of Evil purposely created the Battlerealm when they merged the universes.

"I highly doubt it, but I'm sure he figured out already he had a hand creating this place." Tails replied.

"Come to think of it, what has Eggman been up to lately? And Goblin? We haven't heard much from those guys ever since this crazy Contest started." Yang asked, starting to get suspicious of their lack of fanfare.

"Nothing good I'm afraid from what Neo's been telling us." Blake answered, getting a confused look from Sonic's team.

"The silent girl?" Sonic asked her.

"You got one too?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Yeah. I assume you guys as well?" Blake asked Ruby's squad.

"She just warned us to make sure Goblin doesn't have all the Keystones. Like we're gonna give them to him anyways." Weiss replied, crossing her arms as she still doesn't trust Neo or whatever her motives are.

"Why is she helping us instead of her own team? And should we really trust her?" Amy asked.

"Apparently she wants us to prevent a creature called 'Abyss' from resurrecting." Blake told them, which got a little worried look from Iron Man and Hulk.

"**That can't be good. We've dealt with Abyss before. It's a godlike monster once forgotten by time that tried to bring the world back to primordial times, by devouring all life to return it to something called the 'Sea of Genesis'. It almost destroyed two universes when a certain pirate disturbed its sleep." **Stark informed the RWBY and Sonic heroes of the Marvel heroes' history with Abyss.

"I remember now. We teamed-up with Ryu and other heroes from that other universe to take it down. But I thought Ruby Heart threw its core to the bottom of the ocean because it was all cracked and busted?" Spidey remarked, finally remembering those events uniting with heroes from another universe to defeat Abyss.

"I did?" Ruby remarked, confusing her name with Ruby Heart.

"Ruby HEART! Not Ruby Rose. She's the pirate that awakened Abyss before." Spidey corrected the little huntress. Saying that it was Ruby Heart that accidently awakened Abyss the first time.

"Oh cool! A pirate!" Ruby replied cheerily.

"Eggman and Goblin must have found Abyss's core and was planning to revive it to take over the world. Now they probably want to revive it here to win the Contest!" Tails assumed.

"If Abyss is as powerful as you say and it gets revived…" Ruby began.

"It's game over for all of us." Peter finished.

Sonic gets up from the couch and pounds his fists together after hearing everything he needs to hear about the villains' plot and has had enough and is determined to stop them before they revive Abyss, "All right! Let's go find them!"

**BGM End**

* * *

**Outside Oscorp Laboratories in the Battlerealm…**

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Un-gravitify (Instrumental)**

Reunited at last, Team Avengers follows Iron Man's lead to the location of the last two remaining Keystones through the Battlerealm. **"Here! I've traced the last remaining Keystones' signal to this facility." **Stark stopped in place as everyone stares at the large, imposing Oscorp Lab facility fused into the Battlerealm.

"Oscorp! Of course Goblin would make this his base! It has all the crazy tech and chemicals needed that could revive any ancient god of destruction!" Spidey remarked.

"**The ISO-levels this facility's emitting is through the roof. Every Adaptoid connected here are somehow sending it collected Iso-energy incubated from all over the Battlerealm!" **Stark scanned invisible trails of Iso-energy being flowed into Oscorp.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked the genius.

"They must have modified the Adaptoids to secretly steal Iso-energy from every fighter battling in the Battlerealm. Right from the start, they've been taking advantage of our fights so they could use that stolen energy to revive Abyss!" Tails proclaimed, which is basically true.

"That way they'll be fresh to win the Contest in one fell swoop and take over the world!" Weiss remarked.

"An Eggman Empire and Goblin Nation union? No thanks!" Sonic joked.

"We can't let that happen! It's time we storm their base and put a stop to this!" Spidey declared, being serious for once to stop Goblin's plans for good.

"We'll have to watch our step. No doubt it's heavily fortified." Gamora warned him.

"You worry too much. I've infiltrated Oscorp plenty of times. We'll get through this, no problem! We have to!" Peter said.

"Lead the way, Spidey!" Ruby told him.

"Hehe, this sounds like fun!" Sonic grinned, excited to raid the villains' base.

"Let's go!" Spidey ordered, leading the team to raid Oscorp, stop the villains, and win the Contest to free everyone.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Inside Oscorp Labs**

Bowser is being watched by his villainous cohorts, including Neo this time, as he takes the orb of Abyss into its new black armor so the villains could properly control the creature. Once inserted, Abyss will fill the armor with green liquid to control it, jutting two large green horns out of the top of the mask. Bowser chuckles as he's seconds away from inserting Abyss in, but then a loud rumble hits the facility, making him humorously fall down while holding the core.

"What was that?! Are we under attack?!" Eggman asked worriedly.

Goblin walks over to the computer to check security footage to find the Avengers have raided their base and making a mess of their defensives, destroying their Adaptoids and other means to stop them from destroying their base.

"_**Ahh, the Avengers. I was wondering when they would show up. It seems they found our missing six Keystones. Finally, our moment has come!" **_Goblin smiled, glad to see things are going according to his master plan. _**"Bowser! Ganondorf! Delay the heroes for as long as possible and try to retrieve their Keystones!" **_He ordered the other two kings.

"Fine." Ganondorf responded stoically.

"It's showtime!" Bowser confidently slammed his fists together, eager for some action as he and Ganondorf exit the room to combat the Avengers.

"I'll stay here and get Abyss ready." Eggman said, holding the core of Abyss in his hands.

"_**Good. And Neo. I have a special assignment for you." **_Goblin turned his grinning face towards to the slightly worried Neo, who has been secretly betraying him without his knowledge.

Before she could react, Neo got punched so hard in the chest by Goblin he knocked her out cold. "What was that for?!" Eggman exclaimed, surprised by Goblin knocking her out.

"_**Just getting her ready for her final act." **_Goblin chuckled evilly.

* * *

**With Team Avengers…**

**BGM-Mega Man Zero 3 OST-Break Out (Remastered)**

"Nice to see Oscorp hasn't changed one bit from whatever dimension this one came from! Its defensives are lacking and unintimidating!" Spidey jokes while avoiding turret laser fire while also webbing up Adaptoids in this Oscorp laboratory.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Hulk roars before performing a booming thunderclap that scattered the dozens of Egg Adaptoids foolishly trying to shoot him. With them scattered, Blake and Amy leap over and destroy each machine one by one.

Turret fire from the ceilings try to shoot down Iron Man, Tails, and Ruby, but they were too fast and managed to destroy the ceiling defensives with one shot. Yang brutally combos nearby Adaptoids with ease, performing bounce-kicks off a few, leaving them focused on her but not Gamora slicing them up from behind then shoots down the heads of a few in the vicinity.

"Let's do it! COMBO ATTACK!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted, combining their power to form a blue and red-colored Spin Attack that bounces off Weiss's zigzag glyphs around some Adaptoids, smashing through each one with impressive power and incredible speed. Once enemy defensives were clear, Sonic and Knuckles broke off from their combo and began running along with their friends through the building.

"How close are we?" Sonic asked Spidey, wanting to know where their destination is.

**BGM End**

"Should be approaching the main lab pretty soon," Peter replied, saying they're not far now. Suddenly, his Spider-Sense tingles to some wild danger ahead, forcing them to stop for the moment, "Spider-Sense picked up something. And it's headed this way."

"Is it Abyss?" Ruby asked.

"No. It's two people, and I don't think it's Goblin and Eggman." Peter replied, saying someone else is approaching them.

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Fate – Deep-Seated Grudge (Tunes Ver.)**

An ominous evil laugh from a certain demon King envelops the area, forcing the heroes to stand on their guard of what's about to emerge from the shadows. Out from the darkness comes out Ganondorf and Bowser, the Demon King of Hyrule and the Koopa King of the Mushroom Kingdom. The top villains from their respective dimensions have come out to finally face the heroes of Mobian Earth for the first time.

"We finally meet, Avengers." Ganondorf greeted the heroes with a smile.

"**Who's the turtle with the weird hairdo and the man with the terrible goatee?" **Stark joked, asking about their new adversaries.

"Bowser and Ganondorf. They're bad news," Sonic answered, seeing how he met these ruthless villains in the previous Smash tournament, "So you guys been working with Egghead and Gobby all along trying to revive Abyss, huh? Where are they so we could tell them to cut it out?" He joked towards the villainous kings.

"Wha-How do you know about Abyss?!" Bowser remarked, shocked they learned about their secret plot.

"It doesn't matter if they know or not. It's already too late. Abyss will soon be revived to dominate this pathetic Contest. Do not worry about the doctor and the Goblin. We'll be the ones to finish you and take your Keystones right off your worthless corpses!" Ganondorf threatened the Avengers.

"You want to take US on? My condolences. We get it. But getting beat up by us is not the answer." Spidey babbled.

"Do not underestimate us, bug boy! Eggman and Goblin taught us how to use ISO-8, so you don't stand a chance!" Bowser threatened.

"We'll make you REGRET interfering in our business!" Ganondorf joined in on the threatening.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Hyrule Warriors OST-Silent Guardians**

The villainous kings take out their own dark purple ISO-8 crystal plucked from the Battlerealm itself. They absorb their power by crushing it into pieces, and before you know it, they explode with power represented by their dark purple aura and their sinister laughters.

"**Avengers assemble! Take them down!" **Iron Man ordered, firing missiles that does nothing against the ISO-powered up kings. Iron Man leads Hulk, Sonic, Amy, Ruby, and Blake against the powered-up Bowser while everyone else takes on the strengthened Ganondorf.

Bowser laughs, deflecting a blow from Amy's hammer with just one arm and knocking her back on Iron Man and Sonic. The powered-up king spews his fire breath onto Ruby and Blake, forcing the huntresses to leap away for Hulk to loudly charge through it and furiously lock hands with Bowser, finding themselves equally matched, "The power of ISO-8 from this Battlerealm is incredible! My energy keeps expanding! Now I'm completely invincible!"

Spider-Man fires thick webbing to tie up Ganondorf only for the demon king to easily break free with a burst of dark Iso-magic. Ganondorf attacks the bug and Tails with a crescent-shaped energy wave that forces them to move to the side from it, just barely though. "Hmph!" The evil king smirks as he sees both Knuckles and Yang rushing to attack him with hard-hitting punches at once, only for him to deflect and block their blows with ease. "You think you can beat me? The Iso-8 is working well with my Triforce of Power! Your power next to mine is like an anthill next to a mountain!" He taunts them, lunging his hands to grab their faces and blast them down with a pulse of dark magic.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure even the Spectacular Spider-Ham could beat you!" Spidey quipped, distracting the evil king with web balls to allow Gamora to rush in with a few slashes from her blade. Ganondorf magically summons his foul blade, the Sword of the Six Sages that was once used to try and kill him, to clash against the guardian's Godslayer. Gamora was almost overwhelmed and almost got stabbed if an Arma Gigas summoned by Weiss didn't block the strike. Weiss freezes the king's right arm so her summon and Gamora could dual-strike him. Ganondorf backhands the summon and Gamora with his frozen arm then turns his stern attention to Weiss. He temporarily summons a shadowy version of some large demonic beast behind him to slam the ground in front of the heiress with enough force to blast shockwaves that knocks her to a wall.

"What kind of summon was THAT? It's unreal…" Weiss remarked, looking a bit frightened after getting a glimpse of Ganondorf's true power.

"No talking turtle will ever beat Hulk!" Hulk yelled as he performs his Gamma Tsunami, picking up the ground beneath him and ruptures it, sending a wave of violent earth rushing towards Bowser. The koopa king jumps over it only to get intercepted by a Spin Attack from Sonic.

"What if it was a ninja turtle?" Sonic quipped, kicking Bowser in the air.

"They would still lose!" Hulk jumped to pick up Bowser's leg and slams him ferociously down.

"You think I ain't tough?! Big mistake, pal!" Bowser retorts by punching Hulk across the room. He notices Sonic about to spin-stomp him from above so he hides behind his spiky shell to defend himself. Sonic worriedly noticed the spikes and broke off his attack, giving Bowser the chance to clobber him. "You hang out with Mario! I look forward pounding you and then him!" He threatens the hedgehog.

"Get away from him, you big, dirty, turtle!" Amy smacks her hammer right onto Bowser's face, knocking him away from Sonic. Bowser roars and charges in to tackle the pink hedgehog only for an explosive clone of Blake to drop in front of her and blow the big koopa backwards into the line of Iron Man's repulsors.

"**You need to slow down! Isn't that what all turtles do?" **Stark joked. While Bowser's being bombarded with repulsor rays, Ruby and Sonic zoom around him and add in a speedy beating to further weaken the koopa king. Bowser managed to unleash a roar to break free from their assault only before Hulk violently uppercuts up the ceiling and then brutally brings him back down for a gamma slam.

"That glowing spot on your chest looks pokable. Let me poke it, please?" Spidey joked, unsheathing his wrist stingers to stab Ganondorf in his glowing chest wound and actually causing him pain.

Ganondorf takes a step back a bit to look at his wound then looks at Spider-Man. That attack from his unusual stingers made him notice there was something else to Spider-Man than meets the eye. The demon king laughs when he finally realizes Spider-Man's true nature, "I see…Now I understand. You're no ordinary 'Spider-Totem'. You're the Other. So the legends are true. A terrifying sacred beast sleeps within this chosen hero of the Web. You remind me of another certain annoyance clad in green, only a lot more talkative." He referred to his eternal arch-rival, Link.

"Ahh, your fashion designer. I am so sorry." Spidey mocked the demon king.

"Who would draw a chest wound on your clothing? That's not style. Ever considered a refund to buy better clothes that'll make you look a little more threatening?" Yang mocked him as well.

Angered from their childish insults, Ganondorf ups the ante by summoning multiple floating orbs of dark magic and bombards his opponents with them. Spidey manages to dodge most of them with his spider-agility and web-yanks Ganondorf to a punch, only for him to counter with a brutal knee to the chest and a double axe handle to the floor. "Your stingers are strong, but not enough to kill me!" Ganondorf taunted the down spider.

"Was never the intention! I prefer embarrassing you with a smackdown!" Spidey quipped, using an upside-down spinning kick to throw Ganondorf off his game and hurt him with more stinger strikes, then roundhouse kick his head to Yang's explosive punch. As Ganondorf recovers from her attack, he finds himself forced to block from the rapid-fire shots from Tails's Arm Blaster and Gamora's guns shooting through one of Weiss's glyph to enhance their speed and strength.

"This assault is laughable!" Ganondorf taunts them, finding their attacks futile and weak.

"Oh yeah? Laugh at this then!" Weiss stabs the ground to summon the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak around Ganondorf, binding his arms and legs to force him to bend to the floor. With Ganondorf binded but only for a few seconds until his dark magic breaks him free, Gamora quickly takes out her sword to strike Weiss's glyph to unleash one single crescent wave to damage the demon king off the chains.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Sonic Appears**

"Our turn!" Spidey quipped, swinging in with Yang to personally take on Ganondorf.

"Oh yeah!" Yang smirked.

The power couple kick Ganondorf in the chest and jumped over his horizontal blade strike. "Yoink!" Peter yanks his sword away before he and Yang assault him from both sides. Ganondorf scoffs, thrusting his dark-powered hands to catch their punches. But this seems to be part of their plan judging from their smirks as Knuckles lunges in with a flaming spiraling fist directly onto Ganondorf's glowing chest, causing him to scream in pain as he was helpless to block it in time because he was holding onto Spidey and Yang.

"Get away!" Knuckles shouted, blowing Ganondorf across the room and next to Bowser's side, who also found himself overwhelmed by his batch of heroes.

The two kings decided they had enough so they team-up for their last attack. Bowser charges up his fire breath as Ganondorf powers up a dark magic blast from his thrusting palm before both of them fired their blasts at the same time at the heroes. Iron Man and Weiss being to counter as the armored avenger charges up his Unibeam while the ice heiress charges up a blast from her frontal glyph, then fires both attacks at the same time. The beams struggled with each other for a moment until Stark and Weiss gave theirs another push, piercing through the villains' attack as their blasts closes in on their shocked faces.

"NRAAAAAAAAAH!" The evil kings yelled before the blasts consumed them into an explosion that finally defeats them both.

**BGM End**

After surviving the explosion, Bowser and Ganondorf could barely stand. It seems they underestimated the Avengers and the superpower of teamwork they displayed against them. "What? We lost?!" Bowser remarked in frustration.

"They're a lot more powerful than we anticipated. But it won't be enough to save them for what's to come." Ganondorf said with a small cocky smile, still confident things will go their way in the end.

"**Final warning. Tell us where Eggman and Goblin are keeping Abyss." **Stark demanded and even threatens to fire a repulsor beam if they don't speak.

Again, Peter's Spider-Sense tingles, but this time it's going crazy as it picked up something extremely powerful approaching from the ceiling. "Huh?" He looks up just in time to see Abyss in its giant Armor of Erosion crash down in front of Bowser and Ganondorf and immediately summons a powerful laser cannon coming out from its stomach and fires at the heroes, enveloping them in its powerful attack and blasted them along the floor in pain.

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Theme of Dr. Eggman**

"Urrgh…Is that…Abyss?" Sonic asked while standing up from the surprise attack the godlike creature hit them with.

"Ohohohohoho!"

"_**Ahahahahahaha!" **_

The sounds of two distinct laughs envelops the air as Eggman and the armored Green Goblin arrive to the scene on their respective hovering vehicles. Goblin hops off his glider to personally greet the weakened heroes on foot. _**"It looks like you're a bit too late, Spider-Man, my imperfect son." **_Goblin taunts him, messing with Spider-Man since he did get his powers from an Oscorp spider.

"Goblin, you sick freak! What have you done?!" Spider-Man asked his most hated nemesis.

"_**I revived Abyss. Almost anyways. Its power is still incomplete. To unlock its full power, I'm gonna kindly ask you fools to surrender the Keystones you brought for me." **_Goblin said.

"Like we're gonna give them to you." Ruby scowled.

"_**What a shame. I suppose that means you don't care what happens to this poor woman." **_Goblin smiled, signaling the chuckling Eggman to press a button on his Egg Mobile for a specific purpose. From the side of the room, everyone turns to see a struggling Neo tied up by unbreakable Aura-inhibiting chains over a pool of acid that utterly shocks the heroes.

"Neo?! Goblin, what is the meaning of this?!" Spidey shouted angrily.

"_**Retribution for trying to betray me, which I was counting on this entire time!" **_Goblin revealed that he knew of Neo's secret plot to spoil his plans. _**"I KNEW Neo couldn't bare working with her and her boss's killer, by the rules or not. Still, I allowed her to accompany me when I discussed with the others about our plot to revive Abyss. That way, she would foolishly try to warn you about my plan so you'll be here right now, and I'll use her as a bargaining chip."**_

"Here's the deal: You hand us your six Keystones and we'll let her free. If you don't…" Eggman heartlessly presses a button that activates the electricity of Neo's chains, zapping her severely while screaming with no words coming out as she slowly descends to the acid. "We'll keep doing that until she falls right into the acid!"

"Eggman, that's going too far!" Sonic growled.

"Iron Man, do we have a plan?" Weiss asked the armored hero.

"**With Abyss standing right there, it's hard to think of one. Even though it's not at full power, we can't risk fighting it. Not with that girl in danger. Goblin set us up perfectly." **Stark replied with no plan currently in mind, except perhaps giving them the Keystones they worked so hard to collect.

"If we give them the Keystones, they'll win the Contest and they'll conquer our world." Ruby remembered the consequences if they lose.

"But if we don't, Neo will die. I know she's a criminal, but can we really sacrifice one life to save millions?" Tails asked with a sad face as he can't think of a right solution that'll save everyone.

"Geh! Damn it!" Spidey hissed, scowling behind the mask.

"_**Concern for others have always been your greatest weakness, Spider-Man. Whether it'd be a best friend, the love of your life, or even a nobody criminal like this fool, you would risk everything to save them. What will it be? Are you just going to stand there powerless, to let another girl fall to her doom? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Goblin taunts him with his ultimate failure to save Gwen Stacy, something Peter hates being reminded of, especially by Osborn of all people.

Peter growls intensely at Osborn, then shares a quick glance at the weakened Neo dangling above acid. Though they may be enemies, he doesn't want her to die. Neo shakes her head to tell him to forget about her and not give Goblin the Keystones or it's all over. The ultimate choice to make: Save Neo or sacrifice her? Which one will Spider-Man choose?

"Osborn, I'm gonna make you pay…Fine…Hand him the Keystones." Peter made the ultimate decision, risking everything to save one person.

"What?! We can't do that!" Knuckles objected.

"What other choice do we have?" Ruby asked somberly.

Spider-Man. Sonic. And Ruby. The three heroes from the Collector's side that holds two Keystones each, throws all six for Goblin to catch effortlessly. _**"A wise choice." **_Goblin grinned tauntingly. He snaps his fingers to bring Neo over and carelessly throw her over to the heroes.

"Gotcha!" Spider-Man caught Neo before her head could hit the floor.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Mega Man Zero 3 OST-Exiled One – Omega (Remastered)**

At last, all eight Keystones have all been gathered by the Green Goblin. The wicked madman summons his two Keystones to complete the collection as all eight ISO-charged stones float ominously above his right hand. Goblin laughs evilly, _**"Yes, YES! All eight Keystones now belong to me! This Contest is over! The next stage of my plan could now begin!" **_Goblin telekinetically places the Keystones into special components of Abyss's armor for the creature to harness their power to bring it back to full strength, and more importantly, under Goblin's control, _**"As the Summoner who wields the Keystones, Abyss is under my COMPLETE and DOMINATE rule! Awaken your primordial power! Make this world tremble!"**_

A demonic, scary dark emerald aura slowly surrounds Abyss's armor. The ancient beast lowly grunts like a true monster, slowly getting louder and louder, until finally, _**"GrrrrRRRRAAAWWR!"**_

From one loud roar, Abyss unleashes massive amounts of energy so strong it breaks through the entire ceiling of the Oscorp building, forming a giant menacing green cloud above the building that affects the Battlerealm. Team Avengers and Neo are overwhelmed by Abyss's incredible power and could barely keep themselves standing as they're too focus defending from massive energy spike. "What insane amount of power!" Sonic remarked. Its energy proved too much as it completely blew the heroes away with a powerful explosion that seemingly kills them and forces the base to self-destruct.

"_**Mwhehehehe! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_Goblin and his sinister cohorts all shared one villainous laugh together as the entire Oscorp base crumbles before them.

Outside, somewhere else in the Battlerealm, the other fighters are still duking it out with each other. Mario threw a heavy punch to Link's shield that pushes the elf hero back several feet. The fighting stops once Link gasps when he and then Mario notices the huge energy pillar that burst out from the now destroyed Oscorp Lab. Soon, other fighters stop fighting to notice the power of Abyss, ranging from Kirby to Lucina, to powerful beings like Palutena and Bayonetta, and to some anti-heroes like Wario and Mewtwo, all of them sharing a thought what the heck is going on.

* * *

**Galactorum, Battlerealm**

"Wait, what's happening?!" Collector asked, scared and confused from what he's observing at the battlefield.

"I WON! That's what happened!" Grandmaster remarked happily, in utter joy his champions won the Contest. "Sorry, brother, but it would seem your champions have failed! Now the Iso-Sphere belongs to me!"

**BGM End**

"_**I am sorry to disappoint…" **_

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Full Speed Ahead**

"Wha-?!" Before the Grandmaster could turn around, both he and his brother got overwhelmed by the intense power of Abyss's Erosion Cannon that it used on the Avengers earlier. The Elders were knocked to their backs on the ground to witness the two halves of the Iso-Sphere combining into one in the Green Goblin's hands, standing before Abyss, Eggman, Ganondorf, and Bowser, who were all teleported to this location by Abyss before their base collapsed on top of them.

"_**But the Iso-Sphere belongs to its TRUE master," **_Goblin grinned,_** "Fools who are easily distracted by their victory leaves themselves in a moment of vulnerability! You Elder scums would just keep the Sphere as another trophy! We want to use it to conquer EVERYTHING! By right of conquest—by right of raw will—THE ISO-SPHERE BELONGS TO ME! THE GOBLIN GOD-KING!" **_Osborn declared, now calling himself the "Goblin God-King".

"You think you could trick the Elders of the Universe?! Think again, mortals?!" Grandmaster prepares to retaliate against the villains, but Abyss ain't letting him attack its master so he punches him dead in the face.

"_**Fools! You were never worthy of such power! Now ZIP IT!" **_Goblin thrust the Iso-Sphere to release its power to violently zap the Elders of the Universe.

"NO! HOW COULD WE HAVE ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPENED?! ARGHHH!" Collector screamed as he and his brother get enveloped by the purple light of the Iso-Sphere. The next second later, both Elders have been transformed into statues of themselves made entirely of Iso-8.

Osborn allows the Iso-Sphere to float ominously in front of himself as his body gets surrounded by a cosmic green fire Aura. The other villains also gain an evil Aura that suits their personalities, making them all near godlike and then proceeds to all chuckle and then laugh evilly from their total victory as Abyss stands menacingly behind them, _**"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: The villains have won the Iso-Sphere and now plan to take complete control over the Battlerealm. Are the Avengers still alive to stop them? Most likely. Get ready for an epic two-parter where ALL the remaining heroes team up to stop this godly deadly alliance. You don't want to miss it!**

**Question(s) of the Chapter: Do you hate Goblin more now after reading this issue? Did you enjoy the mysteries and revelations of the Battlerealm?**

**Guest from Chapter 12: They're not "intros". They're "recaps" akin to Sonic Adventure 2's in case someone hasn't read a story in a long time and pops into a random chapter and wants a brief synopsis of what happened previously.**


	14. Battle 13: Prelude to War

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! So the Genesis Wave that merged our worlds was also responsible creating the Battlerealm! That means Eggman played a part in this mess! We tracked him and Goblin down to an Oscorp lab in the Battlerealm where we fought Bowser and Ganondorf. But just after we defeated them, Abyss ambushed us along with Eggman and Goblin. They forced us to give them our Keystones in exchange for Neo's life. She may be a criminal, but she's also a victim in all of this, so we had to give them the Keystones. Now Abyss is at full power. Goblin won the Contest! Now what's gonna happen?!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 13: Prelude to War_

**Ruined Oscorp Lab, Corrupted Battlerealm**

Terrible dark lightning strikes the Battlerealm moments after the Contest of Smashers has been won by the Goblin's hand. The cosmic space that acts as the sky of this dimension has been infected with bloody crimson. The whole Battlerealm has turn corrupt ever since the Green Goblin gained the power of the Iso-Sphere. It is his domain now. His will spreads across the entire dimension. He has become king with godly might. The Goblin God-King. No one, from across dimensions, is safe.

At the ruins of the Oscorp building, someone can be heard pounding beneath the heavy debris repeatedly, getting louder and louder with each pound, until finally, "RrrrwRAAAAAAAH!" a large green fist is seen smashed through the debris and uses that hand to punch the remaining debris that collapsed on top of him and his three little friends, revealing to be the Hulk, along with Ruby, Tails, and Amy who were protected by the Hulk after the explosion that destroyed the building.

"You pipsqueaks okay?" Hulk asked the coughing children.

"We're fine, Hulk, thanks. Where's everybody else?" Ruby asked after coughing for a bit.

Seconds later right behind them, more debris slide down from an earth-made barrier. The barrier opens up to reveal it was Weiss that created the barrier to save herself, Iron Man, Sonic, and Gamora, all who are also wounded but still alive.

"**Quick thinking, Earth Queen..." **Stark thanked the heiress for saving their skin from total destruction as his armor reboots itself after being hit from Abyss's explosion.

"Earth Queen? That's a new one." Weiss quipped.

After those guys were saved, it was time for their remaining friends to reveal their survival. From behind a web dome, made by everybody's favorite webslinger, big enough to protect five people at once, a certain knucklehead punched through it and the debris surrounding it. "We're free!" Knuckles said, walking out of the web barrier before Spider-Man, Yang, Blake, and lastly Neo.

"That was too close for comfort." Spidey sighed, tired and wounded just like everyone else, but thankfully all their quick thinking saved their lives or else they would've been toast.

"**Urgh…Let's just keep this between ourselves, OK?" **Stark joked, finding their defeat embarrassing.

**BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-For the Kingdom and Its People**

The Avengers notice the dark red sky filling above the Battlerealm and notice everything has changed around them just from the atmosphere alone. "Refresh my memory. Did we just lose?" Sonic asked the gang.

"Big time." Blake replied somberly.

"What happened to Goblin?" Spidey asked.

"**Gone. Along with his pals and Abyss. Don't know where they are." **Stark answered before focusing on the bigger problem.** "Something changed about the Battlerealm. It's become corrupted. And I don't think it was just Abyss's power that caused this."**

Behind the Avengers are loud footsteps consisting of dozens of people rushing towards them. A familiar angel shouts, "GUUUYS!" to get all of their attention.

"Hm? Pit? What are you guys doing here?" Spidey remarked, with the Avengers turning around to see Pit, Lucina, and most of the other Smashers besides the likes of Bowser Jr. and Larry Koopa for obvious, villainous reasons.

"We saw a big explosion and a big beam of energy over in this direction." Pit replied.

"Are you guys alright?! What happened here?!" Lucina asked, worried for her friends after seeing them in bad shape.

"We're _fine_, except for the fact we almost got KILLED by an ancient god monster thanks to a team of nutcases!" Spidey replied in a somewhat joking manner.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"Goblin. Eggman. Bowser. Ganondorf. They all been working together to win the Contest themselves. They stole the Keystones from us and used them to revive Abyss." Sonic informed the Smashers of the villains' secret plot to rule the Contest.

Obviously, the Hyrule heroes and Mushroom Kingdom heroes were surprised to hear their arch-enemies were involved in this sinister plot. "Ganondorf and Bowser?!" Link remarked in shock.

Mega Man and Ryu, however, were shocked to hear that Abyss has been revived here in the Battlerealm as they were two of the many heroes, from across the Marvel and Capcom universes, that crossed over in the past to unite and defeat Abyss the first time. "Abyss?! No way?!" Mega Man reacted, surprised to the face.

"Impossible! We destroyed Abyss, years ago! Isn't that right, Stark?" Ryu remarked, firmly refusing to believe Abyss is back.

Iron Man jokes, **"Seems we weren't very thorough. The villains found its dead core and used Iso-8 to revive it, working under Goblin's command."**

"So that's what they used to defeat the Elders and take the Iso-Sphere." Palutena said, giving out information the Avengers weren't aware of and were thus left confused.

"Whoa-whoa! Slow down, Pally. You mean to tell me Goblin has the Iso-Sphere?!" Spidey responded.

"That's correct." Shulk spoke up to get Peter's attention. "I had visions about this Abyss, and how the villains used him to imprison the Elders and gain the Iso-Sphere to take over the Battlerealm."

"You can see into the future? Wish my Spider-Sense could do that." Spidey quipped.

"The Iso-Sphere is the strongest form of Iso-8 yet. It has unlimited power, capable of rewriting reality and granting godlike strength. Here in the Battlerealm, that power can affect all dimensions!" Tails said what he knows about the Iso-Sphere, saying it's a near-multiversal scale weapon.

"Seriously?! How many times are we gonna keep dealing with this?!" Yang complained, long had her thrill of fighting cosmic-level threats.

"Because we keep hanging out with these two." Weiss jokes, pointing the blame to Sonic and Spider-Man who are just magnets for trouble from anywhere across the multiverse.

"Oh yeah, keep blaming us for the end of the world, Ice Queen." Spidey quipped, not finding her joke funny along with Sonic.

"Have you forgotten about your luck?" Weiss remarked.

"REGARDLESS, we need to stop Goblin and his best friends before they do something insane. But we have no idea where they are, and we're still a bit worn out. We need a place to rest up and regroup to figure out a plan." Spidey replied, wanting to have a little rest for confronting Goblin again.

"Where?! This ENTIRE Battlerealm is a danger zone! We have nowhere to go!" Ruby remarked, not seeing a place Goblin doesn't already control for them to recuperate.

**BGM End**

When it looks like there is no hope left, it's Fox that points up to give them a beacon of hope, "Hold on! Too early to give up. Think we found something that might help us win this fight."

Hovering safely below the dark clouds is a large black battleship with four energy-powered turbines and packed with state-of-the-art advanced weaponry that can take on an entire fleet of ships. Most of the champions have no idea what this ship is, but the Avengers sure do, as they have one similar back home.

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Sky High – Grand Nuage (Tunes Ver.)**

"Is that…a Helicarrier?!" Spidey remarked in shock Fox and the other Smashers found a functional Helicarrier.

"Meta Knight found this battleship lying about still operational. Thought he could use it to win the Contest." Fox explained.

"It reminded me of my personal ship, the Halberd. I believe it has everything we need to confront our common enemy." Meta Knight said.

"I thought some of you can't work with us because of the rules?" Amy asked, referring to the Iso-Spell that binds fighters to work against each other.

"The Contest is over and the spell that binds us is free. We can now all cooperate as a team." Rosalina answered.

"And we need to be a team if we're to stop the villains and Abyss. Everybody's on the same boat now." Robin added.

"All right! This is what we needed! Reminds me of the time we worked together to stop Tabuu!" Sonic grinned, remembering the last time he worked with the Smashers to defeat the menace that was Tabuu and his Subspace army.

"Yeah, except we're dealing with someone more powerful and insane!" Pit remarked with a deadpan look, fearing this is their ultimate challenge worse than Tabuu.

"**Nothing to worry about. I might have an idea that could counter Goblin's power." **Stark says he has a plan in mind to win the day.

"You have a strategy, Iron Man?" Robin asked the armored avenger.

"**You're not the only one who can come up with brilliant tactics, kid." **Stark quipped.

"**What is your idea?" **Samus asked.

"**First we'll need to collect as much Iso-8 as we can. I'll explain the rest on the Helicarrier. And don't worry if you can't find any. I hear the Battlerealm is selling unlimited cosmic rocks for free all around us." **Stark joked, implicitly telling the Smashers Iso-8 is everywhere in the Battlerealm, which they can use to their advantage to defeat the Deadly Alliance.

**BGM End**

* * *

**The Helicarrier (Base for the United Champions)**

**BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Strategy**

Iron Man types on the Helicarrier's holographic computers to bring all its systems to 100% and cloaked from enemy sights. **"Alright, we're in business." **Stark rubbed his hands, then turns to the large group made of over 40 heroes from different dimensions who were stolen for the Contest and now working together to stop the new rulers of the Battlerealm. **"Helicarrier's cloaked and is currently scanning for the Iso-Sphere's unique energy signature, but still be on the lookout. Palutena and Zelda's magic should keep us hidden, but if it fails…Last thing we need right now are some party crashers while we formulate a plan."**

"I agree." Luigi nodded.

"So what's the plan, shellhead?" Falco asked the Avenger.

"**Fight fire with fire, or in this case, fight Iso-8 with Iso-8." **Stark replied, implying his plan involves them using the Iso-8 they collected before they entered the Helicarrier.

"You propose we utilize the cosmic substance?" Corrin asked.

"**It's the only way. Iso-8 can increase a person's power to a different level if used correctly. Goblin's team has the strongest form of it, but we collected the individual thousands from the Battlerealm. If we all upgrade ourselves with Iso-8, and work together, we may have a chance." **Stark proposed the ultimate plan to win against the Goblin's forces.

"I'm also in the process of creating a few Iso-Dampener gadgets to t weaken their power. It's what we used to weaken someone called 'Grimadoom' since he was a physical manifestation of Iso-8 itself, which made him very powerful." Tails added, recalling their Ylissean adventure they used Iso-Dampeners before to weaken Grimadoom the Hedgehog.

"We still got our butts whooped, but at least it wasn't a major butt-whooping." Spidey joked.

"I remember. Grimadoom did get weaken, just briefly." Robin recalled.

"Then perhaps my Light Arrows would prove useful in this crisis." Zelda said, getting some eyes on her.

"Light Arrows? What do they do?" Spidey asked her.

Zelda magically summons several light-based arrows and a bow that share the same golden power, "These arrows were given to me by the gods of my world to weaken Ganondorf. Perhaps when mixed with Iso-8 they could also weaken the other villains as well."

"It's worth a shot." Ruby remarked.

"How about Abyss? How did you guys deal with it before? No doubt that thing will be causing us as much trouble." Cloud asked the Marvel and Capcom heroes how they won against Abyss in the past.

"We basically brought a whole army against it to weaken it until it exposed its core. It was a tough battle. Between it and the villains with the Iso-Sphere, we're in for the fight of our lives." Mega Man answered.

"Ha! Is that anything new? We're used to stuff like this!" Sonic grinned cockily.

"What's stopping those guys from just wiping us out of existence already? They have the power thanks to that stupid orb." Dark Pit asked, wondering why any of them are still alive despite the villains having the total godly power to do anything.

"They won't. Trust me. If I know Gobby as much as he knows me, he wants to finish me off personally. He won't be satisfied otherwise. If there's one constant about villains from across dimensions, is that their big fat egos are ALWAYS their greatest weakness!" Spidey explained, something that almost all the other heroes could truly agree on.

"We should prepare right away. No doubt they're waiting for us with a whole army on standby." Gamora said, getting the feeling the villains got themselves their own army already.

"**They may have an army. We have a Hulk and Donkey Kong. We'll be fine." **Stark joked.

"You got that right!" Hulk grinned, pounding his fists together while Donkey Kong beats on his proud chest repeatedly.

"Let's get ready, everybody! Until we've located the villains, stay vigilant! Our whole worlds are counting on us!" Fox commanded the united champions.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Later on the Helicarrier…**

The united champions all prep themselves up for the upcoming final battle against the Deadly Alliance. Utilizing Iso-8, the heroes become stronger, faster, more badass than they once were, each using the Iso-8 differently. Sword wielders like Meta Knight and Link empower their already mighty blades with Iso-energy to make them more powerful. Heroes like Lucario and Ness gain a purple Iso-Aura after safely harnessing the power this cosmic substance. Olimar uses Iso-8 to grow an army of Pikmin he couldn't normally produce. Fox and Falco upgrade their Arwings with Iso-8, finding it a very useful energy source for their ships. King Dedede and Amy creates new hammers made of Iso-8 while Kirby swallows a bunch of Iso-crystals as if their food. Iron Man helps upgrade Mega Man to fire Iso-Charged Shots that'll really pack a punch. Just like how Tails is creating Iso-Dampener gadgets to weaken Iso-users, Zelda and Sheik are powering up their Light Arrows with Iso-8 that might prove vital in the final battle.

Everyone seems to be busy. Everyone except for Spider-Man. The lonely webslinger stands outside the Helicarrier, at the edge of the large vessel flying over the corrupted Battlerealm. Peter's in deep thought. Just thinking to himself to calm the mind of what's going to be his greatest challenge yet.

"Hey Pete…"

Peter turns around to find out who called him, which turns out to be Blake approaching him. "What's up?" She asked her webbed friend.

"Hey Blake. Just minding my own business. Already upgraded my web fluid with Iso-8." Peter replied, a bit somberly.

"Good. Are you feeling okay?" Blake asked him, sensing something is wrong with him.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just taking in the sights to hear my own voice. You know how I am?" Spidey asked, putting on a fake joking manner.

"I know you are a terrible liar." Blake remarked, seeing through his fake go-lucky attitude to hide his true feelings at the moment.

**BGM-Boruto: Naruto Next Generations OST-Growth of a Child**

Peter sighs, "Is it that obvious?"

"We've known each other for a long time now. The two of us aren't so different. That's how I know you're thinking about Goblin and how you're probably blaming yourself for this." Blake guessed correctly what's going on through Peter's mind right now.

"How can I not? I was left with a choice: Stop him or save Neo? I just keep thinking it over and over that there was another solution." Peter replied, blaming himself for their current predicament.

"There was no other choice. Everyone knew that, and we chose the better option. We saved Neo, despite her being our enemy, we still did the right thing." Blake argued.

Peter lowers his head, "I know, I know, it's just…Things with Goblin are never easy. Whenever he's involved in something, things just keep getting worse instead of getting better, every time I try to stop one of his plans. The last time he became this big of a threat, he nearly ripped your world apart. People died. A lot suffered. People like you guys, Yang, got hurt because of me. I still don't fully forgive myself for what happened to her arm. The last time someone I love got hurt by Goblin…"

"Peter, it's okay…" Blake puts a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him of his pain, "Things are different this time. Goblin may be stronger, but so have we. YOU'VE become stronger. I used to blame myself whenever my friends get hurt because of me. Why I was afraid to open up to people. To talk about my past. I've grown up a lot since I first met you. Since I first joined Team RWBY. I've learned to put the past behind me and move on with the future. No matter the obstacle, we'll push right through it, as a team."

Peter lightly scoffs and smiles behind his mask, with his aching heart and soul finally calmed down after hearing Blake's pep talk, "You're right. The two of us aren't so different. I've learned a long time ago I can't do everything myself. I'm amazing, but even I have my limits. Thanks."

Blake smiles, "I'll always be there to lend a hand to my best friend, and a brother." She said, seeing Peter as a surrogate brother figure of sorts, always had, always will.

"Your awesome, handsome, funny brother?" Peter joked.

"Awesome? Most likely. Handsome? Debatable. Funny. Absolutely not." Blake quipped as she walks back inside the ship.

"Debatably handsome? What do you mean by that?" Spidey asked but she ignores him as she continues walking. "H-Hey, Blake! I want a straight answer! Is it a yes or no?! Hey! I know you can hear me with those cat ears! Kitty? Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Peter jokes around as he embarrassedly catches up to his grinning friend.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Inside the Helicarrier…**

Ruby's seen in the hallway tinkering with her Crescent Rose to get it fully-charged with Iso-8 and have it ready for the final battle. "Ruby, catch!" Sonic's voice gets her to turn around to Sonic and Knuckles approaching her, with the former tossing her several purple grenades with Ruby's rosy emblem painted on them.

"Grenades? Isn't these more Nora's thing?" Ruby asked, wondering why she's being given grenades.

"She's not here, isn't she? Those are Iso-Restrict Bombs Tails wanted me to give you which should weaken Iso-people for a few minutes. Should be helpful." Sonic smiled.

"Tell him I said thanks." Ruby smiled back, then notices Knuckles wearing a pair of hooked metal plates with spiked claws attached over the top of his gloves. "Whatcha wearing, Knuckles?" She asked the echidna.

Knuckles chuckles before showing her his new weapon, "Shovel Claw! Powered up with Iso-8! Haven't used these in a while! This should put the hurt on Goblin and his crew!"

"Cool! They look so awesome!" Ruby, as usual when observing new weapons, excitedly glosses over his shovel claws.

"Hm?" Knuckles turns away from the excited kid to see Neo and Mewtwo walking down the hallway simply minding their own business. "It's Neo and Mewtwo!" He pointed his two other friends to.

Neo and Mewtwo notice the three heroes approaching them and stopped on their tracks. "Neo! We wanna say thanks for helping us out earlier that Goblin was up to no good! You're pretty nice when you're not assigned to kill us." Ruby actually smiled towards the illusionist criminal.

Neo gives a look to Mewtwo so he could use his psychic powers to read her thoughts and properly tell them what she wants to say, "Neo said she's only helping you to get revenge on Goblin after what he did to her and her master. She rather live in a world where Goblin isn't in control and her boss is free from the Collector's ship. She also recognizes the threat of Abyss, as its presence would ruin business."

"We all have problems against Gobby. We may be enemies other days, but for now, let's call a temporary truce. Okay?" Sonic asked Neo for a truce, who simply replies with an agreeing nod.

"She agrees to the truce. She also wants to thank you for saving her life earlier." Mewtwo spoke for Neo.

Ruby smiles, "It's what heroes do. You can be one too if you want."

Neo replies with a silent, smiling shaking of the head. "She says that's never gonna happen." Mewtwo spoke for her again.

"Figured. Ha!" Sonic grinned.

Then, from the speakers, Iron Man speaks to the entire crew in the ship with some important news, _'All champions, listen up! I think we've located the villains' hangout!'_

"Okay! Wonder it is?" Sonic wondered.

"Let's go find out." Knuckles replied as the two of them, Ruby, Neo, and Mewtwo head towards the bridge.

* * *

**Helicarrier Bridge**

The United Champions all meet up at the bridge of the Helicarrier to learn from Iron Man where the villains are currently hiding. "What did you find, Iron Man?" Fox asked shellhead.

"**I've traced the Iso-Sphere's energy to this area in the Battlerealm." **Stark projects a large holographic screen big enough for everyone to look at. A hellish red version of a familiar golden land, once home to the gods, now corrupted by the villains' misuse of the Iso-Sphere.

Spidey was the first to recognize what this zone used to be before it got conquered, "That's Asgard! Not OUR Asgard, I think. It's all dark and twisted. What happened to it?"

"**Goblin must've chosen this place as his new home to satisfy his new-found god complex. He's corrupted it to match his twisted mind." **Stark replied.

"The sacred realm of the gods, home to Prince Thor and King Odin, transformed by his evil. We must stop him before his venom infects all our homes!" Lucina declared, determined to put an end to Goblin and his Deadly Alliance.

"**What's our ETA?" **Samus asked the other armored hero.

"**About 10 minutes. Hope everyone's ready, 'cause we're heading to the biggest storm that beats them all! And only three of us remembered to bring an umbrella." **Stark joked, prompting Neo, Villager and Peach to open up their umbrellas over their heads as they head into the corrupted "Hellgard" for the final battle.

* * *

**Goblin Castle, Hellgard**

**BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-The Chosen One**

Within his dark, brooding fortress that used to be the Asgardian Palace now transformed into what he dubs "Goblin Castle", a newly-powered up armored Osborn sits on his throne with a grin.

As his supreme status as the Goblin God-King, he is sporting a new attire firing for a mad god like him. A sinister black-and-green armor he wears with some purple accents around the chest area. Sharp green spikes protrude from his shoulder pads. He wears a green tattered cape behind his back. He wears a metal purple crown reminiscent of his old purple Halloween hat back when he was a "normal" human-looking Green Goblin. His horns on his head are spiker than ever as his eyes flares demonic green flames. He wears the Iso-Sphere like a keychain around his neck with his new white "Goblin Blade" sitting on the left his throne and the devil Abyss standing ominously on his right. The Iso-Statues of the Collector and the Grandmaster are also sitting here in beside his throne in the exact shocked position they were before Goblin turned them into stone.

"_**I can sense them…Parker…He has gathered his army. It will do him no good. They think banding together will save them…" **_Goblin opens three mystical mirrors in front of him to see Eggman building a new version of his Death Egg Robot and Eggrobos, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Larry getting their Koopa Army ready for war, and Ganondorf preparing his Dark Forces consisting of the usual Stalfos, ReDead Knights, and other mooks from his world. _**"…But they are sorely mistaken." **_He grinned, using the Iso-Sphere to summon outside his castle an army consisting of Yellow Devils from Mega Man's world. Dark Emperors from a StreetPass Mii Plaza universe. Metal Faces from Shulk's world. Ridley's from Samus's world. Newly-created Symbioids, combining Adaptoids of Battlerealm and the Venom Symbiote. Human-transformed goblin minions dubbed "Goblonites". As well as summoned armies of Master Hands and Crazy Hands.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: Decided to add an extra chapter before the two-parter otherwise part one would've been too big, and the content I've written here deserves its focus. But for real this time. Next chapter is the beginning of the two-parter I have dubbed "Smash War". The United Champions are powered-up with Iso-8 from the Battlerealm, but will it be enough to counter the Goblin's absolute might and his giant army?**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite villain out of this bunch: Green Goblin, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Ganondorf? Explain why?**

**Superjoey721: Ask Capcom, not me. In the Marvel vs. Capcom games, the worlds of Mega Man, Street Fighter, and Devil May Cry and such all somehow exist in one universe.**

**XenoSlayer983: Goblin's immortal in this series. He's not dying any time soon.**


	15. Battle 14: Smash War (Part 1)

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Spider-Man: Look out! It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Goblin's whole plan was to revive Abyss to defeat the Elders and gain the Iso-Sphere for himself and his evil pals to take over the Battlerealm! We teamed up with the remaining champions to stop them by powering ourselves up with Iso-8 as well. Hope it's enough. We found their base at a hellish version of Asgard. Get ready, Osborn, I'm coming for you!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 14: Smash War (Part 1)_

**Hellgard, Battlerealm**

**BGM-Sonic After the Sequel OST-We're Going Deep, and We're Going Hard**

Hellgard. A version of the golden realm of Asgard found in the Battlerealm, transformed into a hellish lava nightmare by the Goblin God-King and his Deadly Alliance using the power of the Iso-Sphere. The sky is bloody dark red. Several buildings are left in ruins or covered in lava. The Goblin's Army runs rampant across the streets, all exiting out of the brooding and menacing Goblin Castle, sporting a dark black and green exterior, plastered with face statues of the Goblin's maniacal figure.

With the Goblin in possession of the Iso-Sphere, no dimension is safe from his wrath. It'll take an army composed of mighty champions from across several dimensions to make one final stand before all hope is lost. These united champions stand proud and fearless on the runway of a Helicarrier as they close in on Hellgard and its vast army of monsters and robots.

Iron Man takes command of these champions as he gives them their instructions, **"We'll be arriving in Asgard in exactly 1 minute! Once we get there, expect enemy forces to take to us like flies to you-know-what! Rosalina! How're you feeling being the one-eyed woman commanding the Helicarrier?"**

'_Not so different controlling my Observatory. Me and my Lumas will handle everything here.' _Rosalina replied through the comms, as she and her army of Lumas were ordered by Stark to pilot the Helicarrier and its arsenal of weaponary from the sky.

"**Good. Fox! Your fliers ready?" **Stark asked Fox.

'_Ready any time. Give us the signal!' _Fox replied. Fox and Falco are hanging out in the hanger inside their Arwings to get ready for aerial battle alongside Samus and her Gunship, Tails piloting a Tornado he managed to build in such a short time, and the two Pits with Palutena already granting them the Power of Flight.

"**Alright, champions! We gotta push right through Goblin's Army and get to that castle to retrieve the Iso-Sphere! We have no time to waste! Let's go get that son-of-a-bitch!" **Stark ordered.

"Language!" Spidey quipped.

"**You're not Cap, Spidey!" **Stark joked back.

"In my dreams I am! Captain Spidey. Fitting, right?" Spidey joked around.

"In your dreams." Weiss made a clever little quip that got Spidey's unamused attention, which got her to slyly smirk back at him.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Core**

Mario looked on ahead to see aerial enemy forces already headed their way. Monsters and goons ranging from Koopa Paratroopas to Peahats to Eggrobos to even evil clones of Master Hands and Crazy Hands all banded together to raid the Helicarrier and plunge it out of the sky.

"Here they come!" Mario told everyone to stand ready for the big fight.

"All right! Bring it on! Let's kick some Goblin butt!" Sonic yelled, stretching his legs before getting into battle position.

"Hey, Osborn! It's time to make a house call!" Spidey yelled, crouching down like a spider could.

Ruby points her Crescent Rose onward to shout, "CHAMPIONS UNITE!"

"**You heard the kid! ASSEMBLE!" **Iron Man fires up his jet boots and takes to the skies with the other fliers as while everyone else jumps off the Helicarrier and skydives to the Battle of Hellgard.

"ATTACK!" Rosalina shouted from the bridge of the Helicarrier, commanding her Lumas to fire everything from lasers to missiles at the evil Hands and all monsters trying to destroy her ship.

Iron Man flies around Samus's gunship as the two work together to blast everything in their line of sight. Tails flies the Tornado alongside Fox's Arwing to combine attacks against the Eggrobos and Crazy Hands. Pit and Dark Pit fly around Falco's Arwing as the angels take out the small fry while leaving the big guys to the cocky Falco.

Spidey continues skydiving through all the explosions and chaos in the sky while avoiding any enemy he feels doesn't need a beating and instead leaves them to Meta Knight and Diddy Kong to lay the smackdown. "Activate Web Wings!" Spidey shouts, revealing his underarm webbing to glide better through the chaos, webbing up and kick the folks he feels like deserve a beating. A Master Hand approaches from down under with a flying fist. Peter prepares to counter with his own until suddenly comes Yang zooming in on a jetpack with her own fist attack blowing away the Hand.

"Mine!" Yang joked, taking Peter's kill.

"What?! Jetpack?!" Peter remarked, more shocked his girlfriend was wearing a jetback.

"WOOHOO!" Ruby cheered in excitement as she, Weiss, and Blake are also wearing jetpacks to fly in the sky.

"Where did you get jetpacks?! I want one!" Spidey complained.

"Sorry! Yang only found four in the armory!" Ruby grinned, flying and cutting down all opposing opposition with the rest of Team RWBY all while showing off to Spidey with their awesome jetpacks to make him jealous.

"I hate it when you girls tease me like that! Urgh!" Spidey said annoyed, continuing to skydive with his regular Web Wings.

Mario and Sonic are seen skydiving together dodging Bullet Bills from below and countering them with various kicks and spin attacks. In amidst, Mario takes out a Super Leaf to gain raccoon ears and a tail to temporarily allow him to fly.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario told Sonic.

"Time to party!" Sonic grinned, grabbing onto Mario's arms as the plumber reels back to throw the hedgehog as far and as strong as he could towards the line of disembodied floating skulls called Bubbles and Eggrobos.

"You won't stop us from getting to Goblin! You won't stop us from setting things right!" Mega Man said while riding his flying robot dog, Rush, working with R.O.B. and Charizard to blast an army of Eggrobos.

"Don't get too worked up, kid! Smashing robots is what we _do_!" Sonic quipped, using homing attacks on multiple Eggrobos pass the blue bomber.

Soon after, almost everyone dropped down to the hellish streets of Hellgard, the first being Hulk, King Dedede, and Donkey Kong crashing down like a combined burning meteorite. "METEORRRR SMAAAAASSHHH!" Hulk yelled as they the three crashed down to form a giant crater. Then Hulk roars to clap his hands for a blistering thunderclap that completely scattered the incoming troops.

"Is this really the sacred realm of Asgard…?" Corrin asked, horrified to see what has become of the golden realm of the gods.

"It frustrates me what has become of this holy land." Palutena scowled, taking out her anger on enemy troops like the skeletal warriors, Stalfos and mutated Asgardian civilians Goblin created into his "Goblonites".

Spider-Man, obviously, is the one most pissed off what Goblin did to Asgard. It may not be the Asgard from his dimension, but it's still Asgard, and his friend Thor's home. And to see it into this burning hell really makes him angry, angry enough to one-shot Symbioids and ReDead Knights with a single punch, "Osborn! I know you can hear me! I WON'T let you get away what you've done to Thor's home! NOT THIS TIME!"

Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Duck Hunt are seen running for their lives from the rapid Symbioids. Toon Link drops down behind them and slices one down during its lunge. More Symbioids approach the cartoon hero, but thankfully Toon Link has back-up in the form of Gamora and Cloud dropping down with a forward slash.

"What the hell are these things?!" Cloud asked the space mercenary while fighting the Symbioids, using a Cross Slash to finish three off.

"Looks like Adaptoids crossed with symbiote!" Gamora replied while stabbing from beneath a Symbioid's head.

"This is a nightmare. Fighting three Yellow Devils at once?!" Mega Man complained as the Goblin also cloned copies Yellow Devils for the blue bomber and his allies to fight.

'_Not as bad fighting all these Ridleys!' _Samus retorts from her Gunship as she's at war with a few copy Ridleys of her own.

"You guys aren't dealing with an army of Metal Faces!" Shulk retorts, confronting several Metal Faces with some backup.

Lucina's living the dream working together with, who's basically her idol, the legendary Hero-King, Marth, in combat against the goblin soliders. "I never dreamed I would one day battle alongside you, Prince Marth." Lucina smiled, even during a big fight like this one.

"Aye. Wish it was under better circumstances!" Marth replied, cutting down a Dark Emperor dragon.

Wario is seen driving his motorcycle ramming through every monster that's on his path. He passes by Neo and Mewtwo fighting together, with the silent enforcer effortlessly killing Ganondorf's minions with her umbrella while Mewtwo uses his telekinesis to easily throw Bowser's minions aside. During the chaos, Neo finds a suspicious red Iso-Crystal on the ground, one different from the ones she seen, as this one has the silhouette of a random person inside.

Neo shows the Iso-Crystal to Mewtwo, who seems to have a keen idea what it could be, "That appears to what I believe to be is an 'Assist Crystal'. They were probably the Assist Trophies for the Contest. Concentrate, and it will release a random fighter to assist us temporarily."

Neo nods in understanding and concentrates on the Assist Crystal. The Assist Crystal pops to spawn a random fighter into the battlefield, one that she instantly recognizes as she is an old associate of hers. And that person happens to be Cinder Fall, looking a little dazed and confused and having a bit of a headache.

"What…? Where am I? Last thing I remember I got captured by something…" Cinder holds onto her aching head until she was surprised to see Neo and Mewtwo standing before her. "What?! Neo?! What are you doing here?! Where are we?" She asked her silent ally, kinda forgetting she can't talk as Neo had to remind her by pointing to her mouth. "Right…And who is this?" Cinder turned to the psychic Pokemon.

"I am Mewtwo. And I recommend you move out of the way." Mewtwo warned her, using his psychic powers to force blast a few goblin soliders before they would've ambushed Cinder.

"Goblins…" Cinder's confused frown turns into a scowl as she pieces together who the real threat is behind all of this. "Guess I know who to blame for all of this." She puts on her Toxin Symbiote and does her job as the Assist Crystal fighter, assisting the united champions in their war against the deadly alliance.

Iron Man land-slides to the battlefield, repulsor blasting all enemy goons alongside Robin and Pac-Man. **"Wouldn't mind if we had my buddy, Thor, with us to bring the thunder. The Pikachu could only do so much pika." **Stark joked.

"Hi!" Kirby waves to Iron Man while riding on his Warp Star. The pink puffball is seen holding an Assist Crystal of his own, and by concentrating, randomly releases the god of thunder, Thor, just who Tony wanted.

"Huh? Where am I? I thought I was on the Collector's ship?" Thor asked, rightfully confused about everything at the moment.

"**Just the god I ordered." **Stark joked as he approaches the thunder god.

"Stark? What's going on? What happened to Asgard?!" Thor asked, noticing his home has become hell and pestered with monsters and warriors he has no knowledge of.

"**Long story, big guy. Mind helping us out a bit?" **Tony asked assistance from his fellow Avenger.

"Is that a question? Asgard is in danger! As heir to the throne, I must rid my home of this vile stench! Vengeance for Asgard! HAVE AT THEE!" Thor summons his lightning into his mystical hammer, blasting a giant beam of energy that obliterates a whole army of Master Hands and Crazy Hands.

A scared Luigi is seen riding Yoshi away from the Darknut chasing the two. "TAKE THIS!" Amy jumps in and uses her new "Iso-Piko Piko Hammer' to demolish the Darknut with one hammer pound from the back. An Eggrobo managed to blast her in the back, distracting Luigi and Yoshi who were still running away and accidently tripped on an Assist Crystal that releases the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Where…?" The groggy Shadow wondered where he is after he was captured by the Collector also. He quickly notices Amy in trouble by a few Eggrobos and does his thing to save her. "Chaos Control!" The black hedgehog teleports in to roundhouse kick the badniks into nuts and bolts, saving Amy in the process.

"Shadow?! Where did you come from?!" Amy asked, surprised by Shadow's sudden presence.

"I don't know. Last thing I remembered I was trapped in a crystal. What's the situation? Make it quick." Shadow asked the pink hedgehog about all this madness and chaos.

"Eggman's back and he's been working with the Green Goblin and two other villains using a powerful item called the Iso-Sphere and a monster called Abyss to conquer all our worlds!" Amy briefed Shadow what's been going on lately.

"The Doctor and the Goblin? That's enough to convince me to help out. Let's get this over with!" Shadow said, agreeing to help out Amy and the other united champions to defeat the deadly alliance for as long as he could as his status as an Assist Crystal.

**BGM End**

Most of the heroes are still fighting in the main area of Hellgard, but some managed to break free from the chaos to head straight for Goblin Castle to finish this fight quickly. In the lead are Mario and Link. By Mario's side there's Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Blake, Peach, Ness, and Hulk. And by Link's side there's Zelda, Spider-Man, Knuckles, Yang, Lucas, Captain Falcon, and Lucario. Though the likes of Bowser Jr. and Larry Koopa tried their best to interfere with them, Little Mac and Roy stepped up to deal with them while the others head for the castle.

"Come on! We're almost there! Keep moving!" Sonic ordered the band of heroes.

**BGM-Mega Man ZX OST-Fate – Deep-Seated Grudge (Tunes Ver.)**

Peter's trusty Spider-Sense quickly tingles to warn him of imminent danger and orders his allies to, "Stop! I sense something!" They all listen to the webhead as two portals open up before them: one made of flames and the other made of darkness. Out from the fiery portal is King Bowser, covered in a flaming cosmic red aura. And out from the dark portal is King Ganondorf, surrounded by a scary cosmic dark red aura. Arch-enemies to Mario and Link respectively, powered up by the Iso-Sphere and the infinite Iso-8 it grants them.

"Hold up! You punks have to go through us first, which I doubt you have the strength to pull off!" Bowser taunts their enemies.

"Bowser!" Mario confronts his mortal enemy, looking ready to beat him down like always.

"Ganondorf!" Link scowls, taking out his sword and shield to do battle with his mortal enemy.

Ganondorf laughs evilly while giving them his taunting smile, "It is futile to continue trying. The Iso-Sphere belongs to us, and with it, the limitless power of the cosmic gods to grant any wish we desire!"

"What did you wish for? Skin cream?" Yang quipped.

Ganondorf smiles as he shows his enemies, mostly towards Link and Zelda, what he has glowing on top of his left fist: A full set of all three Triforce pieces, which is Power, Wisdom, and Courage. This revelation shocked Link and Zelda, confusing them even as they still wield their respective Triforce pieces. "Impossible! How do you wield the Triforce when Link and I still possess ours?!" Zelda asked the demon king.

"Were you not paying attention, princess? The Iso-Sphere can grant me ANY wish! Any power I choose to wield! I do not need your Triforce pieces as I can create a limitless amount for myself! But I'm positive just ONE set will be enough to do you in!" Ganondorf proclaimed.

"You have a set of triangles to complete your puzzle game. Do you have anything else _mildly _more frightening?" Spidey joked, oblivious to the true power of a complete Triforce, especially when enhanced with the Iso-Sphere.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Final Destination**

Bowser and Ganondorf smirk with a sinister idea already in mind to hatch. Their cosmic auras power up to the very max as they envelop them inside a cosmic sphere of their respective colors. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense goes into maximum overdrive just as the two kings pop out of their spheres, bigger, meaner, more monstrous than they were before. Bowser transformed into a more imposing, fearsome figure of himself referred to as "Giga Bowser". Ganondorf transformed into a gigantic beast the same size as Giga Bowser resembling a fearsome demonic boar referred to as "Beast Ganon".

Obviously, the heroes were not expecting this sudden, intimidating transformation, especially Spidey, though he's still joking on about it, "A giant turtle and a giant pig? Is that something to really be afraid of?"

"Be very afraid." Zelda told the jokester as Giga Bowser and Beast Ganon's roars intensify to almost blow them away.

"I'll take your word for it." Spidey quipped, getting ready to do battle against their giant bosses.

From the outskirts of the beginning of an epic battle against the villainous titans, Iron Man and Ruby and Weiss, alongside some other heroes and the Assist Champions are still duking it out against a swarm of Master Hands and Crazy Hands. **"Does anyone else see a giant turtle and a giant pig fighting, or is it just me?" **Stark joked. His sensors quickly picked up something powerful approaching from his 11 o' clock. He just barely turned around until Abyss charged right at him and knocked him skipping to the ground.

"**Abyss!" **Stark confronted the monster after standing up from the armored demon's charge.

"So that thing's Abyss." Shadow said.

"It is true. The Demonic Life Devourer is reborn!" Thor said, floating in mid-air with his hammer.

Abyss raises its arm to summon down a hail of liquid spears to fall on his numerous opponents. Iron Man and Ruby were among the few to successfully dodge it's raining assault to being an assault of their own. "Should we use our special Iso-power ups against it?" Ruby asked the armored avenger.

"**Save them for Goblin's crew. Let's see what we can do normally against tin man without wasting too much energy." **Iron Man morphs his arms into energy hammers to pound the smackdown on the demon while Ruby strikes it from all sides using her Semblance. The demon shoots out homing electric orbs to electrocute Ruby away so it could punch Iron Man to the ground.

"HRRRAAAGH!" Thor swoops in, swinging hard against Abyss to send it flying towards a teleporting Shadow in the air, who managed to kick it to the ground for Cinder to strike with her flame blades. Abyss swings his open glowing palm to punch Cinder across the street. It then grabs one of its horns and tosses it at her in the shape of a trident. Cinder was able to dodge it while Ryu fires a Hadoken on the beast. Cloud, Gamora, Bayonetta, Corrin, and Palutena jumped into unleash their powerful attacks to do some harm against Abyss, but not enough as it unleashes an explosion to blow them away. Weiss binds the beast with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, and while Robin keeps it binded with his thunder magic, the ice heiress summons a large ice sword to pierce through Abyss's armor. It didn't work as the armor is nigh-unbreakable, and Abyss uses its godlike strength to break free from what were supposed to be the unbreakable Crimson Bands of Cyttorak with sheer strength alone.

"This thing is tough. Have any strategies how we'll survive this?" Weiss asked the tactician.

"Not yet. Hopefully I'll think of one before our potential deaths." Robin quipped.

"Lovely." Weiss replied sarcastically, watching as Abyss roars loudly and continues to do battle against these bands of heroes.

"_**GRROOOOOOORGH!" **_Beast Ganon roared like a beast as it chases down the swinging Spider-Man.

"You would make for some disgusting porkchops. Now I'm actually hungry for porkchops. Thanks, Ganonpork." Spidey joked.

"Everyone! I would recommend activating your Iso-Auras! In this state, these two are extremely powerful!" Zelda advised her group of heroes.

"If the princess says so." Yang takes out her Iso-8 along with the others to power themselves up temporarily with a purple Iso-Aura to enhance their powers for this fight.

"THINK YOU COULD HANDLE THIS?! PREPARE TO BE FLATTEN, MARIO!" Giga Bowser attempts to stomp his big, right foot on the tiny Mario. The plumber hero rolled away in time and runs back to jump off his nemesis's large limbs all the way to the head. Bowser chuckles before unleashing a large fire breath that would've engulfed the plumber if a blue blur didn't speed by and save him in a nick of time.

"Gotcha! Don't think the princess would want to see you get fried! Now throw me back at his head!" Sonic instructed his pal.

"Got it!" Mario holds onto Sonic's arm while still free-falling through mid-air and spins rapidly, then throws the curled-up Sonic straight smacking to Giga Bowser's head, who barely flinched from his Spin Attack.

"HA! DIDN'T FEEL A THING!" Giga Bowser taunted.

"Let's see if you feel this!" Mega Man charges up an Iso-powered Charged Shot while riding Rush Jet and took fire directly onto Bowser's ugly mug. Peach, Blake, Pac-Man and Ness take potshots to his lower half while Hulk roars and jumps upwards to uppercut the koopa king from the jaw.

"Growing big doesn't make you more strong!" Hulk taunted.

"OH YEAH?!" Bowser responded. The giga koopa gets into his shell and helicopters onto Hulk, creating a swirling blizzard that freezes him. Bowser then snatches the frozen Hulk and does a massive flying suplex on him, causing collateral damage on him and their surroundings. Bowser slowly gets up, leaving a flatten Hulk to mumble in pain. He then spots Peach right next to him, giving him a classic idea. "YOU'RE MINE NOW, PEACH!" Bowser grabs ahold of the princess with one hand.

"Oh, of all the times…!" Peach complained about getting kidnapped again, which might as well be a hoppy for her at this point.

"He kidnapped the princess!" Blake exclaimed.

"Not the first time." Mario casually shrugged, sighing.

"This guy shrugs off our attacks like they're nothing! Mario, how do you usually beat turtlezilla?" Sonic asked for any strategy to defeat Bowser.

"I either swing him around by his tail and throw him at bombs, or destroy a bridge for him to fall into lava." Mario told him.

"There's a large lava pool nearby! Maybe we can throw him into that!" Mega Man points the nearby lava pool next to them.

"Great idea, kid, but first we need to rescue Peach. Blake. Wait for my signal, and then use one of your ribbons to tie up his legs! Then we'll have Hulk to finish the job!" Sonic ordered her.

"Got it!" Blake nodded to the plan.

"Help me!" Peach pleaded for help while Giga Bowser chuckles with a sinister look.

"Ness, distract him!" Sonic ordered the PK hero.

"Okay! PK Flash!" Ness summons a green plasma-like energy projectile at Bowser's eyes, not as an attack, but to explode and blind him for a bit.

"AH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Bowser clenched onto his blinded eyes.

"Good, 'cause you do not want to see this!" Sonic joked, joining Mario, Mega Man, and Pac-Man for a combined attack direct to the face packing enough force to force Bowser to drop Peach, screaming.

"Gotcha!" Mario said after diving down to rescue her.

"Thank you, Mario." Peach smiled.

"Now, Blake!" Sonic shouts out the next phase of their plan.

With Bowser just about to recover from the last attack, Blake quickly tosses a ribbon and swing around his giant legs as fast as she could until Bowser can't move very well. "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHOOOA…!" Bowser tripped to the ground with his legs all tied up by Blake, but not for very long as it seems so Hulk needs to act fast.

"Hulk! Get up, jolly green! Grab Bowser's tail and throw him to that lava pool!" Sonic instructed the now-recovering Hulk.

"It's payback time, turtle!" Hulk runs over to grab Bowser's tail and uses that incredible strength of his to begin spinning and spinning until he almost comes off as a blur. "So long, spiky turtle! RRRAAAAAAGH!" Hulk roars as he throws Giga Bowser over to the lava pool.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOoooo…" Bowser yelled as he splashes into the lava, struggling to get out. But one good roaring Hulk stomp to the face promised to sink him into the deepest depths of the lava pool, defeating Bowser for good.

"Bye bye, Bowser!" Mario taunts his defeated nemesis with a wave.

Bowser's defeated, but Ganon is still causing trouble for the other team. Link's group is having trouble landing a hit on the rampaging Ganon as he keeps speeding off and ramming around everything, making it hard to land a hit on him.

Yang growls, "Can someone keep him still so I can punch him already?!"

"I won't be able to weaken him with my Light Arrows if he doesn't stay still." Zelda said, having trouble to aim her Iso-powered Light Arrows against the ramming Ganon.

"No worries, princess, Spidey got it covered!" Spider-Man managed to swing on top of Ganon while he's still rampaging around. "Whoa! Easy, porkchops! It's time I finally barbecue you into something good with my Bug Zappers!" Spidey shoots out his metallic-like strips he calls "Bug Zappers" from his Web Shooters around Ganon's neck. With a press of a button, the strips generate a bio-electric current with enough power to even stun Ganon for a moment.

"He's all yours, princess!" Spidey hops off Ganon's back so Zelda could fire a Light Arrow from her Bow of Light directly at the stunned Ganon's face. The demon beast roars as he falls onto his side revealing his vulnerable glowing wound across his stomach.

"That's his weakspot! Attack while he's stunned!" Zelda ordered her team.

"HAAAAH!" Link let out a battle-cry while leading his group to unite and attack Ganon's vulnerable spot. No one relents as they give Ganon the beating of his life, throwing in every punch, sword swing, or aura blast they could muster to weaken Ganon for a final attack.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_Ganon wasn't going to be defeated like this. The dark beast generated an electric field across its body to zap the heroes attacking him off his stomach. He stands back up on his four feet and turns to ram towards Zelda, knowing that if she's killed, her Light Arrows will be gone and he'll stand victorious.

"Oh no you don't, Ganonbeef!" Spidey swings in and saves Zelda before she got rammed by the rampaging monster. Ganon was able to turn around swiftly and charge right towards the webhead and the princess. Seeing there's little time, Peter pushes Zelda away and recklessly tries to grab the charging beast with his bare hands alone. Even with his amazing strength, it's barely enough to slow him down. Remembering what Ganondorf said earlier about his stingers and how they're pretty effective against him, Spidey unsheathes one while still trying to stop Ganon. "I'll try not to poke an eye out!" Peter jokes before forcefully stabbing Ganon in the head with his stinger, really doing some damage as evident by the blood pouring out from his head.

Ganon roars as the venomous stinger also paralyzes him for a few seconds, and then a few seconds longer after Zelda fired another Light Arrow to weaken the beast. "Wanna finish him off, elf knight?" Spidey jokingly asked Link.

Link nods in agreement by powering up his Master Sword with Iso-energy, causing the blade to have a purple aura of its own to almost make it look like it grew in length. With a few battle cries, Link fiercely slashes Ganon's weakspot multiple times without relenting until finally, with one final stab followed by an upward strike that seemingly cuts Ganon to two, the beast roars as its body is immolated in greenish flames and soon evaporates into nothing but the wind.

"You killed him?" Knuckles asked Link.

"I doubt it'll be for long." Link said while sheathing back his sword, getting the feeling Ganondorf will keep coming back for many generations and reincarnations.

"Ah. He's one of those guys. Too stubborn to die that he'll probably reincarnate into something more ugly, perhaps." Yang joked.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Final Destination Ver. 2**

With Bowser and Ganondorf down, that leaves Abyss to defeat in this first stage of the final battle, and he's perhaps more powerful than the other two evil titans. With the likes of Neo, Mewtwo, Kirby, Sheik, Ike, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, Jigglypuff and Greninja holding off Abyss, Iron Man lands down as his suit instantly forms five repulsor cannons and an energy absorbing contract on its back. **"Thor! Pikachu! Hit me!" **

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu summoned and fired all the electricity it could muster along with Thor as they both send their powerful electricity into Stark's Nano Lightning Refocuser, charging the suit's repulsor cannons to fire powerful repulsor beams which was able to push back a powerful being like Abyss and slightly damage the armor. Amy and Dedede charge in with their Iso-powered hammers to knock some sense on the staggered Abyss while Charizard burns it from the sky and Ruby and Weiss uses their Ice Flower combo attack at the same time.

"_**Grrrrrrr!" **_Abyss growls as it fires its Erosion Cannon to obliterate Ruby and Weiss together.

"Chaos Control!" Fortunately, Shadow teleports the girls out of its blast radius before they surely got killed by it.

"Are we doing ANY damage against it?!" Ruby asked, wondering how much punishment Abyss could take.

"**Some, yeah." **Stark quipped.

"Even with that armor restricting its power, it's incredible that it can exert such incredible strength." Shadow commented on Abyss's inhibited powers still proving a match for the champions.

"That makes me terrified what would happen if it wasn't wearing the armor." Weiss remarked.

"Iron Man!" Robin calls out to get the Avenger's attention.

"**Got a plan, boy wonder, because we could kinda use one?" **Stark asked.

"Yes. I might have a plan to defeat this creature. It will require the use of our biggest weapon." Robin informed him of his plan to defeat Abyss for good.

"**And that is…" **Stark asked jokingly. Robin points him to the sky, directly at the Helicarrier still fighting the aerial fleet. Stark figures out Robin's plan and jokes, **"Kid, that's a crazy plan even I would think is risky. Sound fun."**

"You want to CRASH the Helicarrier onto Abyss?!" Weiss asked their tactician, thinking that is a very insane idea that could potentially get them all killed.

"It's our best shot in defeating him without expending too much energy needed to fight the Goblin. Crash the Helicarrier onto Abyss so it'll sink into the lava nearby. That should destroy it" Robin explained his plan.

"**Rosalina, did you get all that?" **Stark asked the luma mother.

'_Yes. You sure it's a good idea?' _Rosalina asked.

"**Don't see any other choice. Abyss is a tank. And the Helicarrier has a thing for always crashing. Get you and your Lumas out of there. I'll wirelessly hack the controls to crash it onto Abyss." **Stark ordered.

'_Understood.' _Rosalina replied, understanding the plan.

As Rosalina gets her star children out of the Helicarrier, Stark begins wirelessly controlling the thing to make a crash course straight onto Abyss. **"Everyone! I recommend we clear the area in the next 1 minute and a half!" **Iron Man ordered all his allies currently fighting Abyss.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Ruby shouted everyone to leave the area like right now.

**BGM End**

The champions all make a break for it from the crashing Helicarrier. Abyss tries to chase down his prey but Thor and Palutena won't let him and combine attack him to stay in position as the Helicarrier closes in on him. **"Here's your last present!" **Stark unleashed a final Unibeam to keep Abyss still long enough so it won't be able to block the large battleship colliding with its back. The crash was extremely explosive that almost wiped out all of the Goblin's Army, crashing Abyss into the lava to never be heard of again as the lava erupts and explodes as well, seemingly destroying Abyss for good.

Luckily, none of the heroes were hurt. They all managed to rendezvous at the bridge that leads into Goblin Castle. The fliers like the members of Star Fox, Tails, Samus, and the Pits met up with everyone there too. Even the likes of Rosalina and her Lumas were safe from the crash.

**BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Into the Dark Hollow**

"Did you guys crash the Helicarrier?" Spidey asked Iron Man's group.

"**It was Robin Hood's idea." **Stark pointed at Robin.

"Seemed to have work. Abyss is destroyed. That just leaves Goblin and Eggman to be dealt with." Robin replied.

"Aye! Though this may not be my Asgard, tis still Asgard! I will remove the Goblin personally off the throne if I have to!" Thor declared. But it would seem he might not get the chance, as he, Cinder, and Shadow look like they're about to fade away.

"What's happening to us?" Cinder questioned why she's fading away.

"You were released from one of those 'Assist Crystals', right? You were only able to assist for a short while until you return to your stasis crystals." Palutena explained somberly.

"It was fun while it lasted. Guess it's up to you all to stop the Goblin and the Doctor!" Shadow said stoically, not sounding too concerned he's fading away back to the Collector' ship.

"Defeat the Goblin, my friends, and free us from our eternal enslavement! Save Asgard! Save all the worlds…!" Thor gave his last piece of encouragement before he, Cinder, and Shadow finally got sent back to their Iso-Crystals, possibly forever if the champions do not defeat the Goblin and Eggman. The heroes take a moment of silence after watching their friends disappear before them, using it as encouragement to keep on fighting and defeat Goblin and Eggman once and for all.

Sonic turns to Spidey with a determined look, "…Now's the right time."

"Yeah…Time we finally settled the score." Spidey clenched his fist, prepared to defeat Osborn for good this time, planning not to hold anything back against him.

"You two ready?" Ruby asked her two friends standing before the rest of the determined champions all ready to end this.

Spidey and Sonic respond with a nod before focusing their stern glares to the entrance of the Goblin Castle. "HERE WE GO!" The S.S. Duo shouted, leading the champions into the final battle that'll determine the fate of their worlds.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: We're approaching the end. The final battle against the Goblin God-King and Doctor Eggman begins and ends next time. I'm looking forward writing this next one. I want to make this next battle, specifically between Spider-Man and Goblin, to feel tense and fierce as if the two really plan on killing each other and what truly makes them mortal enemies.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your opinion on the Spider-Man/Green Goblin relationship?**


	16. Battle 15: Smash War (Part 2)

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! We finally made it to the corrupted Asgard where Goblin and his crew are hanging out. They thought they could slow us down with their monster army. Even though Bowser and Ganondorf showed up all big and scary with Abyss, none of that couldn't stop our teamwork! Now it's just Goblin and Eggman left. You ready, Spidey? It's time we finally settled the score!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 15: Smash War (Part 2)_

**Goblin Castle, Hellgard**

"RRRAAAAH!" Hulk roars, smashing with Donkey Kong through the remaining guards that leads to the Goblin's throne room up ahead. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Abyss have all been defeated. Most of the Goblin's Army has been destroyed. The United Champions walk to one last battle against the Goblin God-King and Dr. Eggman for their freedom and to save their worlds from their menace, before all is lost. Spider-Man swung as everyone else made pace until eventually, they made their way to a large door with the Goblin's green face painted on it.

"This is it." Mega Man said, confronting the throne door.

"You sure?" Ruby asked him.

"Believe me. Wily has these kinds of doors back home." Rock replied.

"Typical. Why does every supervillain have a large door to where they're hiding? That just screams 'come in and kick my butt'!" Spidey joked, staring at the door.

"How are we gonna break in?" Yang asked.

**BGM-Transformers: Fall of Cybertron OST-Main Titles**

The throne door slowly opens, revealing the large red throne room with an ominous feel accompanied with a familiar, scary laugh that puts everyone on guard, _**"Mwahahahaha…Ahahahahaha…" **_Inside the throne room lies the Goblin God-King sitting on his throne like a true king would. Hovering next to him is Dr. Eggman on his Egg Mobile. _**"It won't be necessary to break through. Come right in. I've been WAITING." **_Goblin said menacingly with his eyes glowing eerie green flames. Spider-Man walks in front of his champions carefully into the throne room where his arch-nemesis sits all the way at the other side, noticing the Iso-statues of the Collector and the Grandmaster in the room as well.

"It is so nice to see you all again. Bowser and Ganondorf did a good job wearing you fools out for us to finish off." Eggman grinned.

"_**I see before me children and freaks thinking they could defeat me, when I hold the greatest power in all dimensions!" **_Goblin grinned creepily, still sitting on his throne while the Iso-Sphere chained around his neck glows greatly with dark power linked to his dark soul.

"Norman Osborn! We're giving you this ONE last chance to surrender! Give up the Iso-Sphere! Someone as crazy as you have no right handling that much power!" Spidey demanded, giving his nemesis a final warning to end this before things get rough.

"_**And why would I listen to you?" **_Goblin smiled.

Sonic speaks, "This Contest is not over! You and Spidey are Summoners, right? We're challenging you and Eggman to a rematch! All of us against the two of you with your 'godly' power! Winner takes all!"

"Ohoho. That sounds interesting!" Eggman smiled, liking the idea for a rematch.

"_**Indeed. I could do so much with that. When we win, and before we kill you, Spider, and your annoying champions, I will make you watch as I murder your loved ones right before your eyes…" **_Goblin said, which gets an angry shocked look from the webhead as he continues, _**"Everyone. From your beloved aunt, to your best friend and my worthless son, to even that redhead you care SO much about."**_

"What?!" Spidey remarked, snarling with rising rage.

"You wouldn't?! Harry?! Your own son?! You're willingly to kill him again?!" Weiss remarked that Goblin would actually kill his son again.

"_**I can because it's EASY. Because it will hurt the Spider even MORE. Oh, but don't worry. They won't die alone. I've learned from my past encounters with you lot. Everyone, that each and every single last one of you shows a silver of careness for, will ALL die as well!" **_Goblin projects a mystical projection of dozens of specific people trapped in the Collector's ship. All of the Avengers' friends, families and loved ones like Ruby's father, Yang's mother, Roman Torchwick the Belladonnas and the Schnee, Team JNPR, the Freedom Fighters, Pepper Potts, the Guardians of the Galaxy. And it's not just them. The Smashers. They're families and friends are also in trouble of annihilation if they lose this next battle, like the other two members of Star Fox, Lucina's friends and family from her world, Ryu's friends, Dr. Light and Roll. Everyone that the heroes share a connection with are in danger of being killed by the Goblin.

"No…" Lucina remarks in horror of potentially losing her family again.

"Dr. Light…Roll…" Mega Man said with widen eyes of shock.

"**Pepper…" **Stark remarked, shocked and horrified.

"Sally and the others…!" Tails remarked, terrified as well.

"All our families and friends…" Blake commented, horrified to the core as well.

"OSBORN! You're threatening everyone's friends and families, just to SPITE ME?! It didn't have to come to this!" Spider-Man shouted angrily.

"_**This is what you chose, Spider, when you defied your CREATOR! I gave you the choice to be my heir, but you instead spat on my face! All of THIS is YOUR doing…!" **_Goblin blamed Spider-Man for his actions, sounding angry as well as he stood up from his throne, _**"And I won't stop until all of you are DEAD! Every single last one of you! All of you who disrespected my name! I will BURN you all to the ground along with your pathetic ideals of 'justice'! No more! This day it all ends, Spider-Man! Once and for all!"**_

Yang's eyes instantly turn red and gives an evil glare towards Goblin, "I never thought I would hate someone who would stoop SO LOW LIKE THIS!" She would love to take action against Osborn for his threats and heartless nature, probably kill him for everything he has done to them now and in the past, but she won't. Without speaking a word, Spider-Man gives a quick pat on her shoulder to calm her down as he walks ahead alone towards his hated enemy. "Pete…" She muttered, wondering what Peter is doing wanting to confront Goblin alone.

"After years of fighting, I finally see the truth of your words, Osborn. All that nonsense you spouted back on Remnant." Spidey said, quietly enraged, confusing Team RWBY what he's talking about what happened on Remnant, making them presume he's talking about the events of the Goblin War.

Goblin walks ahead to confronted his spider foe alone, picking up his Goblin Blade and igniting it with green flames, _**"And what might that be, Spider-Man?" **_he asked before swinging downward his flame blade, only to be utterly shocked to see Spider-Man catching it with ease using his two hands as he slowly powers up his Iso-Aura.

"No universe, no matter how endless they may seem, will never be big enough for you and I to coexist!" Spider-Man promised to kill Goblin this time, starting by delivering a hard-hitting uppercut that sends Goblin flying right back onto his throne, destroying it in the process.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Transformers: Fall of Cybertron OST-** **The Great Exodus ~ Till All Are One**

"WHAT?!" Eggman exclaimed in shock that Goblin with his godlike power was punched like that.

"You said it. Let's finish this!" Sonic stands by Spider-Man along with Ruby, and then soon the rest of the united champions as they stand together activating their Iso-Auras for the climatic showdown.

Goblin touches his lip to see he's actually bleeding, only because he was caught off-guard by the Spider's attack and let himself vulnerable. The God-King lowly growls and glares at Spider-Man muttering to himself, _**"Parker…"**_

"If that's how you want to play, we will not hold back!" Eggman declared, summoning into the throne room from beneath the floor is the Death Egg Robot Mark II, the battle mech that he used a long time ago against Sonic on the E.G.G. Station.

"It's time we settle this, Osborn!" Spidey glared at his goblin rival.

The Goblin God-King roars as he surrounds himself in his cosmic flaming green Aura, wielding his Goblin Blade and shouts, _**"NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" **_as he unleashes dozens of flame waves from his blade to scatter the heroes to make it easier to pick them off one by one.

Sonic and a few champions take the offensive against the Death Egg Robot as Eggman counters with his lasers and taunting, **"Give it up, rodent! We've already WON!"**

"Yuh-huh. I've heard THAT one before!" Sonic quips, delivering a homing attack to the head while Bayonetta summons an arm to punch the chest.

"**WE command the Iso-Sphere! WE control the Battlerealm! The fate of all your worlds are entirely up to US!" **Eggman retorts, firing his rocket arms at Sonic, Falco, and Samus as they try to avoid them. **"Goblin and I will DESTROY New Vale and all your loved ones! Mobiant Earth will be OURS to conquer, and there will be no 'heroes' to intervene while you all are either DEAD or trapped in Iso-Crystals for ETERNITY!" **He proclaimed, launching bombs to attack Fox, Tails, Pit, and Rosalina.

Spider-Man launches a webline to zip in and jump over Goblin's fire blast to attack him from behind. _**"You call yourself a hero? You were a FAILURE when I first fought you! You will be DUST when I'm through with you!" **_Goblin scowls, striking his flame blade on his hated nemesis.

"You going to talk, or fight, Goblin!" Spidey quipped, jumping over his blade swing, web-striking to kick his face but it did no damage against his invulnerable body thanks to the immense power of the Iso-Sphere, only pushing him back to receive more pointless attacks from Falco, Lucas, Roy, and Greninja.

Goblin scatters them with several fire tornados before clashing his blade against Link's, who slowly loses the struggle because of the Goblin's superior inhuman strength, _**"AAAAARGH!"**_

"**Zelda! Sheik!" **Stark gives out the call to use their special weapons while Goblin's distracted with Link.

"We know!" Zelda responded. The Hyrule princess and her alternate dimensional ninja counterpart summons their respective Bows of Light equipped with Light Arrows powered up with Iso-8. They fire on the Goblin, weakening him for several moments for their attacks to have an effect on them.

"_**What did you DO?!" **_Goblin shouted angrily before Link and Iron Man blasted him pinned to a wall by Spidey's Iso-webbing. Spidey jumps onto Osborn's chest and just goes ham on his face, brutally punching him repeatedly, showing no mercy against his hated foe for the all torture and pain he has caused him over the years, and now it's time for some much needed payback. Peter jumps so Hulk could grab the monster's face and violently slam him to the floor.

"You're finished, Osborn!" Spidey proclaimed.

"_**Never! I'm just warming up!" **_Goblin erupted his flame aura back, signifying he's back to full strength again. The cackling maniac summons a large flame sphere to the air to explode and rain down hellfire on everyone that dared to oppose him, causing massive damage to his throne room.

Donkey Kong runs through the hellfire rain to lunge up and punch Eggman, but the mad doctor was able to activate his jetpacks and fly over the gorilla's pathetic attempt to attack him. Samus fires a few missiles that do some damage until Eggman generated an electric field around his mech to make himself temporarily invulnerable as he taunts the bounty hunter with a laugh, until he got interrupted with attacks from Sonic, Ness, and Peach.

"Can't wait to handle you, Doc." Sonic taunted while standing on top of his mech.

"'**HANDLE' me?" **Eggman angrily remarks.

"Toy with? Mess with? Take your pick." Sonic keeps on going with the mocking and the taunting to really make his nemesis mad.

"**I'll PICK what's left of you off the pavement!" **Eggman retorted, recklessly crashing his mech straight to a wall to pin an injured Sonic there with a rocket arm.

"Okay…_ow_!" Sonic grunted from the pain he's feeling from that last attack.

Before Eggman could potentially finish off his nemesis with a laser blast, Captain Falcon comes to the rescue with a Falcon Kick to the back to Yoshi and Luigi's vicinity so they could ground pound his head, then comes Amy, Knuckles, and Dedede bombarding the doctor with heavy attacks while Tails and Marth frees Sonic.

"Your evil ends here, doctor!" Mega Man declared, firing a powerful charged shot against Eggman's mech.

"**Why do I get the DISGUSTING feeling I've met you somewhere?!" **Eggman retorted, having a vague memory he met and fought Mega Man once before but couldn't remember, possibly because of some cosmic reset wave he used alongside another mustached scientist with a fascination for skulls symbols.

"Let me help jog your memory!" Sonic quipped, holding onto a flying Tails and the two smash into Eggman with a combined Rolling Combo.

Spider-Man continues his violent brawl against the Goblin God-King. Helping him to survive is the assistance of Team RWBY, Gamora, Cloud, and some other powerful champions by his side. _**"Not bad for a child! Perhaps you should spend time learning to stop making those lame jokes to really give me a challenge!" **_Goblin taunts, punching Peter with a flame fist.

"And perhaps YOU should've spent more time having a childhood to make me try!" Spidey quipped, jump kicking Goblin the face then pesters him with combos from his Iso-Web Hammers. That last comment mocking his terrible childhood really upsetted, and frustrated Goblin to no end. An upward swing from his blade was enough to tear a hole in Spider-Man's costume and leave him weakened on the ground for a moment. Goblin rushes in to end him right now with his blade, but Yang drops down with her hair burning and her body surrounded with a flaming purple/yellow Aura, signifying the activation of her Semblance, powered up with Iso-8, making her strong enough to grab his blade before he could kill Peter.

"YOU AIN'T TOUCHING MY MAN!" Yang declared, delivering a devastating fiery uppercut on Goblin that, unfortunately, only made him angrier and strong enough to backhand the Hulk with ease.

"_**I look FORWARD killing another of the Spider's girlfriends!" **_Goblin scowled.

"Sorry! I'm allergic being thrown off bridges!" Yang quipped, glaring at the roaring menace.

"_**RRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_Goblin rushes in to battle Yang, who's gaining assistance from Ryu, Wario, Little Mac, and Corrin. The five heroes fight strong, using their best attacks at their disposal, but the Iso-power Goblin wields helps him overpower them, with some effort though, much to his anger. Goblin prepares to burn Yang if her sister didn't pellet him with several Iso-Restrict Bombs Tails made for her to weaken Goblin's power for several moments.

"Stop threatening my family, Goblin!" Ruby strikes Goblin with enough force from her scythe to push him back and even managed to cut off one of his horns.

"_**Insignificant PEST! Do you want me to resurrect your mother with the Iso-Sphere so I can KILL HER PERSONALLY?! Because I WILL do it, JUST to make your family SUFFER!" **_Goblin threatened to resurrect Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, just so he could have the pleasure of killing her himself.

Ruby snaps with sheer rage like never before and assaults Goblin alone for even threatening her family like that. The two fierce, rage-filled combatants clash their weapons against each other, struggling to overcome the other. Goblin would've overpowered her quickly, but one by one, the other members of Team RWBY joined her to even the odds. _**"WHAT?!" **_Goblin remarked that the girls dare to stand on even grounds against him.

"HRRRAAAAGH!" Suddenly, Spider-Man recovers to end the struggle, violently slamming Goblin's head to eat the floor with a web hammer, "THAT'S for even THINKING to resurrect her mom like that!" Blake and Weiss pinned Goblin down by stabbing their blades through his arms, causing him to scream in pain while Peter and Yang repeatedly, and brutally, punch his head to the floor with no remorse in their hearts, destroying his helmet during the head pounding beatdown. Yang backs away so Peter could form another web hammer while Ruby already has her scythe in hand for the potential final blow. "This! Ends! Now!" Peter proclaimed.

Enraged, Goblin erupts in green flames to scatter Spider-Man and Team RWBY, along with Blake and Weiss's blades, off his person. Even managing to burn off Blake's tailcoat off her, _**"THIS ENDS WHEN I SAY IT ENDS!" **_he shouts, looking rather menacing-looking and quite demonic while surrounded by all that fire.

"**It's been a delightful battle, Sonic. But now 'I' win. 'I' take over the world. And you DIE!" **Meanwhile, Eggman fires a large energy blast aimed for his weakened hedgehog foe, only for Palutena to teleport in front of him and reflect it back at the doctor, damaging him mech.

"What was that, doc? Can't hear you over me WINNING!" Sonic quipped, working with Pac-Man, Mewtwo, Robin and Sheik to bring in the pain against the doctor.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit, Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong and R.O.B. were able to disable the mech's jetpack. **"What did you cretins do?! And what are these things dancing all over my mech?!" **Eggman asked about the many Pikmin and Lumas stuck to his mech to damage it by Olimar and Rosalina's instructions. Eggman growls before reactivating his electric barrier to zap and kill the cute little creatures off his robot, horrifying their owners for being so cruel. **"Don't be so sad. You'll join them in the afterlife!" **Eggman points his lasers on Rosalina and Olimar, only to get blasted in the back by Iron Man and his Proton Cannon.

"**Let's see who really has the better toys, shall we?" **Stark taunted.

"**STAAAAARK! How dare you damage this glorious machine?!" **Eggman shouted, angrily.

"You think you're mad now?! Wait 'til I'm done with it!" Hulk roars, stomping on the Death Egg Robot from the sky, then allows Gamora to slice off an arm and Sonic to bombard it with numerous homing attacks.

Nearby, Spider-Man and Goblin are still going at it furiously, neither holding back this time. _**"Your pointless heroism ENDS HERE, Spider-Man! Prepare to be extinguished along with your hopeless ideals!" **_Goblin declared, trying so hard to strike him with his demonic blade swings.

"You'll have to try better than those mediocre sword swings, Gobby!" Spidey joked, ducking under some of the madman's fiery assault swings. Here comes more back-up coming to assist the webhead starting with Zelda firing more Light Arrows to weaken the Goblin, then comes Mario jumping on Goblin's head, hammer swings from Kirby, arrow shots from Pit, sword swings from the two Links and Lucina, even attacks from Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt, and Mr. Game and Watch.

The Goblin God-King growls as he lifts his right hand to cause a giant explosion erupting beneath the adversaries that even attempted to hurt him. Osborn rushes over and grabs Peter by the neck and slams him animalistically to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly as he laughs and mocks him with, _**"Ha! You're as soft as the weaklings you fight for!" **_He then lands another punch, only for Spider-Man to shatter like he was glass. Goblin realizes in horror that was an illusion he just struck created by none other than Neo, who works with the real Spider-Man to double-team Goblin back.

"On the contrary, my friends are the source of my strength!" Spidey retorted, webbing up Goblin a bit for Neo to have her revenge against him with powerful and agile attacks with her umbrella.

"_**Bah! What a banal cliché! Then I'll just have to destroy you ALL!" **_Goblin scoffs, backhanding Neo like she was a fly. Goblin charges up his Iso-energy into the form of a gigantic flame breath powerful enough to blast an enormous whole in his own castle, _**"You, Spider-Man, you are destined…TO BE KILLED BY MY HAND!" **_he yells as he aims and fires his mega fire blast at Spider-Man.

"Uh oh…" Spidey remarks with a shocked look as he's not sure he could dodge the blast in time. Thankfully, Mewtwo appears and teleports the both of them to safety from huge fire beam that collapsed part of the castle.

Goblin roars with sheer rage his nemesis escaped death by his hands again, _**"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"**_

"It'll take more than your godlike powers, Goblin!" Spidey mocked, web-zipping for a jump kick on Gobby, straight into Charizard's Rock Smash and charged shots from Mega Man. Shulk strikes Goblin a few times until Greninja and Corrin, in her dragon form, splash water on the fiery criminal to make Pikachu's Thunderbolt much more effective and shock Goblin with excruciating pain.

"HAAAAAH!" Yang comes with a full-powered punch against Goblin, slowing denting his armor.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu shouts, attacking Osborn next with a jumping, spinning crescent kick.

Lucario attacks next with a fully-powered Aura Sphere, then comes Tails, Knuckles, and Amy attacking him together, and after them comes the Fire Emblem swordsman striking the madman at once. Once they were done with him, Ruby jumps over them to speedily swing her scythe on Osborn, utilizing her Semblance to her fullest potential to not give him any breathing room. Goblin tries to shoot her down but Light Arrows from Zelda and Sheik keeps weakening him. The godlike goblin roars at them and prepares to fire blast them until Neo opened her umbrella in front of his face and blew him back for Weiss and Blake to slash him rapidly from both sides, until…

"HAAAAAAH!" Both Weiss and Blake shouted, rushing from the front and back of Osborn respectively to stab right through his armor and body, causing him great pain while he's weakened from the earlier assaults.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAARAAAGH!" **_Goblin screamed in dire pain.

"HIIIIYAH!" Spidey rushes in with a flying, web-striking jump kick that blows the seemingly weakened Goblin God-King in front of the weakened Death Egg Robot.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Batman: Arkham Asylum OST-The Last Laugh**

All the heroes gather behind Spider-Man thinking they won this match, but it seems Osborn is too stubborn to give up just yet. Despite all the damage he suffered throughout this whole battle, Goblin is still immortal because of his Iso-Oz Formula. He still possesses limitless strength because of the Iso-Sphere. Because of all of this, Goblin laughs at them. He laughs at them all, mostly towards Spider-Man, who just stands there to watch his hated nemesis slowly pick himself up along with Eggman and his mech.

"_**I can take it. I can take anything you throw at me, Spider…" **_Goblin taunts him with a smile. While Gobby is too busy listening to his own voice to notice, Yang silently hands Peter her arm gauntlet for him to equip to his right arm and spray Iso-Webbing on it as Goblin continues talking, _**"You can't beat me. You could NEVER beat me. I'm actually going to WIN. Ready for the next round?"**_

"Always." Spidey simply responded, surprising Goblin with answer.

"_**WHAAAT?!" **_Goblin scowled.

"I'll NEVER let you win!" Spidey rushes towards Goblin alone with his equipped Ember Celica, setting it into overload to attack Goblin, who also powers up his right fist with fire. "Never!" Spidey declared, as he and Goblin launch their final, single attack against each other. It was close. It was tense. It was nerve-wrecking to see who punch was going to end it all as if everything has gone slow motion. It was tight, by the skin of his teeth, but with the impressive use of his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man narrowly dodged Goblin's attack and lands his own explosive one right onto his face.

Peter's final attack exploded on Goblin, busting up the Ember Celica and nearly blowing up his arm as both fighters were sent flying in the opposite direction, with Goblin dropping the Iso-Sphere and flying towards the Death Egg Robot as he yells in defeat, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo…!"**_, crashing right through it, causing Eggman to fall out as his mech falls on top of them, exploding and shattering into pieces.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-The Lightless Black**

Spider-Man crash-lands on the ground, wounded and coughing and could barely feel his right arm. Sonic, Ruby, and Yang all pitch in to help their champion up his feet. "You okay?" Sonic asked him.

"Think so…" Peter weakly quipped.

"You did it, Spidey!" Ruby smiled.

"We did it. I hate taking all the credit." Peter joked.

"You owe me a new gauntlet." Yang joked.

"Send me the bill…and the hospital bill." Peter quipped, clenching onto his pained right arm.

"Trying to blow off your arm like me?" Yang joked back.

"I am thinking of dressing up as the Winter Solider this Halloween." Peter quipped as he picks up the Iso-Sphere that fell from the Goblin's neck.

With Goblin defeated and the Iso-Sphere away from his clutches, the Iso-Statues that trapped the Elders were broken, freeing the Collector and the Grandmaster from their cosmic imprisonment. "We're free!" Collector shouted in joy.

"How long were we trapped like that?" Grandmaster asked the mortal champions.

"**Hopefully long enough to realize inviting supervillains to a tournament with the prize of unlimited cosmic power was a BAD thing." **Stark joked.

"_**Grraaaaagh…" **_Weakened but still in his goblin state, Goblin bust himself and Eggman out of the debris of the Death Egg Robot in disbelief that they lost, _**"This is impossible."**_

"Why?! Why did we lose?! Gah! In that case, I'll just have to collect a whole bunch of Iso-8 to…!"

Suddenly, a frightening monstrous roar interrupts Eggman as everyone is left confused where that roar came from, _**"GrrWWWAAAAAAAAAR!"**_

Everyone looks up to the ceiling where the strange roar seems to be originating from. A large dark aura crashes down from the ceiling bringing in a surprise challenger. A familiar challenger, that lands behind Goblin and Eggman. And that challenger happens to be Abyss, still very armored up and very much alive after eating a Helicarrier and lava.

"What?!" Spidey remarked in sheer shock Abyss is still alive.

"Abyss?!" Sonic remarked in shock too.

"That monster's still not dead?!" Gamora remarked as well.

Though surprised by Abyss's return as they weren't counting on it to still be alive, Goblin and Eggman are overjoyed it is as they laugh maniacally from this good news as they still have their life killer with them as backup. _**"Oh, yes! I wasn't counting on this! Abyss, obliterate these bothersome maggots, starting with that annoying, disrespectful wallcrawler! Vanquish him from this accursed Battlerealm FOREVER!" **_Goblin ordered his godly slave, but to his and Eggman's surprise, it's not following his orders. _**"What?" **_As Goblin turns around, wondering why Abyss is ignoring his orders, the demon furiously powers up to backhand the villains straight out of the castle to the edge of the Battlerealm, betrayed by their egos with Goblin screaming, _**"I WILL NOT BE DENIIIEEEED!"**_

"Should've seen that coming." Sonic remarked, joking how all godlike creatures Eggman always attempt to control betray him in the end. Abyss tries to attack the heroes to have his revenge against them, forcing them to dodge and counteract his attacks with some of their own, but most of their attacks don't do much against this demonic creature.

"_**Iso-8…Summoner…" **_Abyss actually speaks a few words related to Iso-8 and the Summoner, which seems to be Spider-Man now.

"I think it like you, Spidey." Yang joked.

"I'm not keeping that thing as a pet." Peter quipped.

Abyss stares at the Iso-Sphere in Peter's hands for a moment before looking out to a wall to charge right through to outside and make giant leaps towards what appears to be the center of the Battlerealm. Sonic, Mario and Ruby look out the broken hole in the wall and wonders why Abyss left like that.

"What is that thing doing?! Collector?!" Sonic turned to the cosmic being.

"I'm not sure!" Collector responded.

"What?! Aren't you like the oldest person in the universe?!" Ruby remarked in confusion.

"That doesn't mean I know everything!" Collector retorted.

"**Goblin been feeding it too much Iso-energy over the limit. In his attempt to overpower the Elders, Osborn's ego didn't realize he made it too powerful that not even the Keystones he implemented could give him control for long. And now it's hungry for more." **Stark explained Abyss has broken out of Goblin's control and is now on the hunt for more Iso-8.

"So why not go after the Iso-Sphere?" Sonic asked him.

"That because Abyss is searching for something STRONGER than the Iso-Sphere." Tails replied.

"What's stronger than this thing?!" Spidey retorts, pointing to the Iso-Sphere in his hand.

"We're standing on it, remember? It's the Battlerealm!" Tails reminded everyone. "The Battlerealm is completely made of Iso-8, Power Primordial, after the Genesis Wave collided with that Celestial creating this new universe! Abyss plans on absorbing this entire dimension to become strong enough to complete its ultimate goal: The annihilation of all life!"

Suddenly, the entire castle begins to shake. Hellgard begins to rumble. The entire Battlerealm itself is starting collapse as Abyss begins to absorb all of its Iso-8 from the core of the Battlerealm. "It's begun! Abyss is absorbing the Battlerealm to devour everything and return it to the primordial sea!" Collector shouted as everyone is surprised and tries to stay still from all the shaking and collapsing of this whole dimension.

'_Osborn…what have you done? You've killed us all!' _Spidey thought as he looks out the giant hole.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity OST-Stop the Black Hole**

From the great distance, the heroes could see Abyss at the center of the Battlerealm. It's black armor slowly starts to crack and crumble as it's being filled with Iso-8 from the Battlerealm. Then, the armor explodes, unleashing a giant green explosion that can be seen for miles as it surprises everyone by revealing its second form: The Guardian, a giant humanoid-shaped being made entirely of a green substance, which is actually a fragment of Abyss, separate from its real self.

"WHOOOOOOA!" The Champions and the Elders remarked in surprise, especially after the whole ceiling of the castle is blown away from the sheer winds Abyss is giving out. The Battlerealm begins to break apart as Abyss releases hideous waves into the atmosphere. Cracks emerge all over the dimension. Volcanoes erupt. Cursed winds and enormous tornadoes forming everywhere, some forming on Hellgard. And it's not just the Battlerealm that's in danger. Since this area acts as a nexus to all realities, Abyss's immense might is damaging every dimension, slowly devouring existence in each dimension to return it to the "Sea of Genesis" and effectively destroying the multiverse in the process.

"**All of time and space is collapsing! The Battlerealm is crumbling! If it keeps this up, Abyss will devour the entire multiverse!" **Iron Man informed everyone while trying to keep his grip to the floor.

"AAAH! We're doomed!" Wario exclaimed, frightened.

"Collector! If we destroy the Keystones then its core, will that be enough to destroy Abyss?!" Spider-Man asked the Collector, suggesting his plan to stop Abyss.

"Possibly, but you better hurry!" Collector replied.

"I'm on it!" Spider-Man shot out a webline to zip out of the castle and head straight for Abyss, gripping onto the Iso-Sphere he stills holds in his hand.

"Spidey, wait!" Ruby shouts as she's coming too.

"Let's go, everyone! We gotta stop Abyss!" Sonic shouted, racing off in front of everyone else. The united champions leave the Elders to race off towards the core of the Battlerealm. To the Sea of Genesis, to confront Abyss. They must stop that demon and cut it off from the core before it gains enough power to devour all of existence in every universe. If they fail, then everything will return to the primordial sea to be lost for eternity.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: We're now approaching the final destination. Abyss is back as the true final boss of this story. Its ultimate goal is to devour all life to return it to the primordial sea, effectively killing everything and everyone in all dimensions just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Do the champions have the power to defeat Abyss, now that it has access to the Battlerealm to grant itself unlimited godlike power? Wait for the final chapter to find out.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your opinion of the United Champions versus Goblin God-King and Death Egg Robot from Sonic 4?**

**Black Arachnid: Are we reading the same story? You're confusing the Iso-Sphere for an Exo Stone. And that Avengers Endgame referenced wouldn't really work here, like at all. **


	17. Battle 16: Final Destination

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST-Menu**

**Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! We managed to beat Goblin and Eggman, but Abyss is somehow still alive! It's gone out of control and plans to absorb the Battlerealm to gain unlimited power from the Iso-8! If it becomes that strong, then no dimension is safe! C'mon, champions! It's time for one last great battle to save our worlds!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Battle 16: Final Destination_

**Sea of Genesis, Battlerealm**

Abyss has broken free from the Goblin's control and has relocated to the core of the Battlerealm, which it remade into its own image known as the "Sea of Genesis". It appears to be underground beneath the Battlerealm. The entire floor is covered with a bloody green ocean that acts like lava and the sky is covered with a frightening storm and a swirling green vortex. Numerous floating temple-like islands are scattered all above the Sea of Genesis looking similar to the underground temple where Abyss was sealed for centuries until its first sleep was disturbed by Ruby Heart a couple years ago. Now Abyss is back to complete its ultimate goal: to use the Battlerealm to devour all of existence across the multiverse and return it to this Sea of Genesis, effectively destroying all life everywhere.

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Dark Gaia Appears**

Reality's last hope lies in chosen champions from across the multiverse to put an end to Abyss for good. They are being led by their Summoner, the Amazing Spider-Man of the United Universe, to a floating island somewhere in the Sea of Genesis but with no Abyss in sight.

"What is this place?" Marth asked as everyone looks around their new surroundings.

"Iron Man, is this…?" Spidey turns to Tony after recognizing their location.

"**Yeah. We've been here before. The primordial sea. The Sea of Genesis. This is where Abyss plans to eat existence." **Stark replied.

"I hated this place the first time we came here. But everything here looks a little more spacious than last time." Spidey joked.

"**That's because Abyss made a new home in the core of the Battlerealm itself to make it easier absorbing all of its Iso-8 needed before devouring other dimensions." **Stark responded.

"We're in the center of an entire DIMENSION? Oh man. Can't say if that's awesome or terrifying." Pit quipped.

"Where's Abyss? I thought it was here." Knuckles asked, wanting to know where is Abyss somewhere in this primordial sea.

At the same time, both Peter's Spider-Sense and Shulk's Future Sense picks up Abyss about to show up any moment now. "Shulk! Future sense picked up something?" Peter asked the monado boy if he sensed what he sensed.

"Big time! Something's approaching from that bloody sea!" Shulk replied.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" **_The creepy sound that sounds eerily human-like is heard startling the heroes as something emerges from the green blood sea. A gargantuan humanoid-shaped being made entirely of a green substance as big as Dark Gaia, so huge that it makes the heroes seem like grains of sand by comparison, surprising them greatly as the creature continues to rise.

"Is that…" Blake remarks, almost at a loss for words from what she's witnessing for the first time in her entire life.

"It's Abyss!" Mega Man answered for her.

The gigantic Abyss in its second form, referred to as the Guardian, stands up from the primordial sea while the champions look at it as it laughs then creepily transitions to a deadly scream at them.

"Was this thing that big the last time you guys fought it?" Falco asked the Marvel and Capcom heroes.

"Close enough…" Peter joked to hide his fear.

"Not exactly." Ryu remarks, saying Guardian Abyss was much smaller last time.

"He kinda looks like Tabuu's twin brother in this form, only a thousand times scarier…" Pit nervously joked while staring at the humongous creature.

"It is its transitory form, created as a protection while it goes through the process to reach its final form. This 'Guardian' body is only a fragment of Abyss, separate from its real self." Palutena explained what she knows about Abyss in its second form.

"This isn't its final form?! It's gigantic!" Weiss remarked in surprise.

"Believe me! You don't want to see this thing in its final form! It's hideous, and powerful!" Peter said.

"Then we must attack it before it reaches that state or all hope is lost!" Lucina unsheathes out her blade and prepares to attack along with everyone else.

**BGM End**

But for some reason, Abyss bends down acting like it's already been defeated before anyone could do anything. "Huh? We didn't do anything yet." Sonic said, confused from Abyss's game as everyone watches its movements. Abyss then rises up laughing, making the heroes stand back with a huff, as it spreads out a well of green energy above itself.

"Now what it's doing?" Ruby asked as everyone looks on in confusion.

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-** **Dark World ~ Hope and Despair**

Iron Man scans the energy flow Abyss is spreading out across the Battlerealm and through the multiverse, **"Ah great. This thing works fast." **

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked the armored hero.

"**It's already restored its full powers and becoming the perfect form. It's currently exceeding its once final form and is spreading out its energy to other dimensions. One by one, it'll bring them all here to the sea and devour them whole. If we don't stop that thing soon, it'll devour all of reality!" **Stark informed his allies of their grave situation.

"How are we going to fight it? Do we even still have a chance?" Amy asked, getting worried.

"I don't know. It's wielding immense god-like powers because of the Iso-8. I'm not sure the ones we're powered up with will make a scratch." Palutena replied, visibly worried as well.

"Then let's try using the Iso-Sphere!" Spider-Man proposed, showing his allies the Iso-Sphere he won over Goblin's defeat. "We can all share its power to grant us the strength we need to destroy it once and for all!"

"It's worth a shot." Mario nodded with a determined look and it looks everyone else agrees with the plan to use the Iso-Sphere to give them the power they need to defeat Abyss for good.

"Okay, buddy. Looks like we're all in. In it to win it together!" Sonic grinned, giving a confident thumbs-up to the webhead. Spidey silently nods before looking back at Abyss and the mighty storm it's bringing.

**BGM End**

Abyss lets out a gigantically loud roar, _**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_as its whole body undergoes a rather disgusting transformation sequence, going beyond its original final form. Thanks to the Iso-8 of the Battlerealm, it transforms into a new final form reminiscent of the old one but more monstrous-looking. Parts of its Guardian body burst out red blood spots spreading throughout the body, transforming Abyss into a large beast-like demonic creature made of red blood, but that's only the start of its ultimate accession. Its body burst out more blood to molt into molten blood armor, now looking a little more human in shape while still appearing very demonic and scary thanks to the sharp teeth, long tongue dripping red substance and drooling green blood similar to symbiotes. Specific parts of the body like the shoulders, elbows, chest, and knees burst open to reveal the Keystones, now enlarged to fit its gigantic body, it absorbed earlier from Goblin in a failed attempt to control it. It still has two arms and two legs, but with no feet, and its head is less armored than the rest of the body. However, it grows horns on both sides of its head and back, where it also grows a tail. Finally, it grows a third, green eye placed on its forehead above the other two eyes.

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-The Final Form**

Abyss has transformed from absorbing Iso-8 energy, also known as Power Primordial, from the Battlerealm into its ultimate demonic form that wields godlike power: Primal Abyss. The primordial sea and the vortex in the sky turns bloody red to represent Abyss's restored, ultimate power. Its energy is spreading fast across all dimensions as it gets ready to devour them all and fulfil its destiny destroying existence itself. The only resistance left are the Summoner and his mighty champions standing on a floating island near Primal Abyss, with the likes such as Spider-Man, Sonic, Ruby, and Mario showing a determined expression. The Iso-Sphere in Spider-Man's hands starts glowing as it hovers above the champions to grant them the strength to rival Abyss.

"Remember, everyone! The ultimate power is fueled by everyone's wish! Let's show that beast OUR true power!" Sonic told his friends. Everyone closes their eyes as they each raise a hand towards the glowing Iso-Sphere in the sky.

"To save everyone…To save everyWHERE…" Ruby said as the Iso-Sphere glows brighter and brighter, slowly cracking

"LET'S GO!" Spidey shouted.

The Iso-Sphere breaks open and shares its immense energy with the united champions to grant them their wish and to give them the power to combat Primal Abyss. The limitless Iso-energy grants everyone the power to perform infinite Final Smashes and other neat power-ups. Those like Iron Man, Weiss, Tails, and Mario gain thin rainbow auras outlining their bodies and get surrounded by a rainbow sphere to help those who can't fly, fly. Those with the abilities to transform through their Final Smash transform: Yoshi gains it's "Super Dragon" form, sprouting wings on his back. Kirby gains his "Super Ability", the Ultra Sword, donning a green cap and wields a giant sword. King Dedede dons his mask to become Masked Dedede. Mewtwo, Charizard, and Lucario Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, Mega Charizard X, and Mega Lucario respectively. Mr. Game and Watch transforms into a large octopus. Pit regains his Three Sacred Treasures. Wario transforms into Wario-Man. Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac. Pac-Man becomes Super Pac-Man, transforming him into his classic and large two-dimensional form. Mega Man fuses with Rush to gain red armor and become "Super Adapter Mega Man". Ryu is able to tap into the Power of Nothingness and utilize the "Hado Kakusei", enveloping himself in a bluish-white aura, and his eyes glow white. As for Sonic, he uses the Iso-Sphere to transform into his golden Super Sonic state surrounded by a fiery golden aura. As for Ruby, she style changes her outfit into her silver-and-black "Lunar Maiden Style" with enhanced capabilities compared to Super Sonic but surrounded by a calm silver aura. And as for Spider-Man, he uses the Iso-Sphere to gain a cosmic costume to become Captain Universe once more with the strength needed to save this universe and the next while surrounded by a cosmic blue aura. With everyone all powered up for the ultimate showdown, the heroes either fly or jump high to face off against the colossal Primal Abyss.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Super Smash Bros. Ultimate OST-Galeem/Dharkon**

"_**GRRRWAAAAAAAAAAAR!" **_Primal Abyss roars from noticing its tiny super-powered adversaries approaching it.

"All right, everyone! It's time for the big climax! Remember, attack the Keystones!" Cosmic Spider-Man ordered his all-star super team.

Primal Abyss leans forward and shoots out thousands of projectiles from its shoulders at the heroes. The group managed to avoid most of its attacks as they get closer and closer to the beast. Before any of them could attack, however, Abyss melts into the sea to shoot out more energy blasts coming from the blood ocean and manages to damage most champions like Super Sonic.

"This thing's powerful enough to affect my Super Form! Be extra careful!" Super Sonic informed them, surprising that even in his Super Form, Abyss is strong enough to damage him.

Abyss reappears from the sea and roars at its enemies, taunting them that they can't hurt it since it keeps melting away. "Someone's got to keep it distracted so we could attack!" Robin ordered everyone.

"Got just the thing!" Bayonetta grinned, having a plan in mind.

"Me too!" Weiss said, having an idea that might be similar to Bayonetta's.

Both women summon their ultimate creatures to help them in this crisis: Bayonetta summons the large demon, Madama Butterfly, while Weiss summons a large Arma Gigas Grimm. Both, while huge, still don't compare to the colossus that is Primal Abyss. Still, it's enough and strong enough to compete with the primal creature to get its attention.

"Let's see you dance to this!" Bayonetta taunts, commanding Madama Butterfly to deliver some punches and flying kicks to Abyss.

"Think you can handle this?!" Weiss taunted, commanding her Arma Gigas to strike it's sword slashes on the beast.

Abyss roars from their attacks and counters with its own, attacking the two summons with sheer brute strength with flying claw strikes that damage even their powerful summons. "Urgh! Playing hard to get, huh?!" Bayonetta joked, but even she realizes Abyss is stronger than she thought.

"We got its attention! Someone attack those Keystones!" Weiss told the others.

"On it!" Cosmic Spidey replied, flying along with Super Sonic towards the two Keystones attached to the shoulders. "Try to eat this! Cosmic Crawler…ASSAULT!" Peter shouted, unleashing a relentless cosmic barrage of punches to a Keystone before flipping back and destroying it with a cosmic blast, "Havin' fun yet?!"

"Now I'll show you some Super Sonic power! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Super Sonic shouts before boosting in a golden light towards the second Keystone, instantly destroying it with his boost attack, "Feelin' good!"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" **_Primal Abyss roars from the pain of losing two precious Keystones giving it strength.

"It's working! Keep it up!" Fox shouts, repeatedly shooting his blaster from a floating island close enough to damage it.

Abyss aims and fires its Giant Abyssal Flame breath at several champions approaching it led by Tails on his summoned Tornado. Tails's group managed to barrel roll away from its flame breath to give it their counterattack. "Let's do it, everyone!" Tails told his crew.

Tails uses his "Tails Tornado" Final Smash to fire huge tornadoes. Gamora strikes with her "Celestial Barrage" Final Smash, delivering a deadly combo from her Godslayer before firing a super nova laser from her laser cannon. Blake attacks at the same time with her "Black Death" combo smash attacks using her katana and ribbons. Mega Lucario fires an "Aura Storm" aimed directly at Abyss. Wii Fit Trainer gives her "Wii Fit" Smash, sending an army of yoga pose silhouettes flying out. Ness rains down his "PK Starstorm". Diddy Kong's flying on his rocketbarrels and fire powerful shots from his peanut popguns. And Fox summons a Landmaster to fire those heavy shots from the cannon.

Their combined fire does hurt Primal Abyss, but it's not nearly as effective as attacking it's weakspots. "Go for the stones while we keep it busy!" Gamora ordered Lunar Maiden Ruby and Mario to destroy the next two Keystones.

"On it!" Ruby nodded and flies with Mario towards the elbow Keystones. "HAAAAH!" Ruby dashes and utilizes a more 'direct' Red Reaper combo against the third Keystone, slashing her scythe against it rapidly while swerving in her Semblance before destroying it with a cosmic gunshot.

"HIYAAAAAAH!" Mario fires his large "Mario Finale" fire blast to burn then blow up the fourth Keystone, further weakening Abyss in power.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_Primal Abyss roars from more pain, and sounding angrier than it was before. The beast shoots out waves of flames one after another to scatter most of the heroes and summons clusters of meteors made from the blood of the primordial sea to throw like homing projectiles to damage the champions thinking they stand a chance against it's primordial might.

"I don't think so!" Amy retorted. Working with a powered-up Yang in all her glory with Semblance and cosmic power combined, Amy uses her new big and metal "Super Piko Hammer" to destroy the meteors aimed at them, even reflect some right back before attacking the beast directly with the Yellow Dragon combo and the Piko Hammer combo respectively. While those two girls are busy reflecting, Mega Charizard X and the winged Yoshi shoots numerous fireballs right at Abyss. Zelda and Sheik fire twin Light Arrows to stun the creature to receive a high-speed horizontal blast straight from Dark Pit's staff.

"**Calling in House Party Protocol!" **Iron Man said. With the power of the Iso-Sphere, Stark summons several other remote-controlled Iron Man armors he wore over the years: His Extremis Armor, Bleeding Edge Armor, Model 42 Armor, and Mark 50 Armor. As his armors were summoned, so were his Ion Cannon, the combination of two ion cannons from apertures formed around each of the suit's hands, and four additional cannons that come out of the suit's back. **"Say cheese," **Together with the other armors' repulsors, Iron Man fires strongest attack, one gigantic, devastating powerful repulsor beam packing enough firepower to tear apart the left side of Abyss's body. Unfortunately, it was strong enough to regenerate from that massive attack, but that just left it weakened for two more Keystones to be exposed and destroyed, **"Keystones available to be obliterated. Who wants to take two out?"**

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, riding his Warp Star with Link by his side towards the Keystones located on the chest. "HAAAAAAH!" Kirby shouts as he uses his Ultra Sword to repeatedly slash the fifth Keystone, and after slashing it multiple times, the sword grows bigger with Kirby destroying the stone.

"HAAAAAAH!" Link uses his Triforce to stun Abyss and the sixth Keystone then uses its power, the Triforce Slash, to repeatedly slash the Keystone into its destruction.

"_**GRAAAH…GRAAAAAAAH!" **_Primal Abyss roars again, continuing to get weaker from the champion's united onslaught.

"It continues to get weaker!" Lucina remarked, something that Neo also takes notice by her side.

"Keep at it, everybody! We're almost there!" Pit shouted. With the power of the Three Sacred Treasures, Pit unleashes an onslaught of energy blasts and enchanted arrows to work in unison with Rosalina's Power Star shoot out stars homed in on Abyss.

"Shin HADOKEEEEEN!" Ryu shouts in his Hado Kakusei state, firing an upgraded Shinku Hadoken along with Mega Mewtwo Y's Psystrike that really brings the pain on Abyss.

"_**GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_Abyss counters with a giant energy beam of its own aimed at the Pokemon and martial artist.

"WATCH OUT!" Weiss shouted, with her and Bayonetta using their summons to block the beam before it could kill Mewtwo and Ryu. The Arma Gigas and Madame Butterfly just barely survived the devastating beam and left winded for a moment.

"Are you alright, child?" Bayonetta asked in concern for Weiss.

Weiss pants for a moment, "Fine…C'mon, we're not done!" She commands her Arma Gigas to use her White Night technique, firing lasers from its sword before stabbing Abyss in the chest, allowing Madame Butterfly to dropkick it in the face.

To keep it busy for a bit, Cloud uses his Omnislash, Ash-Greninja uses his Secret Ninja Attack, and Ike uses his Great Aether against Abyss to give Super Adapter Mega Man enough time to charge up his power, summoning various Mega Men from across dimensions to assist him, like Mega Man X, Megaman Volnutt, Megaman EXE, and Star Force Mega Man.

"We've beaten you once, Abyss, we'll do it again! Fire, Mega Men!" Mega Man shouted, teaming with his dimensional counterparts for one big blast from their respective Mega Busters, keeping Abyss pinned for Knuckles, Hulk, and Captain Falcon to leap over for their united attack. Knuckles powers himself, Hulk, and Captain Falcon further after summoning the Master Emerald to grant them power to break a world into two.

"FINAL SMASH!" Hulk yelled.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"RRAAAAAAAAAH!" Knuckles roared, devastating Abyss's head with one incredible united punch that obliterates it. But like what happened with Iron Man, Abyss shows outlandish regenerative capabilities and was able to reform itself. Still, that required energy, leaving it weakened for Samus and Pikachu to destroy the remaining Keystones located on the knees.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted, calling forth a huge bolt of blue lightning to 'volt tackle' through the seventh Keystone until it gets destroyed.

**"Try to survive this one!"** Samus fires an enormous laser rivaled to Iron Man's Final Smash to obliterate the final Keystone from the knee.

The Keystones are finally destroyed, leaving Primal Abyss at its weakest. It wants to appear it's defeated but it's just a ruse to reveal its giant black core in the chest of its body, stretching out its huge arms while it roars, _**"GRAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAGAAAAAH!"**_

"There it is! Its core!" Cosmic Spider-Man pointed.

"**Destroy it! DESTROY IT NOW!" **Iron Man urged everyone.

The champions unleash all their Final Smashes directly on the core to finish it off for good. Everyone from Lucina and Marth's Critical Hits, to Luigi sucking up meteorites with his Poltergust 5000 to blast right back, to even Mr. Game and Watch trying to strike it with its octopus tentacles and Pac-Man trying to eat it. Primal Abyss isn't making it easy for them to attack its core. It's throwing everything it's got to destroy the heroes once and for all while doing its best to defend its core.

"We'll get in closer! Move, champions!" Super Sonic shouted, boosting along with Spidey, Ruby, Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, and Pikachu towards the core. Sonic gives it another Super Sonic Boost through Mario and Samus's Final Smash, Ruby working with Link and Kirby to slash it up some more, Spider-Man demolishing it with a Cosmic Maximum Spider along with Pikachu's Volt Tackle, weakening the core enough for one last final smash.

"TOGETHER!" Spidey yelled.

"LET'S DO IT!" Ruby shouted.

"HERE WE GO!" Mario shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yelled along with everyone else.

The eight heroes, along with other champions behind them, deliver one final smash against Abyss's exposed core and obliterate it into kingdom come. At last, the core loses its powers as the symbols around it vanish and then releases an explosive shockwave as it cracks open and explodes into pieces.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Annihilation**

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAH…" **_With its core fully destroyed, Abyss can't maintain its form anymore. It becomes a disgusting bloody mess as it slowly evaporates into the primordial sea never to be seen again.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Rekindled Light ~ Save the Speech**

The Sea of Genesis begins to erupt as it prepares to explode, signaling all the champions to escape and get out of there quickly before they're buried. Everyone successfully managed to the destruction of the primordial sea just as the dimensions it was going to devour were set free and brought back to their own place in the multiverse safe and sound.

The champions meet up depowered at a cliffside underneath the now bright, wonderful sky of the Battlerealm now that it has been saved from Abyss's wrath. "It's over…" Peter noticed the crisis is at last stopped and the Battlerealm is saved.

"YAHOO! Another ancient god thingie is gone and beaten! We won one!" Sonic happily told his friends and allies from across dimensions. Everyone cheered that the crisis has been averted and their worlds were saved. High fives went around a plenty. Celebratory dances all around.

"Congratulations, champions! You did it!"

The champions turned around to see the Collector approaching along with his brother, the Grandmaster. "Collector!" Ruby remarked.

"Thanks to you, the Battlerealm is saved, and best of all, I won a game against my brother." Collector smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"A simple bet between myself and my brother who would've won that final battle: The Spider's Champions or Abyss." Grandmaster answered.

"I said Spider-Man's champions would win, of course, meaning I won the bet and the Contest!" Collector said.

"You guys made a bet if the multiverse was going to get destroyed or not? Unbelievable." Spidey quipped.

"That's the Grandmaster for you." Gamora remarked.

"What happened to the Iso-Sphere?" Collector asked for his prize.

"**Shattered, after we used all its power to defeat Abyss, and I say that's a good thing." **Iron Man answered.

"How unfortunate, but I suppose it was for the best." Collector replied, a bit disappointed the Iso-Sphere got destroyed during the final battle, but quickly realized there was no other choice.

"Now that you 'won' the Contest, you promise to release all of New Vale's civilians and not collect from our world anymore?" Yang asked the collecting Elder.

"Yes, yes. I will release them all shortly. Thankfully, I found some 'rare' collectibles that'll permanently stay in my collection for all eternity." Collector summons Iso-Crystals that has trapped the likes of the Green Goblin, Dr. Eggman, and Bowser after their defeat in the Battlerealm, keeping them as punishment for their treachery. Collector even holds the ashes of Ganondorf's body in a crystal after he was killed by Link.

"Nice. So we can all go home now and never get invited again to these Contests?" Spidey joked.

"I second that." Weiss agreed.

"I suppose, for now anyways." Grandmaster replied.

"Forever, you mean." Peter joked, annoying the cosmic gambler.

"So now what?" Pit wondered what they should do next now that the Contest is truly over.

"**Shawarma time! Party at Avengers Tower! All champions invited!" **Iron Man invited everyone to party at Avengers Tower for their victory over Abyss and winning the Contest.

"WOOHOO! PARTY!" Ruby cheered.

"What is it with you and Shawarma?" Spidey quipped to Stark.

"I could go for some Shwarma!" Hulk smiled, with Donkey Kong agreeing for some grub.

"We'll happily accept your offer, Mr. Stark." Zelda smiled, with all the Smashers agreeing to hang out on Mobiant Earth for a party for saving the multiverse.

"All right! Let's go home, everybody, and throw the biggest party our worlds ever seen!" Sonic pointed happily to the horizon off the cliff.

"YEAH!" The champions all agreed.

With Abyss destroyed and the villains collected by the Collector, the champions gather at his ship while taking a joy cruise flying through the skies of the Battlerealm and out of its dimension, all going party at Mobiant Earth with New Vale's citizens restored and the planet is safe once more, ending another exciting adventure on a happy note.

**BGM End**

* * *

**KFX Here: That's it for Contest of Smashers. We still have an epilogue to cover after this, but the story is officially over. I can now focus on preparing for my next story, "Cyber Metal Madness". I'll have more details about it in the epilogue but it should be a fun one as it will cover Spider-Man's graduation from high school and heading to college and other stuff. Look forward to it.**

**Note: "Primal Abyss" is my original final form for Abyss in this story, exceeding its other final form from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 in power thanks to absorbing Iso-8. Think of Primal Abyss as a fusion between Abyss's 3****rd**** form and Iblis's 3****rd**** form from Sonic 06.**

**Note: Details on the Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY characters' Final Smashes were detailed at the end of "Battle 2".**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your final opinion on Contest of Smashers?**


	18. Battle End: Victory Party

_Battle End: Victory Party_

**New Vale City, Mobiant Earth**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes OST-Staff Roll**

The Contest of Smashers is officially over. Peace reigns once again over the universe of their respective champion, who survived many trials and challenges in that cosmic tournament. True to his word, the Collector released the people of New Vale City, promising never to collect from Mobiant Earth again. Over 8 million people are happy things have gone back to normal. They continue on with their everyday lives, walking through the streets while chatting with their friends or constantly staring at their phone.

Outside on the rooftop of Avengers Tower, a big victory party is being held for the champions, and their friends, that won the Contest and saved the world from Abyss. Plenty of food, drinks, music, and shawarma are available to all party guests to help them sit back and relax after a stressful day. Conversations and friendly interactions are also a warm welcome. There's guys like Wolverine shaking hands with Ryu. Gods, Thor and Palutena, sharing a toast with their drinks. Ozpin and Glynda sharing a chat with Link and Zelda about their worlds and kingdoms. Penny trying out an energy tank Mega Man gave her and loved it. Even Rosalina and her lovable Luma hanging out with Cream the Rabbit and her friend, Cheese the Chao, all while taking a picture with Spider-Man giving a thumbs up in the middle.

"My friends. New friends. Welcome." Tony Stark speaks to his massive crowd of party guests. "Thank you all for coming to this interdimensional get together. It's been a long, tough day, but thanks to us working together, we won the Contest of Smashers, freed the people of New Vale, and saved our worlds from a hungry god. Now let's all relax and enjoy ourselves. We've all earned it." He smiled to his guests before the party continues.

Yang and Nora are having a little fun arm wrestling while being watched by the six Pokemon Smashers like Pikachu and Charizard. Ignoring their friends arm wrestling are Weiss, Harry Osborn, Corrin, and the other members of Team JNPR having a little conversation about the Contest and the chaos that ensued.

"So my dad's now stuck in a crystal by that old dude that collected us? Wow." Harry asked his icy girlfriend.

"He did try to kill us and take over the universe and almost got it destroyed by unleashing Abyss. That thing was disgusting. It was like a Grimm with godlike powers dripping blood and wanted to eat existence." Weiss responded.

"What's a Grimm?" Corrin asked.

"Something extremely less terrifying than this Abyss you guys told us about." Jaune answered.

"A godlike Grimm. That just sounds scary. Good job putting that thing down and freeing us from the Collector." Pyrrha remarked.

Meanwhile, Yang and Nora are still going at it against each other in their arm wrestle contest but they seem to still be in a stalemate. "Give it up, Nora. I just got done punching a monster god. Think you still have what it takes to beat me in arm wrestling?" Yang smirkingly taunts her.

"Not if I use Thunderbolt! Pikachu, hit me!" Nora smirked back as Pikachu jumps onto her shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily said its name while bringing down the thunderbolt electrifying Nora, who uses her Semblance to absorb the electricity to strengthen herself, granting her enough strength to surprise Yang and beat her in arm wrestling, while also slamming her down the table, breaking it, much to Charizard's surprise.

"No fair! This isn't a Pokemon battle!" Yang scowled from her surprised loss.

"Right now it is! Beacon Huntress Yang, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Let's go, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Greninja!" Nora grins and points her finger at Yang while her new Pokemon friends gather by her side.

Yang scoffs with a cocky smile, "Prepared to be whooped, Beacon Huntress Nora! Take 'em down, Charizard, Lucario, and Jigglypuff!" She gathered her own Pokemon friends to engage in a Pokemon battle against Nora, much to Weiss and the friends beside her dismay.

"What are those idiots up to?" One Cinder Fall asked herself and Neo beside her with drinks in their hands, watching Yang and Nora having a friendly Pokemon battle. As well with Shadow who's also hanging about somewhere else with the rest of Team Dark, Cinder and Neo were also invited to the party for their assistance in the Battlerealm, despite their anti-hero/criminal activities.

"Still surprised the two of us got invited to this party." Cinder said to Neo, who also nods in agreement and somewhat confusion.

"You two did help us stop Goblin and Eggman…" Ruby said as she, Lucina and Pit approaches the questionable characters. "Especially you, Neo. If you didn't warn us about Abyss, we might've not been so lucky. I'm sure we'll back to choking on each other's throats first thing tomorrow with Torchwick, but let's have some fun together today, yeah?" She asked the silent enforcer, with Neo simply responding with a casual shrug and smile before finishing her drink and walking with Cinder to get some more, and perhaps some Neapolitan ice cream as a bonus.

Nearby, Sonic and his friends are having a friendly conversation with Mario and his friends, and Mary Jane Watson who just happens to walk into the middle of whatever talk they're having.

"I can TOTALLY beat you in a 400-meter run with one leg behind my back. No contest." Sonic boasted about his speed against Mario.

"I can totally beat YOU in a trampoline match with BOTH legs behind my back!" Mario boasted his jumping skills against Sonic.

"How about you guys join the Olympics and settle whatever you're bragging about over there?" MJ joked.

"Hey, that sounds like fun! I'm sure I'll be the one going home with the gold!" Sonic responded, liking an idea of an Olympic event against Mario and his friends.

"I'll be the superstar!" Mario grinned.

"Ha! You'll need speed if you want to beat THIS superstar in the Olympics." Sonic quipped he and Mario would compete in an Olympic event, as a friendly competition of course.

Gamora's also having a relaxing time at the party, enjoying a friendly conversation with Samus, who's now in her Zero Suit revealing her more beautiful womanly characteristics that men, like Tony Stark approaching her, can't keep their eyes off.

"Wow, Samus, there's no reason wearing that alien armor of yours. You're already perfect." Stark flirted with the Zero Suit Samus.

"Perfect enough to see through your wiles, Stark." Samus replied.

"Nothing wrong being nice. See? I was kind enough to bring you some food. Thought you looked hungry." Stark holds in his hand a plate of delicious food he for sure thought Samus would love him for. That plan was quickly swallowed up, literally by Kirby who rudely ate the food right off Stark's hands. "GAH! Kirby! Didn't you eat enough food today?!" Stark retorted at the confused Kirby. The pink puffball and armorless avenger then hears loud angry footsteps coming from the Hulk running to catch Kirby.

"GET BACK HERE, PINK PUFFBALL, AND PREPARED TO BE SMASHED FOR SWALLOWING MY SHAWARMA!" Hulk roared. The angry avenger accidently knocks Stark to eat floor while he chases the hungry Kirby, embarrassing himself in front of Samus, who giggles at the billionaire.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes OST-Staff Roll**

Spider-Man is seen alone on the edge of the roof holding his plate of food as he looks onward to the peaceful blue sky over his restored city, happy to see everything is back to normal. "You seem pretty relaxed." Blake's voice gets his attention as she approaches the lonely spider with her own plate of tuna food in her hands.

"Why shouldn't I be? We survived a multiversal tournament. Stopped Abyss from eating everything. And Goblin and his pals were turned into permanent trophies for the Collector." Spidey replied, sounding pretty happy with everything that's happened lately.

"This is almost the exact opposite of the kind of conversation we had back on the Helicarrier. Must make for a great graduation present." Blake joking, referencing their previous conversation before the Smash War, but was more gloomy and moody considering the circumstances at the time.

"Oh god. I am graduating from Midtown pretty soon, aren't I? What a way to end my final year in high school. Thought it was gonna end with my awesome tie against Sonic at the Beacon Brawl, which got cancelled and replaced with a more dangerous cosmic brawl." Peter joked.

"That's okay. Wanna ask you something: Back then, when Goblin threatened to kill our friends and families. You said no universe will never be big enough for the both of you. If he wasn't immortal, would you have committed to that statement?" Blake asked Peter, asking him would he seriously kill Norman Osborn if push comes to shove.

Peter took a moment of silence for himself, looking to the sky before giving her his straight, honest answer, "I could never forgive Osborn for everything he's done. But no matter how much I hate him, even if he wasn't immortal, I would never kill him. Killing his ego, however, is MUCH more satisfying." He ended with a joke.

Blake smiles as she guessed right that would've been his answer, "And that's where Osborn was wrong about you, calling you a failure. That just proves you're one of our greatest champions."

"Ahh, shucks." Peter responded, scratching his blushing cheek.

Blake pats his back and gently pushes the wallcrawler back to the life of the party, "Come on, Summoner, and let's continue enjoying ourselves. We've all earned this."

"You said it, cat. Gonna eat 'til I drop or until the cat sings. Cats do sing, right?" Peter joked, hearing Blake smiles and hums the 60s Spider-Man theme song.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Battlerealm**

It's quiet at the Battlerealm. Obviously, since the Contest of Smashers is over, no one is around wanting to live in this desolate land filled with fractured dimensions from across time and space. One person, however, does come to visit this mysterious world via spacetime warping technique remarkably similar to Chaos Control, and it is. The person, or hedgehog behind it, looks like a cross between Sonic and Shadow, possessing black and blue fur and spines and ring bracelets similar to Shadow's, but gloves and shoes similar to Sonic's. His name is Grimadoom. Grimadoom the Hedgehog. And he has come to investigation the recent energy spike that occurred here in the Battlerealm not too long ago caused by Abyss.

"This is where I sensed that huge spike in power earlier. What is this place? It's like everything around here's all fused together with Iso-8." Grimadoom said.

"Hey! There's someone else here!" The voice of a child got Grimadoom's attention, turning around to see it came from Bowser Jr. and Larry Koopa who were both left behind in the Battlerealm after the villains' defeat by the heroes. "Can you help us get home? We kinda got left behind after some monster almost broke this place apart."

Grimadoom scoffs, "Here I am spending my time exploring the universe for anything to test my powers, and when I did sense something worthwhile, I was too late and was left with the garbage." He insulted Junior and Larry.

"What garbage? I don't see any garbage." Larry idiotically responded, clueless the garbage Grim was referring was these two.

"Tch." Grimadoom grunted in annoyance from his stupidity, then uses Chaos Control to send him and Bowser Jr. back to their original universe. "This has been a waste of my time. Guess I'll have to find something else to entertain me. Perhaps Galactus? Maybe Annihilus? Akuma? Hm?" Right then and there, Grimadoom noticed something, or perhaps someone, floating in the cosmic sky above the Battlerealm. He flies up to see it's a purple crystal statue completely made of Iso-8 representing a person, and it's no ordinary person. It appears to be a man wearing a metal mask and metal armor with a cape, and the unmoving statue appears to be in pain and surprised judging from its design.

Grimadoom recognizes this statue as he can tell it's no ordinary statue, but someone turned into a statue, and that person's name is, "Doctor Doom?" The Iso-statue Grimadoom found in the Battlerealm is in fact the long-lost Doctor Doom of Latveria, who has been presumed dead after the Exo War several months ago. "So this is where you've been exiled all these months. Got turned into a statue made purely out of Iso-8 and your oversized ego. Ha! As much as I want to help you, 'father', I don't. I got other more fun things to do. I'm sure you'll break out soon enough, in the next few centuries. Bye-bye."

Grimadoom measly flicked his "father" out of orbit and into space before teleporting away to find new challenges in the united universe. And though it may be extremely faint and quiet, the Dr. Doom statue is screaming as its flunged across the stars.

* * *

**KFX Here: Some of you may have been wondering where was Grimadoom the Hedgehog, an original character for this series, and Doctor Doom. Grimadoom has been either hanging out with Team Toxin on Mobiant Earth or exploring the universe to test his immense power against worthy foes. About Dr. Doom, after his last defeat at the end of Exo War, he was transported to the Battlerealm as a statue made of pure crystalized Iso-8 and has been floating there for months. Will we see Doom again? Probably not. Even if he does somehow revive himself, I have no plans to use him as a major villain again. **

**I promised you guys some hints and details about my next major story, "Cyber Metal Madness". Here's what I have, at least, planned so far:**

**Mecha Spider-Man and Metal Sonic will be the main villains**

**I want to add some Cyberspace elements as a focus**

**The story will start off with Peter's graduation from high school and going to college**

**Characters that I have planned/interest to appear in the story: Max Modell from **_**Marvel**_**, Debra Whitman from **_**Marvel**_**, and Infinite (Pre-Phantom Ruby) from **_**Sonic Forces**_

**Originally, I wanted the story to focus on Spider-Man and Sonic and their personal perspectives, similar to how stories were handled in Sonic Adventure 1 and 2, but I'm not entirely confident I could pull it off without the story losing its focus. Right now, I'm thinking of having Spider-Man as the focus and main character, similar to **_**Marvel's Spider-Man PS4**_**, while also giving the overall cast their spotlight and focus in specific chapters. **

**Hope you all look forward to Cyber Metal Madness. Structurally, it'll be like **_**Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant **_**except a hundred times better and less bloated among the other problems and mistakes I made with that story.**

**Alexandria Prime: World of Light will still happen in the future and might get a story adaptation too, but don't expect one for a while.**


End file.
